Other Side Of The Coin
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: Edward and Charlie Swan must learn to live without their beloved Renee' as she died almost a year ago. Edward finds himself alone more than ever before and the only one that truly understands him is his best friend Jacob Black. How will Edward handle the sexy new Cullen at school? How will Isabella Cullen handle a human Edward? How will Jake react to his best friend's new girl?R
1. Chapter 1

Other Side of The Coin

(A Bella Cullen and Edward Swan Story)

Chapter 1

(I do not own anything)

"We had math homework?!" Eric says flustered as he digs through his backpack as if in hopes his untouched homework will just appear.

"Just about every day." I say not looking up as he checks his over.

"UM hello, shhhhhhhaaaaaawing!"

I look up to see what Kevin's throwing a fit about from his table. Slowly turning my head I see the family entering the cafeteria. Narrowing my eyes, I sit still and watch. There enters a cute pixie like girl coming in with a blonde haired man that looks to be in pain for some reason. Then the high maintenance looking blonde comes in with the bear like jock looking guy. Another girl reaches for the door handle and Kevin starts humping his chair. "Now that's a shawing if I ever saw one. Hot damn."

I swallowed suddenly finding it awfully hard to breathe. I'd honestly never seen anyone so beautiful in my life. Her gorgeous shiny brunette hair flowed about her and rest about her waist. Her eyes were a breathtaking honey color, lips red as an apple. The girl looked directly into my eyes momentarily. My heart picked up speed and I suddenly felt weak. The girl bit on her bottom lip then quickly turned away having that same painful look the blonde boy had.

I find myself wondering what was wrong and if I somehow offended her. Maybe she noticed me staring? I shook my head blushing and slouched down in my seat wanting to hide.

"What's with you bro?" Eric asks playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Nothing."

Eric smiles glancing back at the girl.

"Not too shabby."

Meanwhile Kevin still managed to make a fool of himself and high fived Mike Newton.

"Just think that was you at that table not too long ago."

I wrinkle my nose in disgust praying I never looked that idiotic.

"Think that ever really works?"

"How do you mean?" I say sneaking another glance at the girl but quickly looked back down as she was looking directly at me again with a very odd expression about her.

"You know? Them? Think a girl ever really goes for that?"

I crack a smile.

"Only the smart ones." I say sarcastically.

"Hey Edward." Jessica said as she passed by running her hand against my neck as she walked by.

I close my eyes and shuddered on the inside.

"Hey Jess."

She winked at me and took a seat next to me.

I noticed the blond haired boy whispering something into the girl's ear and she broke into a smile laughing. My heart literally stopped.

"OH please! Tell me you're not admiring them? I've heard they are all like together and I mean TOGETHER like inbred type of stuff."

Jessica makes me so mad as to why I've never given her much thought. We went to one dance together never again. All she ever does is cut down others while thinking highly of herself. Unfortunately, she's not left me alone since that dance and that was over a month ago. I've not the heart to snap at her even though I want to at times.

"Inbreed or not looks good to me." Eric said tilting his head.

"Oh come on they all look alike and you can easily tell they are all brothers and sisters."

"I doubt that." I say snapping the tip of my pencil against my math homework.

"OH I have a pencil you can borrow." Jessica said with all smiles.

"No thank you I'm fine. In fact I better go I needed to hit my locker before class."

I didn't like to hurt people's feelings especially girls but Jessica was like a tumor that just wouldn't go away. Last thing I wanted was for this new girl to think we were an item. Then I find myself laughing.

"Like I'd even have a chance." I muttered under my breath dumping out the contents of my tray.

I look back over to see they were already gone.

I go on to class and take a seat, thankful the day was almost over. The tardy bell was about to ring when I see the same girl from the cafeteria enter the room, books in hand. She looks around for a seat but the only available one left is next to me. Part of me celebrates this, the other part is afraid I'm going to make myself look and sound like an idiot. What I don't expect is the cold shoulder and the look she gives me as she sits down. I laugh in spite himself. Go figure, she already thinks I'm a waste of space. The girl covers her mouth as though she's about to gag and sits as far away from me as possible considering they are at the same table.

Oh come on! I think, knowing I showered this morning have on deodorant and cologne.

I catch myself looking at her chest and legs. Quickly I shake it off as she eyes me. They both turn their heads away at the same time. My hand shakes as I take notes during class. The bell rings and the girl acts as if she can't get away fast enough.

Entering the hallway I see the blond haired boy with his arm around the girl. He's whispering in her ear. A slight jealousy comes over me wondering if I was wrong about the pixie girl and if maybe these two were an item after all? The way he's holding her like almost protectively even lovingly?

I make my way to my truck wanting to hurry and get out of there. Luck have it I see the bear like guy get into a Hummer as the rest of them load up. I rear my head back in confusion as I see the blonde kissing the cute pixie girl whilst his arm is around the sexy one. "Was Jessica actually right for once?" I say to myself. The sexy girl looks my way and I can't start my truck fast enough wanting to get the hell out of there.

"Rough day?" My dad asks as I walk in.

"You could say that." I say and dig through the fridge.

"Sorry son didn't make it to the store today."

I shake my head bitterly.

"Dad come on you've been saying for three days you were going to go to the store."

I look at the kitchen table and see why once again he's not made it out the door.

"Damn it dad!"

I grab a trash bag and start gathering empty beer bottles.

"Don't you talk like that in this house!"

"Why dad? Cause drinking up whatever money we have left to survive is that much better?"

"I'm tired son I work all day and come home and…"  
I slam down the bag and grab his wallet on the cabinet.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting us some groceries when I get back you're going to sober up and eat a healthy meal!"

"I need that money Edward."

"For what dad? More beer? You're not the only one going through something! I lost her too you know!"

Charlie sighs sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I know son I know."

I close his eyes momentarily shaking my head.

"I'll be back dad. Please just no more beer. Keep this up you won't have a job to go too much longer. I'm surprised you still do."

I get back in my truck and slam my fist into the stirring wheel. I hear someone land in the back of my truck as I'm about to start it.

"Jake." I mumble trying to gather myself.

Jake playfully taps on the back glass.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Got to get to the store."

"Mind if I join?"

"Sure I guess why not."

"Cool."

Jake climbs out of the cab and gets in the truck.

"You alright bro?"

I nod and peel out of the driveway.

Jake turns on the radio as we head into town. We sit in silence for a moment.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jake says.

"Nope."

"Of course you don't. Keep it up you'll turn out like your old man."

"Don't be a dick. I will make you walk!"

Jacob laughs. I crack a smile. Jake always has a way of making me break no manner how mad I am. I shift gears thinking about the new girl.

"Just give him time he'll come through."  
"It's been a year nearly Jake."

"Yes and you're both still not quite yourselves."  
"I really wish he'd take your dad up on his offer and go fishing, camping, something anything to get him out of the house and to stop drinking so much."

"At least Charlie's not an ass when he's drunk."

"Yeah, well it's still annoying and takes our grocery money. Not to mention he'll be joining my mother as well if he doesn't stop."

"I'll talk to Billy and see what I can do. Might take an intervention to get him out."  
"So be it. I've had it."

Jake helps me gather what groceries we need. However, we go to check out and I open my dad's wallet to see exactly three dollars. I close my eyes trying to control my temper knowing it's not the cashier's fault.

"Nevermind…" I say completely embarrassed and start to put the groceries back.

"Hey I got it." Jake says taking out his wallet.

"Don't Jake let's just go."

"Come on Edward let me help."

"I can't."

"You can and you will. We've been friends since diaper years. Lord knows how many times you've helped me."

Humiliation sets in as I watch Jake hand her the 60 dollars.  
"I'm paying you back."

"Don't I'll be insulted and pissed if you do."

"Jake!"

"Shut up dude! Besides you need to eat! Look at you! How are you going to be strong and sexy like me bro?" He lifts his shirt showing his abs and the girl at the register blushes. Jake winks at her flirtatiously and flexes.

We gather the groceries and place them in the truck.

"Thanks." I say as we're halfway home.

"Don't mention it. No biggie." He shrugs.

"Girl at the register sure was cute."

I shrug. She was blonde, shoulder length hair kind of short. She wasn't too bad I thought but not near as hot as the new girl.

"Speaking of girls, know anything about the new family in town?"

He shrugs.

"It's amazing really it's like flipping through a GQ magazine."

"Really?"

"There's two boys and three girls none of them have a flaw about them. And this one girl the brunette, I'm telling you she's like…"

"Playboy centerfold?" He teases.

"Something like that."

"Wow never heard you talk about another girl like that before. I want to meet this one."

"Why so you can parade around her with your shirt off?"

"Well if I must!"

We both laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(I do not own anything)

I step into the cafeteria as the smell hits. Not the nauseas food that they serve. No, if only it were that easy. I follow the scent to see the bronze haired guy looking right at me. His blood calls to me. My throat burns my mouth waters. I try my hardest to hold my breath but want to plunge my fangs into his neck tasting the sweet smell that makes me ache. I've done so well what is wrong with me why is he making me react so strongly? I sit down right next to Jasper knowing I'll be needing his service.

"Are you alright?" He whispers.

"No I feel like I'm dying."

Alice takes my hand under the table and Jasper calms me down enough so that I can will myself to hold my breath. Once I begin to notice other things about him. He's wearing black jeans and a black hoodie and converse shoes. He's very attractive for a human. In fact a little too perfect looking for a human I think as I find myself admiring him. I can hear his heart beating and hear how it races each time he looks my way. I've had this reaction before from men but his is much more pronounced and doesn't seem to die down. I see how he blushes and tries to hide his face but I can hear him and his friend's whispers and try my best not to laugh at his sarcastic answer to his friend's question. I eye the blonde that runs her hand along his neck. Thinking it's his girlfriend until I hear the rest of their conversation and get that she's just wishing she was and is awfully clingy. I find myself wondering why he lets her do this if it annoys him so.

"They need to feed the animals…" Jasper whispers in my ear pertaining to the boy humping the chair whilst eyeing me.

I can't help but to laugh even through the torture. I hear the girl by the name of Jessica's inbred comment and want to bang her pretty little head against the table. However, I was beginning to like this Edward guy the more I listened to him. He wasn't at all like the others. He wasn't like the other boys who were whispering about seeing Rosie's breast, or talking about Alice and I going down on them. Yes we've heard and seen it all. Boys and girls can act very stupid around us. We're rather used to it. We know it's not all their faults. We draw them the way we look, talk everything about us. However, boys like Kevin disgusted me thoroughly and I never cared for girls like Jessica. If they only knew how well we hear and see would they even be embarrassed? I smile at this in thought.

"Like I'd have a chance."

My head snaps to the boys muttering as he dumps out his tray. I sigh at this and decide to disappear. However, it's not for long as I make my way to my next class and see the boy already sitting there. I suddenly wish for Jasper and fear I'm about to expose myself by killing this boy and possibly everyone in the classroom. He smells so good it hurts so much. I cover my nose and mouth and hold my breath not taking any chances. I decide not to even look him in the eyes.

Curiosity gets the best of me however; I turn to see him staring at me through the corner of my eye. There's just something about him that makes me want to stare right back but know that's too dangerous for the both of us. I force myself to turn back around and not look back for the rest of class. The bell finally rings and I rush out of there desperate to find Jasper. Jasper immediately comes up to me in the hallway and wraps his arm around me sending me vibes calming me down and making the thirst less torturous.

"Thank you Jazz."

"No problem sis that's what I'm here for."

"I don't understand. Honestly, why is this boy so different?"

Jasper shakes his head.

"I'd talk to Carlisle when we get home."

I nod but think about not coming back to school. I'd never forgive myself if I hurt or killed someone I couldn't live with that. Not ever. Jasper keeps his arm around me as he walks me and Alice to the car. I'm thinking about the boy when I hear him mutter something about Jessica being right. I look right at him in disbelief and a hint of anger and watch as he drives away.

"How'd ya'lls first day go?" Esme smiles as she greets us at the door.

Jasper and Emmett laugh then look to me.

"Shut up."

"It seems our dear Isabella wanted a snack throughout the day." Jasper teased but winked at me.

I sigh feeling ashamed.

"Bella hun?" My father says looking awfully concerned.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." I shake my head still remembering the way he smelt.

My mother wraps her arms around me and kisses my forehead.

"Bella dear we all have our moments."  
"Yes but I'm serious the way he smelt I was afraid I was going to lose control Carlisle."

"Did this boy affect you all or just Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"Just Bella I myself didn't feel near the thirst our dear sister did." Jasper says.

I lower my head in shame feeling like a disappointment.

"Bella don't be ashamed." Alice says taking my hand and she looks to Carlisle.

"She won't harm him."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asks.

"Yes." She smiles doing a little dance and bowing before she goes upstairs with Jasper.

"What the hell was that about?" Rosie asks.

Carlisle breaks into a smile.

"With Alice who knows but if she's not worried I'm not. Neither should you Bella."

"But Carlisle I really can't go back there. It's too intense."

"Take a couple days off. Spend most of it hunting then go back and see how you feel about it."

"I don't think I can ever go back." I say picturing the poor boy's blood splattered everywhere and me having to kill any witnesses along with him.

"Esme?"

"You're father's right dear. Just give it a chance. Your brothers and sisters won't let you do anything you regret but we both trust in you as well." She takes Carlisle's hand and they go outside to hunt.

"Come on sis." Emmett pats me on the back and Rosie smiles.

"You did good Bella don't be so hard on yourself." She says as I follow them out to hunt.

I fear my family just doesn't quite get the amount of blood lust he causes. I take down a couple of mountain lions and a deer before feeling satisfied still even through all that the boy's scent taunts me.

I can't go back I can't put my family at risk. I decide to go off on my own through the woods giving myself some alone time to think on this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(I don't own anything)

I lay in bed that night thinking about the girl. I can't sleep no one's ever affected me like this. I've seen pretty girls but none of them have caught me so off guard the way this one does. Her smile pierces through me I sigh covering my face with the pillow. I feel so stupid about this considering how she acted like being around me made her ill. I laugh into my pillow. I think I'll skip school tomorrow. I can't bear to face her or that family again. I'll go hit some ramps or something.

My phone vibrates a sign of a text message. Reaching over I grab the cell off my nightstand and roll my eyes.

"Call me baby."

"What the hell?" I say slamming my cell down.

I should have never gone to that dance with her. That girl just doesn't get it. I grab my Ipod and put on my headphones it's my go to when I can't sleep. Closing my eyes I lose myself in the music.

My eyes shoot open and I see her smiling at me. She reaches over and runs a finger along my chest. My breathing becomes irregular as I stare into her eyes.

"Edward get up already! What is with you today?"

I jump out of bed hearing my dad bang on my door. Catching myself looking around the room for the girl, I realize then it was just a dream. I put on my pants and yank a shirt from one of the hangers in my closet. I open the door and fumble around fighting to get my shoes on as I hop down the stairs.

"Since when do I have to get you up for school? You're usually gone by the time I get up."

I shrug not feeling like answering. I open the fridge and down some milk from the container.

"Edward!"

"What?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to use a glass?"

"At least 10 more?" I smart and grab my board.

"Taking your board to school?"

I shrug yet again. I turn back around to notice my dad isn't in his uniform for work.

"Dad why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

He looks down to the floor and not in my eyes.

"DAD!"

"It's just temporary Edward."

"Oh my god!" I snap.

"Edward look just hear me out!"

"No! I'm done!" I storm out of the house and get in my truck peeling out of the driveway.

I speed all the way to the ramps. I've never been so mad at my dad before. How could he do this? How can he act as if he's the only one going through this! I slam on the brakes as I arrive at the ramps Jake and I built out in the woods. Just our little area where we can hide out and do what we want. I put on my headphones and enter my own world.

I love the feeling of the wind flowing through my hair as I flip through the air and land back on the board. Jake taught me how a couple months after losing her. However, it pissed him off when I became better than he was. Before my mom died I played piano. She loved hearing me play. I've just not the heart to play anymore. I've tried and I kept seeing her face and hearing her words. Then I see her drowning all over again. The look of shock on her face, as I reached for her and dad pulled me back up into the boat, I blamed him at first. I could have saved her or at least I wanted to believe that. Truth was the tide had come in too heavy and was sucking us both in with it. He simply grabbed who he could save first unfortunately my mother was already too far down. My dad and I haven't been boating since.

A lot about me has changed within the year. I shrug at this thought as I try to pull off a Double Mctwist but don't quite get enough range. I've been trying that one for some time I keep getting closer but can only manage the one. I pick up pace and start thinking about the girl from school again. Her perfect little figure, her eyes, her smile I foolishly start playing off little fantasies in my head. Picturing walking up behind me instead of Jessica and running her hand along my neck. Her sitting next to me striking up a conversation, before I realize it I've finally picked up the air and speed I need, a certain courage flows through me and I finally land the Double Mctwist and shout out rejoicing raising my hands in the air wishing someone had been here to witness or Jake to record it.

Ironically I suddenly get the feeling I am being watched. I come to a stop and look around.

"Hello?" I call out.

I shake my head at my own nonsense and start back up seeing if I can pull off one more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I do not own anything)

I do as my father advised and spend most of the day hunting and skip school today. I'm the first of my brothers and sisters. Carlisle saved me back during the influenza panic. I don't really remember it. He told me my mother had passed away and begged for me to be saved no manner the circumstances. My mother Esme came along next as he turned her after a suicide attempt. Later came Emmett who was meant to be my mate. A gift from Carlisle he didn't like me being alone. But Emmett though I love him and would die for him. I'd never been attracted to Emmett and never saw anything more in him other than a brother. Besides him and Rosie were clearly meant to be together such a cute couple, even though Rosalie and I don't always get along. I'm closest to Jazz (Jasper) and Alice. They understand me more than anyone. Besides all that I'll also always be a daddy's girl I suppose. Since I don't really remember my real parents and it was just Carlisle and I for so long. We've been through so much and he's always had my back. I've even put him through hell a couple times being stupid and yet he still opened his arms to me. I love him so much because of the second chance he's given us all. Perhaps that is why Rosie and I don't get along so well. She's the only one out of us that isn't truly appreciative and holds some resentment towards my father.

About me finding a mate, it's not that I haven't tried. I wrinkle my nose in disgust about some of my offered interest. Benjamin from the Egyptian Coven was one don't get me wrong he's not too bad he's nice enough and cute but that's where it ends. Alec who's just insane and the worse was Aro and he's still hasn't quite stopped trying. I could never be with any of the Volturi just the thought alone makes me ill. With Aro he simply wants me for one reason even my father agrees with that it has to do with my ability. I'm rare my father says causing everyone to show far too much interest in me. In fact he worries about Alice and I the most. We are both unique and Aro wishes nothing more than to get his grimy hands all over us.

I pick up the scent of a bear and get a bit of a thrill coursing through me as I smile and start to head towards it. However, a stronger and much more pleasant scent makes my head snap back. I swallow and fear courses through me recognizing the scent. Before I can force myself against it I'm already running towards it. My throat on fire my mouth watering, I realize I'm about to cross Quileute territory and stop myself. But pace along the border wanting desperately what's on the other side. I make my way close as I can without stepping over the boundaries. I climb up in a tree knowing it's where it's safest and finally see him.

He looks as though he's flying and I find myself wishing he'd fly close enough so I could grab him and plunge my fangs into his sweet neck. I shake my head feeling like a monster.

"What is wrong with me.."I mutter and continue to watch the boy.

I notice he's skateboarding and find myself actually thoroughly impressed.

"How did he do that?" I question as I see him do some sort of double flip.

I quickly ducked behind a tree and cover my mouth not meaning to have said that out loud. I peek back around to see he's stopped and is looking around.

"Hello?" I hear him say and know that's my cue to get the hell out of dodge before I cross wolf territory and devour the sexy devil.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(I don't own anything)

"Are you sure?"

"Yes dad I'll think I'll be fine."

"Jasper…"

"I know, I know don't let the little monster out of my sight."

"Jasper!" My mother snaps.

I punch Jasper in the arm.

"If you need to Bella you come home ok."

"I will."

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Alice puts her arm around me as we walk out to the Hummer.

"So what made you brave up today?" Emmett asks I slide in next to him.

I shrug not really sure myself.

"Well let's hope the little princess doesn't get us all sent out of Forks." Rosie snapped.

I roll my eyes not in the mood to deal with Blondie today. I love Rosie but she makes me so mad we bicker constantly which at times creates entertainment for the family, however, makes my father and mother highly upset with us both.

I watch the snow falling from the window. Jasper eyes me from the rearview mirror as if he's worried about me. Alice however is full of smiles and seems to not have a care in the world.

We arrive in the parking lot and all get out. I see the boy leaning against his car talking to another boy. I sigh and Jazz pats me on the back. I nod and head on inside. The day seems to go ok. I head to lunch as my siblings and I pick at our food pretending to eat it. The boy glances over at me off and on throughout lunch. I focus on not breathing.

That Jessica girl comes and sits next to Edward once again. I see his face and can't help but laugh a little. Emmett and Rosie catch this however and glare over at the boy as well. I try to play it off and look anywhere else but him.

"Oh please she looks like a total slut."

I hear Jessica's words and stand up. Jazz grabs my arm forcing me back down in my chair. Edward is looking over at me with a raised brow.

"Jessica you really need a reality check." He mutters and scoots his chair back.

"Oh I was just playing." She says grabbing his wrist.

He pulls away bitterly and exits the cafeteria without even taking his tray which is left untouched. Eric laughs and points at Jessica.

"Shut up dweeb!"

"I've never seen Edward so mad at you."

"SHUT UP!"

I laugh out loud and she eyes me.

"Bella…" Jazz whispers as if scolding a child.

I ignore this though and simply wave.

"What are you doing!" Rosie snaps at me.

I shrug and leave the table. I dump my entire tray in the trash and exit the cafeteria.

I hear Jazz not far behind me.

"I'm fine Jazz." I say not looking back.

"I know but just doing what Carlisle said."

I let out an agitated sigh.

"You like him don't you?"

I stop and turn around facing Jasper.

"Like who?"

"That boy."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh come on I saw how you were taunting that girl hell we all did."

"I was just playing with her no harm in that. That girl is nerve racking to say the least."

Jasper laughs.

"What?"

He shakes his head looking at me in such a way.

"Oh Bella, Bella…"

"Stop that what is wrong with you!"

"I think the question dear sis is what is wrong with you."

"NOTHING!" I yell and turn to see Edward glaring at us from a distance.

I turn back towards Jasper who simply shrugs but continues to smile.

"GRRRRR!" I can't seem to get away from the two fast enough as I dart back behind a building.

Edwardpov

I watch as she enters the classroom. She takes her seat next to me. To my surprise she smiles warmly as she sits and I return the smile. Our teacher gives us a lab assignment. Her hand accidently rubs against my own as we reach for the microscope.

"Are you cold?" I find myself asking as I felt her icy hand against my own.

She pulls back real fast and looks to the table.

"My skin just runs colder that's all."

I smile at this realizing this is the first I've heard her talk, her voice amazing like the rest of her.

I watch her write her name on her paper.

"So Isabella Cullen?"

She nods.

"Actually it's Bella."

"That's a lovely name." Feeling awfully stupid.

"Thank you." She says looking to the chalk board.

"My name's Edward Swan."

"I know."

"Oh." Is all I can muster feeling dumber by the moment.

"So who was that you were arguing with at lunch?" Please don't be your boyfriend.

I think repeatedly. She looks me in the eyes confused at first and that look of pain in her face returns.

"You mean my brother Jazz?" She swallows and momentarily closes her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

She smiles and nods but I notice her hands are bawled up into fists.

"So your brother huh?" I find myself relieved by this newfound knowledge.

I notice her biting down on her lower lip again and I swore it were as if she was holding her breath.

"Are you sure you're alright you look as though you might be ill."

"I'm fine."

I notice her eyes have gone from honey to pitch black and wonder how so. After a few moments of lab she closes her eyes I watch in wonder as she opens them they are back to honey color. I find myself wondering if maybe I simply imagined the color change.

"So the others are your brothers and sisters as well?"

"Yes. Have you any siblings?"

"No, only child here."

"What about your mother and father?"

"My mother died almost a year ago. My father Charlie is a cop." Or was I think.

"I'm so sorry about your mother…"

I nod.

"What was she like?"

Something about her asking this makes me feel honored she asked not sure why.

"She was wonderful, unique, and beautiful and sort of understood me far better than anyone else ever has."

She smiles and I love her smile I could watch her smile all day.

"Sounds like my father."

The bell rings and I turn to ask her if she'd like to maybe hang out sometime but she's already gone.

"Damn." I mutter and sigh as I grab my bag.

Bellapov

Jasper laughs hardily as I greet him in the hall.

"You look as though you could bust."

"Something like that."

"So how did it go?" Alice asks practically dancing in the hallway.

"Jesus Alice."

"Oh come on do tell."

"Don't you already know?"

She frowns and it makes Jasper laugh harder as he kisses her cheek.

"Bella don't do that to me!"

"Do what?"

She sighs and looks all pouty. I shake my head as we make our way to the parking lot. We see a couple of students fall on the ice.

"Looks as if it's only gotten worse." Emmett says from behind us.

We head to our car when my attention is directed at Edward as he's looking our direction leaning against his truck. He smiles and I smile and nod back. I open the door to the Hummer and hear the squeals of another car. I quickly turn to see Kevin's van heading directly for Edward who is now turned around and has his headphones on so he can't hear the oncoming car heading right for him.

"SHIT!"

I don't even think about it. Quickly I make my way over and try to stop the van from hitting. I put my hand against the van and push Edward back. However, the van clips his arm and misses the rest of him. Edward looks at me wide eyed. My jaw drops as I realized I probably just exposed myself and my family. I shake my head in fear and begin to back away from him.

"I'm sorry." I say as I look at his arm and hear the other students rushing over to check on Edward.

I make my escape so the others hopefully don't witness what I just did. However, Edward saw it all. How the hell am I supposed to explain that to him?

"MOM, DAD!"

"Your father's at work sweetie what's wrong?"

I feel like I'm going to flip out.

"Mom something happened! I'm so sorry! I messed up!"

"Calm down Bella."  
"I can't I've ruined us all!"

"Easy Bella." She wraps her arms around me.

"Dad needs to check on this boy. His arm is broken."

"I'm so sorry." I pull away knowing I've really messed up but couldn't bear to have Edward hurt.

"Bella!"

I take off in the forest knowing I need to protect my family and the best way is to disappear. Something slams into me.

"Jazz get off me!"

"No! You need to chill no one saw what you did."

"But he did."

"And that's easily fixed. He's not said anything."

"But he will."

"We don't know that."

"Let me go." I pull away from him and Emmett grabs me from behind.

"Bella calm down."

"You're not leaving us!"

"I've put us on in danger!"

"Listen we're ok you're ok and so is this Edward kid."

"Jazz you don't get it. He saw what I did. You should have seen his face!"  
"You're so fucking stupid." Rosie says crossing her arms and leaning against a tree.

"You get all twitter patted over some human and now we're all in trouble. Nice going princess."

"Leave her alone!" Jazz snaps at her.

"Not until she grows some sense come on she's older than all of us yet the stupidest."

"ROSIE!" He hisses.

"She's right." For once we agree.

She smiles in satisfaction on this.

"Come now." Alice joins and holds out her hand for me.

"I can't."  
"Yes you can and you will." She smiles.

"Alice…"

Emmett drops his arms letting me go. Alice drags me through the woods back to the house and we get in the Hummer.

"Um where are we going?"

"To visit Edward."

"WHAT!" I say wide eyed.

She laughs and pats my leg.

I peek into the room and see my dad working on Edward Swan. Feeling like a jerk for not saving his poor arm, Edward catches me peeking inside the room.

"And there's the hero now." Edward says.

My dad looks over at me as Alice shoves me into the room.

"You're the girl that saved my son?"

I don't answer I feel like a deer caught in headlights. I look at my father worriedly. He simply smiles and winks at me.

"Sounds like you two had quite a day." My dad says.

"Indeed we did." Edward says looking at me oddly.

"Not bad looking you know Edward…" His dad says looking me over.

"DAD!" Edward blushes.

I see my dad laughing as he continues to wrap Edwards arm in the cast.

"Glad you're ok." I say and start to head back out.

"What the hell was that Bella?" Alice hisses at me in the hallway.

"What was what?"

"Bella hun can I talk to you for a moment?" Carlisle says exiting the room.

Edward's dad is looking his cast over as Edward is eyeing me. I follow my dad into a corner.

"So what happened today?"

"I'm sorry." I sigh and close my eyes.

"Wait…" My dad warns as Edward peeks around the corner heading or way.

"Um I just wanted to say thank you." He says looking me in the eyes.

I nod still haven't a clue what to say.

"And it was nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

"Likewise Edward." My dad smiles offering a hand Edward shakes it.

"Mind if I steal your daughter for just a brief moment?" Edward asks.

Carlisle looks at me concerned. I nod letting him know I'll be ok. Edward waits till everyone's gone.

"So you're like She-Hulk or something right?" He winks with a grin.

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

"We both know that isn't true. Your father can try to cover it up all he wants. So can you but I know what I saw."

"Glad you're ok Edward. I really better be going."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to frighten you."

"You don't frighten me."

"Good." He says taking something out of his pocket.

"Maybe you'll call me sometime? Maybe we can discuss how well steroids work out for you?"

For some odd reason I laugh at this. I glance at the digits on the paper.

"To be honest I was going to give you that after lab and you were sort of gone by the time I tried."

"Edward I don't think that's a good idea." I try to hand him back the piece of paper.

I hear his heart rate drop with disappointment and feel like an ass.

"Perhaps you hold on to that for when you think it is a good time."

"That's just it Edward I don't think it's ever going to be a good time for me."

"Then that'd be a shame." He says and starts walking off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(I don't own anything)

"Are you alright Bella?"

I nod forcing a smile my dad's way. He tilts his head as though concerned.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

He folds his arms.

"What is it dear?"

"Just a bit of an internal conflict nothing I can' get passed."

"Is it about Edward?"

I nod feeling sheepish.

"I do find it awfully interesting how his scent seems to call to you."

I nod yet again.

"But there's something else isn't there Bella."

I shrug. Carlisle smiles I see how he looks at me and I immediately rise of the couch.

"That could never be dad. We both know that. It's just unheard of and impossible."

"Nothing's impossible." My mother chimes in.

"You're mother and I are simply concerned about you. You've been alone for so many years. You were my first Bella. It's only natural that you feel alone."

"I don't feel alone. I have you all."

"I believe you understand what your father means. You've turned down anyone that's ever showed a hint of interest in you."

"Even poor Emmett at the beginning." Carlisle loves to tease me about that.

"Well Emmett is better off. He found someone he really loves."

"That is true and we are all happy to have Rosie in our lives."

At times, I think to myself sarcastically. Then feel wrong for having that thought.

"I think there is more to this boy than you are letting on. There is something different about you my dear Bella I see it all over your face."

"Dad I'm fine."

I smile and lean over hugging them both.

"I'm going to hunt."

"Ok hun." Esme squeezes my hand.

"Do not feel guilt for things you cannot control. Even if it may simply be how you feel about someone." My father says as I exit the house.

Edwardpov

"Nah, not this weekend Billy, perhaps another time."

I sigh knowing Charlie has yet again turned down Billy's offer to take him somewhere and get out of town a bit. I know he needs this time I wish he'd quite being so stubborn. He plops down on the couch beside me as we watch the game. He of course pops opens a beer. I roll my eyes and bite my tongue. Once my dad is distracted I go to the kitchen and start pouring out all the beer down the sink. Then I come back and sit down to finish the game.

Once commercial hits he goes to the kitchen and all hell breaks loose.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

I already know what's coming as I hear the fridge open and close repeatedly as if he's hoping he's imagining things.

"Where's my beer?"

"Down the sink." I shrug.

He laughs like I'm joking.

"Seriously where did you hide it?"

"I said it's down the sink, every last drop gone."

"EDWARD MASEN SWAN!"

"WHAT DAD!"

"You just threw out 30 bucks is what!"

"No dad you just wasted thirty bucks. I love how you just got paid and the moment you do you go get beer. Did you honestly not think about the fact that you've been suspended as well without pay! Not to mention I owe Jacob money because of you. "  
"How do you owe him money because of me?"

"Because instead of my father being concerned enough to make sure we have food on the table it takes my best friend who's only in high school himself. You're a grown ass man dad! ACT LIKE ONE!" I yell on top of my lungs.

Charlie yanks me off the couch and grabs me by the collar. He's never done this before. Hell my dad doesn't even believe in spankings. My punishments always consisted of groundings or taking my cell or laptop away. He shoves me against the wall.

"DAD!"

"What the hell are you doing Charlie?!" Billy yells as he steps inside the house with Jacob.

Charlie looks to Billy then to me.

"Get your hands of that boy or I'll gladly teach you a lesson you old fool!"

Charlie looks shocked as if he can't believe what he was about to do.

"Pack your bags Charlie." Billy walks over to me and leads me to the door.

"Jacob get him out of here you boys go have a good time." Billy handed Jacob a fifty dollar bill.

"Charlie and I have manners to discuss. Edward, Charlie will be back in 14 days."

I nod but am furious and hurt I can't believe my dad would ever react like this.

"Time for you to go on a spirit quest my friend." Billy says winking at me as he pushes my father towards the stairs to pack.

"I'm sorry Edward." My father stops in his tracks and turns towards me.

I'm so angry so humiliated and ashamed of him. I don't even answer I just follow Jake out and slam the door.

"Where to?"

"I don't care."

"Wanna go see a movie?"

I shrug and glance out the window. I do a double take thinking and knowing I'm seeing things.

"See something?"

"I just could have sworn…"

I sigh and lean back in my seat knowing it wasn't real. It looked just like Bella Cullen up in a tree not just any tree one that's impossible to climb. No one can climb that high. I shake my head.

"Sworn what bro?"

"Nothing."

We get in line for some dumb action gore movie. Nothing good is really out.

"Hi Edward."

My skin crawls and Jake starts laughing

"Jess…" I practically hiss thinking what could possibly make this day any worse.

"What you going to see?"

"Ninja Zombies part 3." Jacob says.

"Oh we were just going to see that as well weren't we Angela?"

Angela was Jess's less annoying and actually sweet friend.

"Um actually I wanted to see." Angela started to point to a poster and Jessica slapped her hand back down.

"So how you doing Angie?" Jacob puts on his best flirt.

She blushes and pushes up her glasses. Angela is also quite cute really I think noticing this for the first time. Thinking it'd be cool if Jake and her hit it off.

"So double date?" Jake hints.

"I'm so going to kill you." I mutter in his ear as Jessica squeals with delight and takes my arm practically dragging me by force inside.

I hear him belt out in laughter causing me to want to kill him that much more. We sit down and the movie is about to start. However, I can't even remember the previews or even focus on the movie itself. My mind is like a jumbled mess. I think about my dad and then it flip flops back to Bella Cullen. Before I realize it Jessica is holding my hand. Jake has his arm around Angela. I remove my hand from her clutch and rise up.

"Oh where you going?"

"To get snacks."

"Oh well I'll go with you."

"Um no. I got to hit the john too."

"Oh well ok."

I feel as though I can't get out of there fast enough. I step outside the theater and lean back against the wall of the building. A black car stops at the curb and I lift my head. The passenger door opens.

"Get in."

I'm taken back recognizing her voice. I don't dare argue if anything my heart races and I can't seem to get up fast enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(I do not own anything)

Idiot Bella freaking idiot what are you thinking! I shift gears and speed as I turn corner.

"Whoa." Edward says fastening his seatbelt.

I suddenly remember that humans tend to be fragile and don't speed quite like we do.

I slow it down a bit hoping I didn't scare him.

"Don't you worry about tickets?"

This makes me laugh.

"Don't you ever loosen up?" I wink his way and can't believe I just did that.

I swallow and shift gears again.

"So um where we going?"

"To talk."

"Talk huh?" I notice he looks at the sign showing we are passing city limits.

"Isn't this a guy move?" He teases as we drive further out in the boonies.

I smile at this but say nothing. I turn at a dirt road that leads out to a secluded meadow.

I park the car and get out. Edward opens his door looking around.

"So is this the part where you stab me to death and bury me somewhere out here?"

If only he knew what I really could do he'd not joke about that. My throat aches already. I lean against the car wondering how to even begin.

"So when are you going to tell me how you kept a van from smashing my face in?"

Momentarily I close my eyes in thought.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

He leans next to me agianst the car.

"Why?"

"I just can't. Look maybe this was all a mistake."

He laughs but looks mad.

"Of course." He mocks.

"You just don't understand."

"Story of my life."

I laugh at this making him madder.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have laughed. It's just your only what 17?"

He nods looking at me oddly.

"Aren't you?"

I nod. While deep inside I'm trying to work up the courage to tell him yet know I can't I'd be putting my family and him at great risk.

"Look let's start over. I don't care how you did that to the van. All I really care about right now Bella is getting to know you."

"What would you like to know?" The wind blows his scent right in front of me as I take it in.

I turn around and place my hands on the car closing my eyes and holding my breath.

"Hey are you alright?" I feel his hand along my back.

"Yes just give me a minute."

I gain control of myself and lift back up facing him. He looks me in the eyes.

"You sure you are ok?"

"Yes."

"So well are you and your siblings like quintuplets or something?"

I smile and shake my head.

"No we're all adopted."

"Oh I thought your mom and dad looked rather young to have that many children at that age."

"I'm sure they'd love to hear that."

"So how bout next time we hang out I take you out like on a real date. You know food, movie your choice?"

I sigh at this knowing neither is probably a good idea. I can't eat food. Well I could but it taste like ass and makes us feel rather ill. A movie wouldn't be too bad but the thought of being enclosed with so many possible causalities if I lost control was. It's bad enough I'm risking this poor boy's life. Even now his life hangs in the balance. Let's face it this boy is way too gorgeous to become my meal. Not only that but he's refreshing especially compared to the other boys at school. He seems so old souled if I may say.

"So?" He takes my hand.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you tend to run colder."

He cups his hands around my own as if to warm them. I find myself enjoying the feeling but know the closer he comes the more danger he's in.

"Edward…" He leans in closer.

I hear his heart rate pick up. I see the vein in his throat pulsating. His arms go around my waist. He's taller than me but I'm a predator. I could break him in half before he could even blink. A sadness I can't quite describe comes over me. I suddenly find myself wishing I was a normal girl so I could enjoy this. But all I keep thinking is seconds, seconds is all it takes. As gently as I can I put my hands around his wrist and push them back to his side.

"I'm sorry did I?" He starts to say.

"Bella?" He says as I start to get back in the car.

He gets in looking bewildered. I start the car and head back towards town.

"I did something wrong didn't I?" He says leaning over to look at me.

"You're eyes, they're black again."

I close them and try to focus on calming down.

"Part of that thing I'm not supposed to know about again isn't it?"

He shakes his head as I stare on ahead.

"Are you not gonna talk?" He says impatiently.

"I'm sorry." I say really meaning it.

"Why you didn't do anything wrong but apparently I did. I wasn't meant to be too forward or pushy."

I start to laugh.

"Bipolar much?"

"If only it were that." I say and park back beside the curb.

"I'm sorry if I took you away from your date." I say seeing an angry looking Jessica waiting outside.

Angela and some other guy I don't know is waiting beside her.

"There's only one date you took me away from." He looks at me hinting.

I lean over him and open his door.

"I can take a hint."

He exits the car. Shoves his hands in his pockets and greets his friends. I slam my foot on the accelerator and felt that if I was human I'd cry me a fucking river and then some more. I can't stand this.

I get home but don't go right in. I stay in the car and stare at the house. This feeling it's consuming me. It's so strong. I slam my fist against the steering wheel and growl out in frustration. The car door opens and someone rips me out of the car seat and throws me.

I land sliding back on my feet. Emmett grins ear to ear and waves me over. I smile back and leap out at him. He interlocks his hands ready for a gut slam. However, I catch this in time and slide on my side kick both his feet out from under him. While he's still down he sweeps my feet out from underneath me as well. Emmett goes to hop on my waist while I'm still down and I put out my knee just in time. He growls out shaking it off and picks me up off the ground tossing me at a tree and walking away. I grasp the tree twirling around it with just enough speed to send me flying back out at him. His back still turned. He goes face first into the ground.

"How you like that Bear Claw!"

I hear him laughing into the dirt.

"You're getting better Bella. However…" He flips back from the ground and slams me into the ground where he laid.

"You still lack in the element of surprise sis. Better work on that."

"You two at it again?" Jazz says as we hop up dusting ourselves off.

"She started it."

I shake my head at his nonsense.

"Did she now?" Jazz looks me over.

"You know Alice is going to be pissed those were new pumps."

"Oops." Emmett says but laughing as I look at my shoes and see one of the heels hanging off.

"Shit."

"BELLA!"

We all close our eyes as we hear her about to start ranting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(I do not own anything)

"Looking for the Cullens?" Eric asks as he sits next to me at lunch.

I shrug trying to act is if it's no big deal but it really is.

"They don't ever come to school on days that it's sunny. Somehow their parents convinced the school that camping on these days is quite educational as well."

I rear my head back at this. I can't imagine the blonde girl camping.

"Don't worry your lusty lady will be back soon."

For once I notice Jessica doesn't sit by me.

"I heard you really pissed her off bro. What happened this weekend?"

I take a bite out of my apple.

"Fat lot of nothing to be exact."

"Maybe that's why she's so pissed."

I see Mike Newton scoot in beside her and feel relieved. Maybe I can finally breathe now.

"Well, well here comes my girl now…" Eric says as a pretty red haired, freckle girl came and sat next to him.

"Edward like you to meet Amanda, Amanda Edward."

I nod and shake her hand. I pat Eric on the back. But deep down want to scream. Jessica and Mike Newton, Eric and this Amanda girl now and apparently from the amount of text I got this morning Angela and Jake really hit it off. Ugh. My appetite is lost even though I'm truly happy for both my friends. I was just hoping by now that maybe Bella and I. .. I shake my head feeling angry all over about last night again.

"I'll see you later Eric. Nice to meet you Amanda."

"Likewise." She smiles.

I spend the rest of lunch laying on one of the benches at the football stadium. I keep playing last night over and over in my head. If she didn't want me around why did she even bother to pull over? This was irritating to say the least. I never put much thought into it always thinking it was a jerk thing men just made up but perhaps women really are crazy.

"Nah, not Bella. There's something else. It's about this thing she's hiding." I say to myself.

The bell rings and I think about Charlie and hope he's making some sort of progress. It'd be nice to have at least a little of what my dad use to be back. If there's one thing though I know about Billy is he doesn't mess around. He's gentle and kind but when pushed he can unleash a world of terror upon you. Maybe that is why everyone calls him chief on the reservation?

Perhaps tonight would be a good night to hit the new skate park in Seattle. Its Friday not like I really have to get to bed early or anything and I've the house to myself anyway.

Bellapov

"Come on Bella move it!"

"Alice don't you ever get tired of shopping." Realizing that's a very stupid question it's Alice of course not.

She just looks at me with an exasperated glare.

"Right…" I say wondering how Jasper does it.

"Oh I bet that Edward guy would love this." She says holding up a little black number against me.

"Jesus Alice."

"What a little sex appeal couldn't hurt."

"Actually he's human so it can."

Alice presses her lips together.

"Besides it's not happening. I decided that last night. It's better for him this way. Let him meet a girl that has a pulse, can give him children and can touch him without breaking him."

"What if he doesn't want all those things? What if all he does want is you?"

"What guy doesn't want a living breathing girl? Children and not having his bones crushed?"

"I don't know maybe Edward?"

I sigh. I see something in her face.

"What are you not telling me Alice?"

She shrugs while holding up a gray cashmere sweater against me.

"I think you are asking the wrong question Bella. What is it you're not telling yourself? Furthermore, don't you think it slightly unfair to decide what Edward wants?"

"Isn't this a bit too soon to be thinking about such things anyhow? I barely know him."

She cracks a smile.

"This deep blue looks better the gray makes you look dead."

"I am dead."

"Exactly." She says prancing off to the register.

"But maybe it's time to stop acting like it." She scoffs snagging a pair of shoes out of my hand.

Jazz enters the store finally.

"Here." I say and hand him the rest of the pile of crap Alice put in my hands.

He narrows his eyes at me.

"Where are you going?" Alice asks.

"Anywhere but here."

I make my way out of the mall finally feeling like I can breathe. I decide a walk might be good for me maybe hunt on the way home. I send Alice and Jasper a text letting them know I won't be riding with them. I take my time and darkness falls my favorite time to hunt anyhow. I pass by a skate park and instantly think of Edward. The pain hits me again. I laugh at my own torture swearing I can smell him but know he's in Forks and that is impossible. The scent however doesn't go away and becomes stronger. I close my eyes and breathe in the air.

"BLOOD!"

Edwardpov

Minding my own business apparently doesn't manner to these bozos.

"Hey!"

"Come over here dude."

"Look at his hair." One guy snickers.

I take notice there are five of them all with their own boards as well.

"How about a bet kid?" The older one I'm assuming the ring leader says.

"Nah, I'm good just here to skate." I say getting back on my board.

One of the guys steps on the back of my board. Causing me to fly off it, I jump up angrily.

"Ohhhhh." The ring leader says.

"The kid's scared man. Leave him be I bet he can't even skate anyhow."

I shake my head at this knowing better but I know I could easily beat all these guys in a showdown.

"Ok, what's the bet?"

"What you got in your pocket kid?"

I take out the 20 bucks from my pocket.

"That all kid?"

"Fraid so don't carry around 50s nor do I own any to carry."

"Ok kid you're on."

"How's it go?"

"Pull off Scott's moves without a flaw and he yours first one to bust or screw up loses, easy 40 bucks."

I shrug.

"Let's flip a coin and see who goes first." One of them says.

I notice they are all clearly older and slightly bigger than I am. This just means it should be easier to beat them the lighter you are the better you can land your tricks.

We warm up to some grinds and lip tricks few ollies here and there. Things get a bit more serious from there more combinations and a bit more flips and air behind the moves. We start getting into the aerial tricks. This is about when I've decided I've had enough playing around and just want to get home so I attempt a successful 540 but this Scott guy bust and hard as he attempts this.

I nod and roll out towards the other guys.

"Well 40 bucks says I win."

They all look at one another with pissed expressions.

"Look just give me my 20 back and we'll call it a night." I hold out my hand waiting for my money back.

I don't see this Scott guy behind me as he takes his board to the back of my head. Now I'm pissed. I whip around and slam mine against his face knocking him on his ass. Another guy grabs me around my neck and starts squeezing. I stomp on his foot as hard as I can then elbow him in the gut once he lets go. He comes at me again punching me in the face. I grab him by his hair and slam him right into his friend's face that's coming at me from behind again. I knock those two out but can hardly breathe now and three big guys are still standing there.

"OH come on!" I say just trying to get pass them.

"Not so fast kid." One of them grabs me as the other two start taking turns hitting me in the gut as hard as they can. The air completely leaves my lungs and my eyesight gets blurry and my eyes are watering.

I sink down to my knees and they shove me to the ground. The three of them start kicking me. Suddenly, I hear one of them scream I open my eyes just in time to see a familiar figure behind one of them and see them get tossed across the park. I'm trying my hardest to stay awake and see what's going on. "Edward?" I hear and see the figure leaning over me.

"Damn." Is all I can muster before I pass out.

Bellapov

"Come on Edward wake up!"

I speed all the way back home. I hold my breath the entire way as he's covered in blood.

"I'm hurrying Edward."

It took everything in my power not kill all those bastards. I still might to be honest once I see Edward's ok I might just make a little trip back to Seattle! I call Carlisle on my cell.

"Dad be ready I got Edward with me and he's seriously messed up. Make sure Jazz is far away from the house before I get him inside."

My brother does well until its literal blood pouring out of someone then there's no stopping him. It's not his fault it comes from all the years he use to hunt humans under some bitches influence. He's really grown over the years and overcome so much this however is his one weakness. I won't take that chance with Edward.

"Ok hun. I'm doing that now."

I pull into our parking lot as my mother and father run out of the house. Carlisle opens the passenger side with Edward and reaches in picking him up.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't know what else to do."

"You did the right thing Bella."

"Are you alright?" My mother asks walking with me inside as my father carries Edward and places him on the couch.

"I'm fine mom he's the one hurt."

"No I mean how are you doing this?" She hints.

"Not sure to be honest. I just wasn't really thinking about it."

My father looks at me with amazement.

"If you need to go Bella we understand."

"I'm fine I'm not leaving him."

My dad continues to work on Edward but keeps looking at me oddly.

"Dad stop that it's creeping me out."

"I'm sorry Bella." He says with a hint of laughter.

"It's just do you even realize your eyes…" He hints and I look in the mirror to see they are still honey colored even with the amount of blood Edward has on him.  
"Amazing." He says smiling as Esme brings him his medical bag.

"He'll be ok. Just needs to rest. I put him in your bedroom for now." I nod and look out the window.

"Why don't you go hunt. Your mother and I will watch over Edward."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Is this really possible? Can something like this really be done?"

He bumps my shoulder with his own.

"All I can say Bella is you never know unless you try."

"What if I fail? What then? There's so much at risk."

"Know this. I will always have your back. I trust you and believe in you."

He pats me on the back.

"Go feed Bella."

Edwardpov

"Bella?" I move around slowly noticing an IV attached to my arm.

She smiles and is leaning against a table looking at me.

"Wakey, Wakey…" She teases and walks over towards me.

My head is killing me as I reach for it.

"Are you in pain?"

"Just a bit?"

I look her over starting to remember what took place and worried she might have been hurt as well.

"I'll go get my dad."

"No wait." I grab her wrist and pull her back towards me.

I look upon her face and arms.

"How are you not hurt?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

I shake my head not in the mood for her games.

"Come on Bella we both know you were there. How else do you explain how I got here?" I sorely raise and look around.

"Is this your house?"

She nods but seems nervous.

"It's beautiful."  
"Thank you."

"Ah I see our patient is awake."

"Yes thank you I see that you've taken good care of me yet again."

My father smiles.

"You need some pain medicine?"

I look to Bella and suddenly feel like a wimp.

"Um no I'll be ok."

"Oh come on Edward. Dad he clearly needs it!"

Her father laughs softly.

"I'll let him decide Bella. Edward holler if you need anything."

He says while taking out the IV.

"Ok… thank you."

"No problem Edward."

"Why didn't you take the damn medicine?" She snaps at me.

"You really are something else. You know that!" I snap back.

She folds her arms looking displeased. I stand up feeling a bit floaty.

"Not so fast Edward!"

I feel her cold hands wrapping around my wrist. She quickly let's go when she sees my reaction.

"I'm sorry I didn't hurt you did I?"

I laugh.

"Why would you think that?"

"I just… Well. Nevermind."

"Do you have a bathroom?"

She looks at me at first as if I asked a foreign question.

"Of course we do." Her mother chimes.

"I believe we haven't quite met. I'm Esme Bella's mother."

"Nice to meet you, Edward Swan."  
"Yes we've heard so much about you."

"MOM!"

"Have you now?"

I tease looking back at Bella to see her reaction.

"Relax Bella. The bathroom is three doors down to the left Edward."

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen."

I enter their bathroom and it's easily the nicest one I've ever seen. I almost don't want to touch anything afraid I'll mess something up but desperately need to pee. Once I'm done I look in the mirror and want to die.

"I look like hell!"

I turn on the sink and start scrubbing my face and doing my best to fix my hair. Crap I smell horrible in notice as I sniff my pits. Dear god I can't have Bella smelling me!

"Let's face it there's no looking nice not around this bunch no manner how hard I try. Especially with my face all prettied up now."

I come back down the hall and I see her and the cute pixie girl talking.

"Edward!" The pixie girl opens her arms and embraces me.

Bella covers her mouth and I can tell she's laughing as I'm wide eyed and not sure what to do with my hands.

"Um hi?" I shake my head at Bella in confusion.

"My sister is very um how do you say?"

"Eccentric?" Another voice chimes in and it's the blond boy that always looks to be in pain.

He holds out his hand.

"Jasper Cullen."

"Edward."

"We know." He winks at his sister and she lets out a sigh.

I look at Bella once more curious as to what all she's been saying about me.

"And they are Emmett and Rosie." Alice points.

Emmett comes around Bella and shakes my hand. I wonder why Bella's so well Bella. Hell I'd kill to have this kind of family actually.

"Ok you've met them all now we really need to be going."

"Going?" I question.

"Come now don't be rude Bella." Her father says coming down the stairs.

"Dad…"

"You're always welcome here Edward."

She shakes her head eyeing each member of her family and storms out of the front door.

"She's just a bit.."

"Moody?" I finish Emmett's thought.

"Precisely."

I step outside joining her on the porch.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really do like you but…"  
"But what?"

"Follow me."

I follow her out into the woods.

"Do you want to know why we could never work out?"

"Bring it." I shrug.

She stands in silence for a moment looking at me.

"I'm serious Edward this isn't a joke."

"I am just as well. There shouldn't be any reason we can't be together. It's clear you like me, I like you what's stopping us?"

Bella has a devilish grin come across her face and before I can even think I'm pinned against a tree, her hand against my chest.

I gasp and look upon her in disbelief.

"Just one mistake is all it takes Edward."

She leans into me. Her eyes black.

"You don't know how many times you've truly almost died."

I swallow wondering what the hell is going on.

"Bella?"

"Get away from me while you can Edward it's what's best."

"What if I don't want to?" I say as she's dashes amongst the trees. Proving to me I did see her the other day in one!

"Then you're an idiot with a death wish."

"Then I'm an idiot with a death wish." I say walking towards her as she comes back down.

"I don't care what you are and you can't scare me. If you wanted to kill me then why have you saved my ass twice?"

"Damn it Edward Swan!"

"Don't do that come on Bella just calm down and tell me what's going on. Why don't you try trusting me? I already knew there was something about you to begin with. I've not gone spread it all around town. You can trust me."

"You shouldn't."

"Stop that and just tell me!"

She turns to me with a look of desperation.

"I'm a vampire Edward."

I laugh.

"Yeah ok… So we're playing that game."

"No Edward I'm serious. And you're blood calls to me more than anyone else's ever has. Just being around you is torture. You don't know the amount of times I wanted to plunge my fangs into your throat and drain you dry."

Whoa.

She sinks to the ground against a tree running her hands through her hair madly. Slowly, I approach her.

"Bella?"

"Just don't…"

I start to think about the van and last night, the way her and her family all has the same color eyes and look alike.

"Torture being around me?" I finally manage to say.

She nods.

"So why do you keep doing this?" I ask in wonder.

"Because even through the madness. I find it hard to stay away from you. I think about you constantly and even though it causes me great pain to be around you it causes me even more to be away from you. I'm selfish, sick a monster."

I sit next to her.

"You're no monster. Monsters are ugly with like missing teeth and green hairy moles or something."

She giggles even in her madness. Proving to me she's wrong and that there is hope for us.

"Well I'd like a decision in this. If I may."

"What's that?" she mutters.

"Well even if you decide to drain me dry I'd still like to take you on that date. But there is one problem?"

"That you may become my dinner?"

"Well, Yeah there's that but I can't think of a better way to go." I say putting my arm around her.

"The problem is you obviously don't eat food so I can't take you out to eat and I doubt a movie is a good idea."

"Edward…"

"Stop it. We're doing this and your family's secret is safe with me. I'd never put you all in harm way like that." Another thought though comes over me and I grow nervous at the thought.

"Bella?"

She looks up at me.

"Did you kill those boys last night?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I won't. Cause I wanted to."

"You won't."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're not like that for one, you care about your family too much, and if you were going to you would have last night."

We sit for a moment in silence for a moment. I continue to have my arm around her.

Then a smile breaks across my face.

"So vampire huh..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(I don't own anything)

"Speaking of showing off." I say as chop down a tree with my hand.

I turn to see Edward wide eyed and looking astonished. I laugh at this.

"I know I'm not very accustomed to human traits but how did you manage to skateboard with your left arm broken. Wasn't that what humans consider well stupid and reckless?"

He shrugs on this and stands.

"Yes some would and don't' know didn't really occur to me to be honest. It's like I was born to fly." He smiles on this and I can see his passion for this.

"I'd like to see you skate sometime. Even though I've already seen that flip thingy you do, pretty cool for a human that is." I tease.

"For a human huh?" He smiles shaking his head.

"And wait when did you see this?"

I forgot that he didn't know I was watching him that day, proving all too well that even vampires have their moments.

"Hmmmm I sort of let that slip huh."

He nods but waits with anticipation for an answer.

"Well I was out hunting picked up the scent of a bear but smelled something much more appeasing."

He swallows staring at me.

"Me?"

I nod.

"So what stopped you from well you know?"

"We can't cross Quileute territory its part of the treaty Carlisle made with them years ago, long story."

Edwardpov

I think about this knowing that means she can't step foot anywhere near Jacobs's house or any other of my Quileute friends. Something about that feels weird to me and wrong.

"You'll certainly have to explain that to me one day but for now. What's this about a bear?"

"It's what we hunt."  
"Bears!"

"Animals big ones usually, did you think we hunted humans?"

"Well don't you?"

"Us Cullen's no, other vampires yes. Wait are you saying that you were ok with the thought of me killing other humans to survive and still wanted to date me?"

"I was forcing myself not to think about it to be honest and when I did I pictured that your family probably on feeds on scumbags anyway."

"You're very odd Edward."

"Says the vampire."

She laughs at this.

"We all have our own abilities as well."

She looks up towards the sky.

"Emmett- is our brawler he can take out just about anyone hence my nickname for him Bear Claw besides he sort of looks like a bear and those are his favorite to hunt. Rosie – is ruthless and fast she could snap your neck in seconds. Jasper – our soldier, he plans things out thinks ahead then goes to war, he's also very precise and fast. Alice – Can see the future but this can be a difficult ability as it can always change depending on the person.

"And you?"

"I'm what's known as a shield. I can block my mind from other vampires with mind reading abilities and protect myself as well as others if near enough from attacks. Unfortunately it's at a certain range I have noticed however as the years go I'm able to stretch it out more and more. But it sort of wipes me out after too long. Sort of like Alice after a vision it doesn't so much make us physically tired it's more like a mind thing."

"A shield, I can see that in you actually, the need to protect others."

"If I had time enough I could have blocked you from the van and saved your arm."

"You saved me that's what manners the arm will heal."

"Yes but if I can learn to use it quicker and longer I wouldn't risk what I did that day, I put everyone in that parking lot in danger. You would have never known it was me as well. It would have been just some miracle to you."

"That'd have been a shame."  
"You truly don't get it Edward."

My cell phone rings and its Jake.

"Hello?"

"Hey where you at bro I'm at your front steps."

"You are?"

"Yeah thought we'd hang out today, where are you?"

"Bella's."

"Wait is that the new hot girl you were telling me about."

"Yes."  
"Dude are you going to get you some?"

"Jake…"

"Oh come on you got to tell me the det's!"

"Um I'm going to go now." As I turn and realize she can hear everything he's saying.

"BUT!" He starts to say and I hang up.

"So Edward just how hot am I?" She asks with her arms folded leaning against a tree.

My jaw drops and I want to kill Jake again. I feel my entire face redden.

"You know you're not too bad yourself Mr. Swan."

"Is that so?"

I slowly approach her having to remind myself she could kick my ass and then some. I lean into her and breathe her in. Wondering to myself if she's even aware she has a certain smell to her as well. It's an erotic floral smell I can't seem to get enough of. I put my lips to hers and start to kiss her. She disappears from underneath me and is now up in the tree. Her eyes black as night yet again.

"I'm sorry Edward." She says putting her hands to her lips as she takes off running.

"It was nice to meet you all."

"Oh you're leaving?" Esme says with a smile.

"Where's Bella?" Jasper asks.

"I think she went off to hunt." The thought never occurred to me she might not want her family to know she told me. A very dumb thing on my part, her sister Rosie's eyes go wide.

I freeze not sure how to act, what to say or do now. Fearful I just screwed this up. Her father approaches me with a smile and I swallow nervously.

"It's ok Edward."

"NO IT'S NOT!" Rosie yells.

"That little bitch has done us all in!"

"ROSIE!" Her father snaps and Jasper looks to her with a pissed expression.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have…"

"Edward she wanted you to know for a reason. We all respect Bella's choice and you are welcome here anytime."

"I can't believe this. You are all just going to stand here and act as if what Bella just did is no big deal!"

My jaw drops and I don't know what to say and am rather furious that she just called Bella a bitch. All I keep thinking is look who's talking.

Rosie storms out of the house knocking the door off the hinge. Bella's going to kill me. Well that was a nice few moments of a relationship. At least I got one kiss out of it. Carlisle walks me outside.

"Let me drive you home. It's too far to walk."

"Normally I'd turn him down in respect but considering I had now pissed off a blonde vampire I didn't want to take my chances."

"Thanks hope it's not a burden."

"Of course not." He opens the door for me.

"I apologize for Rosie's behavior. She mean's well but comes off a bit strong. Bella was the first of my children and I know that if she has told you our secret. She trust you completely. She's very cautious and protective of us all, seems to be the case with you as of late." He smiles on this.

I nod.

"I understand, I would never do anything to jeopardize that."

"I know and Bella knows that. Within time the others will too. Just keep in mind she maybe a vampire and hundreds of years old Edward but she's still and will always be my little girl."

Did I just get a small threat from a papa vamp? I want to laugh out loud on this but am not that foolish. He's just being like any father would and I can respect that.

"We are both crystal clear sir. "

He nods.

"It really was nice meeting you Edward."

"You too Mr. Cullen."  
"Please call me Carlisle." He says as I exit the car.

Bellapov

"BITCH!"

Is all I hear from a distance as I'm finishing off a mountain lion. I stand up and look around. Like an anvil just hit me I go down.

"Rosie?" I grunt out as she's punching me.

"Damn it Rosie what is your prob!" I kick flip her off me into a nearby tree.

"YOU ARE!" She comes at me again.

She grabs me by the hair banging my head into a tree.

"OK Rosie you wanna play!"

I reach back and grab her by her pretty gold locks and throw her deep as I can into the forest.

While she's still down I jump on top of her digging the heel of my boot into her throat.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"You told that boy about us. Don't you know what you've just done. You've broken the law!"

"No one even knows about it but us and he's not going to tell anyone!"

"How do you know that!"

"Because I just do!"

She grabs my ankle and tries to snap it in half almost succeeding.

"You're insane."

"How about I do us all a favor and go kill that little pet of yours."

A murderous rage comes over me and I find myself with my arms wrapped around her neck.

"I could snap you in half like a fucking phone book Rosalie Cullen and don't you ever forget that. If you dare so touch one hair on that boy's head I won't even blink to do so! I'm older, faster and smarter so don't threaten me."

"BELLA!" Emmett yells as he looks at how I have her in a death grip.

"Let her go!" He slams into me.

"What the hell is going on!" Jazz says as he runs up on this.

"OH nothing really besides Bella picking this boy over her own family."

"I've done no such thing."

"What was it you just said to me? That you could snap me in half like a phone book?"

"That's because you threatened to kill Edward!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" My mother grabs us both by the hair dragging us into the house.

Which is funny if you think about it I'm actually older and stronger than my adoptive mother, but I've nothing but love and respect for her she's taken care of us all over the years.

She sits us down on the couch.

"Are you two ever going to stop?"

"That depends will Bella ever quit being stupid?"

"Will you ever quite being self-absorbed?"

"Will you quite ever quite being so angry about EVERYTHING?"

"Will you ever quite being fake?!"

"Fake?"

"Yes FAKE. You're so fucking lame Bella. You kiss everyone's ass and have everyone in the house being like aw Bella this and aw Bella that. You even have Carlisle wrapped around your little pinky! Everyone fucking loves you and it makes me sick. If only they knew how fake you were. You act as if you've never done anything wrong and don't have blood on your hands. Then you turn around and try to date like you're a damn human. We can't date humans they are intended to be our food not objects of our affections. You're playing a sick and dangerous game not to mention this isn't fair to Edward. How do you think this will play out in the end? You and him growing old rocking on a porch swing somewhere with little grandchildren everywhere? That will never happen Bella wake up. Give him the choice we never had let him live and die!"

Carlisle walks in overhearing this and looks wounded by her words.

"Carlisle never told you did he?"

"Tell me what?"

"Bella don't. You don't have to do this."

"I've plenty of blood on my hands."

"Bella hun…"

"I made Carlisle promise never to tell anyone. That was why he's never said anything. I've taken lives." I stand as the memory haunts me like it always has.

"First taste of blood ever was Charles Evenson our mother's first husband. He was abusive and in her previous life had tried to kill her. Our father I knew had always been in love with her since they'd first met. He expressed this to me on a few occasions always saying how one day he'd hoped they'd meet again. Well eventually that day came. Our mother was so distraught over the loss of her child because of that abusive prick that she attempted suicide. We thought she succeeded however. I watched our father's face as he leaned over her desperately trying to spread his poison amongst her to save her. We both thought it was too late. I left him to grieve while I went searching for Charles. I waited for him and waited but he never came out of his apartment. A familiar figure and scent caught my attention at the grocery store across the street.

I went in there for one person and one person only. But when I came out I had taken eight lives and I wasn't done there. The blood was so wonderful. The way it felt going down my throat. I wanted more. After all the years of living off animal blood this was tremendous. I couldn't stop myself. I started devouring anyone in my path. Even took the lives of a little girl's father before Carlisle came and found me. When I saw his face I snapped out of it and faced the damage I had done the lives I took. I wanted to die. I knew my father would resent me hate me forever, banned me from his life or have me sent to the Volturi to pay. Which I deserved, still do. But now he looked me in the eyes not with hate, resentment, but with love. He took me in his arms and hugged me dearly. Then cleaned up my despicable mess never did I feed from a human again and I locked myself away from the world for years. I was so afraid I'd get the urge again or have our parents punished by the Volturi for the lives I took. Carlisle made it look like an accident and took care of it. The next day it was in the paper about the devastating lives lost to the grocery store burning down that night.

Not long after that he brought me Emmett in hopes I could once again become myself again. Hoping I'd forgive myself. Though Emmett did help somewhat. I couldn't see anything past a brother and was still lost in my own self-doubt and hate.

So I maybe fake. But I've got plenty of blood on my hands.

I don't even look my family in the eyes I simply exit the house. I go and sit by a nearby pond and Jazz comes and sits next to me. He puts his arm around me.

"That's why you were so accepting of me wasn't it. You understood."

I nod whilst still swallowing back the guilt of the memory I still see each of their faces and can taste their blood.

"I wish you would have told me Bella."

"I know and I should have."

I shake my head at a horrible thought.

"What is it?"

"What will Edward think when I have to tell him that?"

"If he loves you it won't manner. You're not her anymore. Just as I'm not him anymore and neither of us will ever be like that again."

"Am I fake?"

He laughs.

"I'm serious Jazz be honest."

"Bella my dear you are the furthest thing from fake. Rosie knows that to. She's just jealous of you always has been. Because Emmett's first choice was you she's always felt second place. I think it just adds to the flame because she also like the rest of us know you're Carlisle's girl."  
"Emmett loves Rosie more than anyone how can she not see that? As for Carlisle, that's not really true he loves us all Jazz. We're all his children he'd die for any of us so would Esme."

"I'm not envious of this because you were with him for so many years before we came along. It is only natural that you two would have that certain bond that the rest of us haven't."

"I don't mean to…"  
Jasper smiles an wraps his arm around me tighter.

"Bella you've nothing to be ashamed of. There is nothing wrong with you whether you choose to date your food or not." He teases and stands back up.

"Don't be too long sun's coming out and the clouds are breaking today."

I nod but don't have the courage to go back in that house right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(I do not own anything)

"Come on get out of the house Embry, Quill and Seth are in the car thought we'd all go to La Push. Maybe barbeque and mess around."

Jake says at the door. I glance at my cell to see if Bella's called or messaged me. She's not called or text since the kiss and she didn't come to school today. I just keep telling myself to give her time. I can't even imagine how hard this must be for her. I'm sure I've also made manners worse with my slip up. I admire the picture I stole of her on my cell and head out the door with Jake.

I get in Jake's truck and my cell rings.

"Dad?"

"Hey son. How you holding up kid?"  
"I'm alright the guys and I were about to head out to La Push. What about you and Billy?"

"In a boat right now fishing great weather out here."

"That's good dad I'm glad to hear that."

"The house still tact?"

"Somewhat yes."

"Should be some money coming in the mail soon I'm sure you're going to need groceries."

"OK dad. I'll look out for it."

"K, well love you Edward."

"Love you too dad."

That was the most decent conversation we've had since we lost my mother. Part of me wants to get all emotional about it but I am in a truck full of guys. But it sounds like Billy is finally getting through to him. At least I hope.

"WHOA who's the babe!" Quill says grabbing my cell from my hand.

I shake my head.

"Damn is that the girl!" Jake leans over to look while he's driving.

"Yeah."  
"Damn you weren't kidding!"

"Jake! Eyes on the road!" I yell as he veers off a little.

He just laughs and adjust the wheel.

"Can you send me this pic?" Embry asks.

"Hell no I'm not sending you my girlfriend's pic you ass."

"I think we're all going to have to meet this girl."

"Easy Jake, besides I don't think Angela would appreciate you ogling some other girl. I'm not too crazy about the idea of you all doing that either."

Jake and I walk along the beach as the others are too busy punching each other in the arm seeing who can leave the bigger mark.

"Hey Jake, do you happen to know the reason the Cullen's aren't allowed on this land?"

Jake looks at me bewildered.

"What brought that on? That's a random question if I've ever heard one."

"Well it's just something I heard."

"You heard that huh?" He shakes his head half smiling but looking to the ground.

"It's just got more to do with silly legends and myths."

"So if I were to bring a Cullen here?"

"Still not a good idea probably, what brought this on?"

I shrug.

"You're not telling me that this new girl of yours is a Cullen are you?"

"What if she was?"

"You're kidding." He shakes his head.

"Of all the women in the world you pick one that the Quileute's have issues with?"

"That's just it I don't understand why?"

"Like I said Edward it's all myths and legends I just think it's funny."

"But what are these legends?"

"Mainly a lot of stuff about the pale faces and the warriors, the pale faces pertaining to ancestors I suppose of the Cullen's. I suppose it's just something that's been handed down a simple feud there once was now controlled by a treaty. There's a big story to that but Billy is better at telling it. I suppose I can see if he'll let us drag you here for a meeting one day."

"A meeting?"

"We Quileute's get together every once in a while. We talk to the spirits and our ancestors and speak of legends and old battles. It's interesting to say the least."

"So you don't believe any of its true?"  
"What's with you Edward? Of course not."

I nod afraid to say anything else and let it go.

Jacob drops me off and I head to the shower first. Once I'm done I towel off wrapping it around me and head to my room to get some boxers on. I enter my room and double take towards my bed.

"Bella?"

"Bad time?" She says as lying on my bed looking sexy as hell.

"Um no. Just let me. Um."

She laughs.

"Human moment got it sorry." She puts my pillow over her face as I rush to get some jeans and a shirt on deciding now that boxers might not be the best idea.

I lift the pillow from her face.

"Decent."

"I'm sorry." She giggles.

"I didn't realize…"

"Don't be." I say almost desperately and remind myself to push it back a notch.

"You got a nice chest Mr. Swan."

"I don't think it would be deemed appropriate to say the same about you."

She shakes her head and tosses my pillow at me.

"Don't be silly you've not seen my chest."

I bite my tongue wanting to add to that but choose to be a gentleman instead. Though yes I'd love to see I shake off the thought. I plop down on the bed next to her.

"So why'd you miss school today?"

"I suppose you could say family issues and the need to extend my hunting."

"I so sorry Bella."

She narrows her eyes at me.  
"What for?"  
"Letting your family know you told me the secret."

She laughs at this.

"Edward I was going to tell them. It's just unfortunate you beat me to the punch. I wouldn't tell you something like that and not tell my family what I'd done."

"So you didn't come here to kill me?"

"Seconds remember Edward?"

"Gotcha."

We both rest our heads on our hands and eye one another.

"Would you like to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, well if it's not too late. I know you human's tend to have these sleep habits."

"OH well that's nothing. Pfff, sleep who need's that?"

I rise and toss some DVD's on the bed.

"Your pick."

She picks something but we don't pay a whole lot of attention. We spend most of the two hours looking at one another or talking about nonsense.

"So about that kiss." I finally get the balls to mention it.

She lays back and looks to the ceiling.

"Did you not like it?"

She covers her face with her hands and laughs.

"That was the problem Edward. I liked it too much."

"Oh… Ohhhhhhhh!" I say as if finally getting it and feel a bit more relieved.

"We have to be careful Edward."

"So like um. How do I say this?" I press my lips together now lying on my back as well.

"You want to know if my blood lust goes up when I feel lust as well?"

I nod not able to control my grin.

"It depends on how heated I get. The kiss certainly had me going. It's an odd feeling to want to pin your boyfriend to a tree and seduce him one moment then drain him from life the next."

My eyes automatically shot open at the words pen to a tree, boyfriend and seduce.

"And what if I kissed you now?"

She sighs and looks to be in thought.

"How about I try something?"  
"Like?"

"Just lay still and don't move."

I nod.

"I'm serious Edward."

She crawls over me looking at me. Every bit of me wide awake and I do mean everything. I feel her hips against my own.

"Don't move." She warned again as she leaned into kiss me.

I got so into the kiss and the arousal from it. I place my hands against her rear and start moving her against me. She flings back against my wall eyes black again. I notice though she controlled it better this time. I watched as she closed her eyes and worked on gathering herself. I took the time to put a pillow over "it". She opens her eyes after a few minutes. They are honey colored again and she sees the pillow on my crotch and can't stop laughing.

"And you didn't listen." She finally says once she stops laughing.

"Huh?"

"You had your hands all over my ass Edward. Do you want your pelvis broken?"

"Depends on the situation."

"This isn't a joke."  
"Sadly, I wasn't joking. I can't help it if you drive me mad Bella."

She shakes her head and glances at my window.

"I better be going it's getting late and I know you need your rest for school."

"Are you going to school?"

"Yes."

"Well could I at least pick you up and maybe even take you home?"

"That depends are you bringing that pillow along?" She teased and was gone.

Bellapov

I walk up to the porch after hunting and Alice is there already waiting.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!" She squealed.

"Alice!" I look around hoping the others aren't watching.

"Apparently you already know you perv."

"It's not my fault if I happen to see certain things."

"Well if you must know it was just a kiss and it wasn't our first it was our second this one just happened to go a little better, if you can really call it that."

"Oh please don't tell me he's a bad kisser Bella?"

"He's certainly not in fact he's a little too much. Which causes some issues I have to be careful with..."

"Ever think it could be the other way around for him as well? Face it Bella you're freaking hot and of course Edward's going to have a hard time keeping his hands off you."

"Alice!"

"I'm just being honest."

"Then what would you suggest I do Alice? Ravish him?"

We both break out in laughter as our dad walks up on this conversation just at the word ravish.

He shakes his head.

"I heard nothing…" He lies and goes inside.

"I do believe if our dear father had a beating heart you'd had made it stop right there."

I can't help but to crack up once again.

I step outside hearing Edward drive up. However, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper are all sitting on the porch eyeing the poor guy as he steps out of the car.

"Dad!" I hiss.

"Don't you realize what this looks like to him!"

Emmett nods.

"It's just what it is Bella."

"You all must be joking he's a human boy what could he possibly do to me? It's him that needs the protection!"

I squeeze between them all and see Edwards grin as he sees the trio of male vampire power waiting on the porch.  
"He's just taking me to school!" I turn and harshly whisper.

"Sure he is…" Emmett says and my dad hits him on the back of the head.

"What?"

Edward pulls out his phone eyeing me with a certain mischief about him. Dulling Banjos starts playing on his cell as he looks to the trio. Jasper loses it and Emmett looks confused. My dad just shakes his head with a hint of a smile. He takes my hand and walks me to his car.

"I'm so sorry." I said once he got in.

"Nah, I actually thought that was great."

"You really are odd."

"Once again says the vampire my dear."

He takes my hand kissing it and starts the car.

Edwardpov

We arrive at the school and instantly everyone is watching the moment I open the passenger door and Bella exits.

"Oh wow." She says looking around.

"It seems we've stirred up something."  
"Certainly have."

I take her hand and we enter the building. Wondering possibly what sort of gossip she's hearing as we walk down the hall. We pass by Jessica and Mike both look completely stunned they even stop just to watch us walk by. Eric however tries for a high five at my locker right in front of Bella.

"What are you doing?"

"Aw gonna leave a bro hanging?"

"So you and Bella Cullen… Nice."

I shut my locker and wish he'd just shut up.

"Um yeah…" I nod desperately his way.

"Oh I get it bro."

He nods suggestively at Bella before finally walking away.

"Cool guy." Bella says with a huge grin perhaps enjoying my torture a bit too much.

"Relax Edward." She says and starts walking to class.

"Right.." I say watching her ass as she's walking off.

"Are you staring at my butt Edward?" She calls without looking back.

I clear my throat and catch up without answering.

Lunch was a bit awkward to say the least I've Eric and his new girl on one side. Then Bella has her family on the other. All in which eye us waiting to see what our decision will be.

"Outside?" Bella says.

"Um yeah good idea." I swallow hard though as I watch Jasper and Emmett stare me down like prey.

Bellapov

Everything seems to be ok for now that is. I'm learning to deal with the torture of desiring his blood more and more. However, I still find myself being careful when we're being intimate so to speak so not to break him. The dangerous thing about this however, is I find myself falling deeper and deeper. Everything about him screams at me. The way he smiles, laughs, how even though I'm a vampire Edward still treats me like a girl or lady to be exact, just who he is as a person, hell how he looks in just a pair of jeans and nothing else.

If only I had known the danger…

The whole time I was worried about me hurting him…

Never did I imagine something much worse…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(I do not own anything)

"I can't get over how incredible this is." Edward says whilst running his hand along my face as the sunlight glistens along my skin.

"Certainly a comfort that you don't burst to flames when the sun is out."

"Yes, but we still must be careful we must never expose ourselves."

Edward lays down in the meadow and places my head on his chest. This seems to be a favorite thing of both of ours. He kisses the top of my head and runs his fingers through my hair. I listen to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. Edward has a way of making me feel human again and like a girl rather than a ferocious vampire. I have to constantly remind myself just how dangerous it is if I forget and lose control.

"I think this is one of my new favorite places."

"What's your others?"

"Well just one actually. I always go there sometimes I don't even say anything I just sit there."  
"Where?"

"My mother's grave Renee' Swan."

I wrap my arm around him gently.

Edward falls asleep proving to me I'm keeping him up too late and feel guilt from that. I smile and kiss his lips. I get up and leave a note on his cell.

Edward,

Gone to hunt didn't want to wake you. Go home and get some more sleep. – Love, Bella

"Vampire's playing baseball huh?"

Edward says as Jasper pulls into the field.

"You should see this mad girl's swing?"

Emmett pats my shoulder.

"Emmett actually can hit harder than I can."

"I don't know sis last time we played you had 3 homeruns over me."

"Rosie and Jasper are the speed."

Rosie sits in the very back with her feet kicked back looking bored.

"So why is it that you play when there's a massive thunderstorm?"

Emmett and Jasper laugh.

"You'll see."

We get out of the Hummer and Carlisle and Esme are already waiting for us.

"You Edward can help me keep score. Your girl there and Alice tend to cheat."

"I never cheat!" Alice and I laugh as we run on the field.

Emmett is first to it and it heads Alice's way. I watch Edward's face as he now understands why we need the thunder. He's smiling and shaking his head. I blow a kiss his way and he pretends to catch it. "So lame." Emmett says as he runs by the bases.

"Shut up!" I yell as Alice tosses me the ball and I toss it to Carlisle.

"Safe!" Esme yells.

Rosie is up to bat the ball comes my way and I run towards it out in the woods. I dash back just before she gets to the home plate.

"OUT!" Edward says and she looks at him in such a way.

"Get over it Rosie." My mother warns.

Once she's out of sight I stick out my tongue.

"Bella…" My mom says.

"Very mature babe." Edward hints.

"You're up Bella." Jazz hands me the bat.

"Bring it Bella." Emmett calls.

The ball comes and I snap it out towards the woods.

"Nice…" Edward says but barely hear it as my focus is on Alice.

"Alice?!" I say in a panic as she's frozen in place with a state of shock look.

"They're coming." She says in such a way I look to Edward.

"Who's coming?"

"There are three of them."

I grab Edward by the arm and start rushing him to the car.  
"There's no time Bella." She says.

"Put him behind us Bella." My mother says as her and Emmett try to block Edward.

"I can fucking smell him from here." Rosie says across the field.

I start to focus on preparing my shield focusing it all on Edward. The trio comes out from the woods with our ball. The blonde haired one tossing the ball in his hand, their eyes of red, the black one scoping us out and the red haired one with her arm wrapped around blonde.

"Hello, my name is Laurent, this is Victoria and James." He says in his thick Jamaican accent.

"Hello." My father says holding out his hand.

They shake his hand.

"I do hope you haven't been hunting nearby. This is our home and we would appreciate no trouble."

"Home? How do you manage that?"  
My father smiles politely.

"We've a bit of a different diet."

"Do you now?" James says tilting his head but eyeing me.

I hear Edwards hear racing fear coursing through me.

"We will respect your grounds and will not hunt anywhere nearby."

"Thank you."

"So how about a game?" Laurent says.

"Some of us were about to leave but sure that sounds good."

I start back and grab Edwards's hand trying to sneak off to the Hummer as my Dad does his best to distract. However the gust picks up and the scent hits them all.

"A SNACK!" James roars.

He leaps over Emmett and Esme and tries to attack Edward but the shield is on him. I dash between my mother and brother. I grab James by the collar and toss him back to the field. Laurent and Victoria grab him holding him back as my family all steps up threatening the three of them.

"I guess the game is canceled. That's too bad." Laurent says still James eyes me like a sick game.

"Get in the car Edward."

I keep the shield on him as he runs towards the car.

"Go Bella." My dad says and Emmett goes with us.

I get in the car and speed out of there as fast as I can whilst trying to keep an eye on any of them coming our way.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Bella you didn't do anything." He says.

I shake my head furious.

"Where are we going?" Edward asks as we pass city limits.

"Anywhere but Forks."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"The one they call James. The one that came after you, he's picked up your scent Edward and the way he looked at me. This is now a sick game. He won't stop until one of you is dead."

"He's a tracker, Bella." Emmett says.

I shake my head at this.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

My cell rings.

"Dad?"

"They've made peace with us but Bella be warned I wouldn't quite trust them. They say they will not hurt Edward or our family but the blonde one James I don't believe he has that intent."

"Emmett says he's a tracker."

"I think Emmett's right. I'd take Edward out of town for a couple days let things die down. Don't worry about anything else your mother and I will handle it ok."

"OK dad."

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"Be careful if he's a tracker he may still very well find you. Alice is keeping track as we speak."

"I will dad."

"OK Bella love you."

"Love you too."

I look to Emmett in the rearview mirror.

"How'd you know he was a tracker?"

"I heard Alice mumble something about it when he headed towards Edward."

"Great just wonderful."

I bang on the steering wheel.

"Don't worry Bella we'll keep him safe."

I turn to Edward feeling like the biggest jerk how could I put him on harm's way like this? It's bad enough he's constantly on my menu but now some other vamp and one that won't think twice before ending Edward's life.

"I'll fix this Edward. I promise."

He looks mad and I don't blame him. This is all because of my selfishness. I've failed him.

Edwardpov

It's always her saving my life. When do I get to be her hero? This makes me feel so inadequate, awkward and I hate to say it but less of a man. I realize that it's not her fault but this sucks to no end. Now she feels guilt over this I know she thinks this is her fault no manner what I say. But at the moment I'm not worried about my life so much as hers. I'm sure Emmett's a strong vampire and I know she is but if we get all three of those bastards after us she'll be focusing too much on me. I see the anger and determination in her eyes. I want to calm her down, but right now, I'm sure the same anger is reflected in mine. We need a distraction….."Well, damn, I'm horny!"

Bella turns to me wide eyed. Emmett breaks into a smile gathering what I'm trying to do. "Oh thank God I thought it was just me." Bella shakes her head but burst into laughter.

"You two are made for each other then."

She shakes her head with still a hint of a smile.

I wink at her and put my hand on her leg. We arrive at the airport.

"Um Bella?"

"I'm sorry Edward but trackers don't play around Emmett and I have to get you far away as possible."

"Leaving without me?"

We turn to see her sister Rosie.

"Hey baby." Emmett puts his arm around her and kisses her cheek.

"Can you be nice and keep your thoughts to yourself?" Bella demands with a hiss.

"Yeah, yeah I won't hurt your precious pet."

I rear my head back at pet. Bella rolls her eyes.

"I mean it Rosie. If you tag along I'm not putting up with your shit."

"Point taken." Rosie says but looking as if she had to eat glass in order to muster out those words.

"Good."

"So where we going?"

"Let me call Alice and find out."

Bellapov

"We've set it up to make it look like Edward's left a note for his father at home. We put down that he's going to Texas."

"Ok good work Alice keep me posted."

"So?"

I say nothing but go to the counter.

"Four tickets to Maine."

"Have any luggage to check?"

"No mam."

The woman looks to the four of us oddly.

"Well ok then please enjoy your flight. I'd hurry though mam about to board soon."

"That's actually perfect thank you. I'm thankful as well that Edward's dad is still out of town. That'd be the last thing I'd want for him."

We board the plane and I have Edward sit by the window just in case. Emmett and Rosie sit behind us.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep Edward? It'll be a long flight."

"I doubt seriously I could sleep now Bella."

"I'm so sorry."

"Quit that Bella."

"Edward this is my entire fault. I've put you in danger."

"Actually no you didn't. You can't control everything Bella."

"If we weren't…"

"Weren't what?" He looks to me as if he's about to get pissed.

"Nothing." I close my eyes and lean back in my chair.

"You better not even say what I thought you were going to Bella."

But I was and it's true. If we weren't together he wouldn't be in this situation. He'd be at home safe or with one of his buddies having a normal guy's night out or making out with some cute girl with a pulse.

My cell vibrates – James took the bait he's heading to Texas. Laurent and Victoria have kept their word and left Forks – Alice.

I feel a bit more relieved. We'll be on opposite ends of the country practically. I won't let harm come to Edward. I'd gladly die first. If anything happens to him. I fold my fist not able to bear the thought.

"Bella?"

The plane takes off. I wait to answer knowing my eyes are black. Once the seatbelt light is off, I rise from my seat.

"I'm ok Edward." I turn to Emmett and Rose.

"You two don't let anything happen to him. I'll be right back."

I go to the bathroom and lock the door. I try to calm myself down so I don't wreck the plane. I've not been this mad in quit sometime. I look in the mirror shaking my head. How could I do this to him? I lean over the sink thinking of whatever I can to gather myself and calm down. I wish I was more like Carlisle sometimes. He can be so patient even with the utmost situations. I thought I was like that as well but as of late I'm disproving that.

Finally, I've come down off it and go take my seat. Edward takes my hand. We both say nothing for the rest of the trip. We enter Bangor and Emmett finds us a hotel in order to better protect Edward we get one for us all to stay in. Emmett and Rosie pop down on a bed and us on the other I set my cell on the nightstand waiting for word. I roll over and see Edward's deep brown eyes glaring into my own. He leans into my chest and rubs his head against my breast.

"Edward…"I whisper with a giggle.

"What? This is where I feel safest right here. He rubs his face in them."

"Dork…" I say with a sigh and run my hands through his hair wishing I could be human girl and "ravish" him right here. I wouldn't even care that my brother and sister are in the room. Well ok I take that back. But I have no problem forcibly removing them both.

"I love you Bella."

I go to say it back but stop myself. Desperately the words want to leave my mouth. I close my eyes as the pain tosses through me. I know what must be done after I get this bastard off Edward and the thought is killing me. But I've no choice. Rosie was right. I simply kiss his forehead. Once I realize he's fast asleep.

"I love you too Edward." I whisper and rose off the bed and step outside.

I play every damn idea I can think of over and over in my head as to how to do this. The hotel door opens and Rosie steps out she shuts the door and sits down next to me.

"What is it?"

"Calm down Bella, I didn't come out here to pick on you."

"I came out here to say I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For everything, I'm sorry I am such a bitch. I'm sorry I called you fake and I'm sorry I made you go back to a past that's always haunted you."

"Rosie…"

"Wait…" She shakes her head.

"I'm also sorry I didn't support you with Edward. Dad is right. You've turned down every prospect offered to you. I've never seen you look at anyone the way you do Edward. I see the pain in your face as we speak. You feel like you're already dying. I was wrong Bella."

"No Rosie you were right. This will never work and this is a cruel game. I'm like the devil with a new puppet."

"Jesus Bella you're no such thing."

"I'm playing with that boy's life. Every day he comes closer and closer to death because of me."

"He doesn't seem to mind."

"Because I've blinded him, it's what we do. We're vampires of course he's willing to follow me to the depths of the world in order to be with me. We call to them Rosie. That's why we hunt animals and seduce humans. There's no need to hunt them. If we really wanted we could do whatever we wanted with them."

"Are you trying to say that Edward's only in love with you because of the vampire appeal?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Oh man I did fuck you up. Even I know that's not true. It's all over his face. Vampire or not he's smitten. You can't possibly do what I'm thinking you're going to do. It'll kill him."

"It'll kill him if I don't. Its better this way and he'll get over it eventually."

"For whom? And I'm afraid he won't and I know you won't."

I shake my head.

"You could always… well you know… turn him."

I close my eyes at that.

"I won't kill him Rosie and even you don't agree with that."

"You're right I don't but then Edward's not me. I never wanted this, but who's to say he does or doesn't."

"He's only 17 I'm over 100s of years old. That's hardly fair of me to decide. He's got a whole life ahead of him I can't just rob him of that."

"Then with all due respect Bella why did you start dating him to begin with?"

"I'm a soulless bitch what can I say? Just don't say anything yet I will wait for his father to return so he's not going through this alone."

"When's he coming back?"

"2 or 3 more days."

"Ouch…"

I sigh on this.

Edwardpov

Alice called and we're heading back to Forks. I suppose this means the coast is clear. Bella's not really talking a whole lot. Actually neither is Emmett and Rosie. I let it go figuring it's a vampire thing. I suppose it's just all the excitement within the past few days. But there's something in Bella's face that's a bit nerve wracking. I just can't put my finger on it. Hopefully things will calm down once we return to Forks and start back at school. That and I was hoping I could take her to prom later not sure if that's a vampire thing or not. If not I'd be happy with just setting up a little romantic candle light somewhere private and dance with her there. Don't care as long as we're together.

For once I actually see a vulnerable side to Bella. Something must have come over her because she actually leaned into my shoulder on the plane and wrapped her arm around my waist. Almost as if she was afraid to let go, I certainly don't mind I'm just hoping she's ok. Wrong as it maybe I like this side of her it makes me feel like she needs me. Which is about all I have for her right now considering I'm the puny human that she's protecting, it's nice to feel like the protector. For now I just wrap my arms around her and breathe her in never wanting to let go.

The plane comes to a stop and I see the rest of the Cullen's waiting to greet us. Almost immediately Alice grabs Bella and they seem to be arguing about something but being so quiet about it I can't make anything out.

"I've made up my mind." Bella says loudly and forcefully.

Everyone looks to her and I'm wondering what the hell that was about. Alice looks as though she could break. Jasper puts his arm around her. Rosie gives me a pitiful look. My gut starts to turn and I don't' feel so good. Something's wrong. Emmett and Rosie go home with the rest of the Cullen's whilst Bella drives me home.

"So are we in the clear?" I say behind a mindset of nerves.

"Yes, for now anyway, we will all take turns and continue to watch over you and your dad when he returns."

"Think he'll come back?"

"He could we're hoping he'll get bored of the hunt and stop. Right now Alice's vision shows he's in Mexico looking for us there since Texas didn't pan out for him."

She pulls up to the house.

"You coming in for a bit?"

She's quiet for a moment. I notice her hands squeezing the steering wheel.

"Not tonight Edward. You need your sleep. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Can I pick you up?"

Sadness comes over her face as she says.

"Sure."

"Um ok."

I lean in and kiss her lips.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

I toss and turn all night I can't get over this feeling. My stomach aches. I get up and drink a glass of milk trying to calm my nerves.

Bella shoves me out of the way as James comes at me. Emmett and Esme grab me and start dragging me away from the area. I watch in horror as Bella's eyes go wide and she looks at me as James and Victoria snap her neck in half. "BELLA!"

I jump awake in sweats.

"Edward?!" She says softly as she's sitting at my computer chair watching me.

"Bella?"

"You were having a nightmare go back to sleep."  
I leap out of bed and wrap my arms around her.

"I heard you tossing and turning outside I didn't mean to intrude."

"Bella you're never intruding."

"You need your sleep Edward."

She says and once I let go she vanishes out the window.

I pick her up that morning her and Rosie are sitting on the porch talking not arguing but talking. Since when did them two become chummy? Well this is a good thing isn't it? I think to myself as I get of the car and walk up to them.

"Later Rosie."

"See you Bella."

Rosie actually smiles at me. Not a sarcastic way either but an actual friendly smile. I swallow at this and nod with a half-smile in return not sure how to respond to this new Rosie. I open the door for her and she pecks me on the cheek before she gets in.

I catch myself admiring the dress she's wearing today showing off her perfect curves. I shake off the desire to rip off her dress and throw her in the back of the truck and well frankly fuck her silly. I know very ungentlemanly like thoughts and impossible for me to even pick her up I imagine with her being a vampire and all. I laugh at this but didn't realize it was out loud.

"What are you laughing at Mr. Swan?"

"Honest answer?" I asks as I turn the block that leads to school.

She nods.

"Sex."

"You're laughing at sex?"

I swallow hard and think on how to answer this honestly yet without being a jerk.

"Not at sex but the idea of how we'd go about it."

Her face grows intense looking but she's eyeing me as if waiting to hear my theories.

"I was thinking about picking you up and throwing you in the back of truck and going at it like a couple of rabbits. The two problems with that though are I doubt I can even pick you up you being a vampire and all. Two is when we go to have sex one day not saying anytime soon but I was just wondering how we'd go about it."

Her mouth opens then closes. Then opens again and closes and she looks to the window and not at me. I park the car and feel like a total jackass. Of course she's not even thinking about sex or ready for that. What the hell is my problem?!

"Bella baby, I'm sorry just ignore that totally idiotic comment. I totally had a dick moment and I'm…"

She puts a finger to my mouth and leans in her forehead against mine. She kisses me passionately then pulls back her eyes go black for a moment and she closes her eyes. Their honey again but she still looks off as she opens the door and starts walking towards class.

I sit in the truck momentarily trying to put this all together and wonder what the hell that was.

Bellapov

Sex, I laugh in spite myself. I've thought of this many times myself. It's not that I don't want to. That's for damn sure. If he only knew how badly I want him. But it's impossible. Further proving this relationship will never work. I can't even give him all the things he needs or wants. Any possible position we could try is far too risky. I know how wound up I am too I'd break his pelvis or worse. No there's no way. I might as well personally hand him to James.

Charlie needs to get back and quick I can't keep doing this to us. Making Edward believe nothing's wrong and we're fine. Causing myself great pain the more I allow myself to be around him knowing it's come to an end.

Edward doesn't come to lunch. I try to call and text him but no answer or reply back.

"Where's Edward?" I lean over the cafeteria table and ask my family.

"Haven't seen him since this morning." Rosie says.

Jasper shrugs and looks to Emmett. Alice suddenly froze and her eyes grow wide. I grab her by the shoulders.

"Where is he!"

"Bella public." Jasper warns as the students stare at us.

I let Alice go.

"Something Renee…" Alice says as she tries harder to focus.

But I know I don't have time.

"His mother! The graveyard."

I as human looking as possible make my way to the cafeteria door then like lightening I make my way to the graveyard. I get there just in time to see James throw Edward by his leg into the ground. I dash out at James and grab him by the throat. And put him through a cement bench. He uses both his legs to send me flying then as I'm in midair he slams me headfirst into a tombstone.

Edwardpov

I scream out as I see her face crackle like marble as she goes through a tombstone. James repeatedly slams her head into the ground.

"BELLA!"

James turns towards me with a smile and shoves her deep into the earth.

"No Bella.."

James leaps over me with his fangs out. I put out my arms in defense covering my neck and face. He bites down on the back of my arm. Bella looks over at us like she's concentrating and James flies off me. Bella leaps on to his neck and snaps his head off. She throws it and Carlisle appears catching it. Pain starts to course through me like I'm boiling. I try not to but can't help but to holler out in horrific pain. Bella's jaw drops and she rushes over to me. She looks my arm over and looks me in the eyes.

"DAD!"

It's becoming a blur but I see the rest of the Cullen's making a fire in a metal trash can as they are burning James's body.

"Make the choice Bella hurry."

"I can't Dad."  
"Yes you can. NOW! Human drain the poison from him, Vampire help spread it."

I go to tell her to turn me I want to be her equal. I want to be with her. I want to protect her but the poison screams inside my veins and I can't even talk.

Bella shakes her head and closes her eyes.

"What if I can't stop?"

"You can and you will."  
Bella wraps her mouth around my arm and I start to feel relief.

"Bella you can stop now." Her dad says.

"BELLA YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Jasper yells and rushes over.

Everything goes black.

Bellapov

"He's going to be ok Bella."

I nod and peek into the hospital room.

"Are you sure this is what you want hun?"

I nod again.

"OK then we'll meet you back at the house."

Carlisle kisses my forehead and Alice releases my hand.

"Love you sis." Jazz says and pats me on the back.

I enter the room I see that they've replaced his other cast but now has one where the bite was on the left arm. I'll never forgive myself. Edward sleeps soundly thanks to the pain meds and I slip the note in his hand and kiss his wonderful lips one last time.

I rush out of there before I change my mind.

Edwardpov

"Edward,

I hope you start to get better soon. I'm sorry I didn't get to you soon enough. My father made the "area" look like an accident from falling. We told the doctor you had a bad skating accident which shouldn't be hard to believe since you were skating with a broken arm.

By the time you read this we will all be gone. We have to leave before too much suspicion is caused, my mother and father also don't age so people will begin to talk. You and I Edward can never be I put my family at too much risk it's just not worth it. Especially over some high school crush we'll both move on from. You'll have no problems finding a beautiful girl one with a pulse, warmth, one you can throw into the back of a pickup and have sex with, and give you children and a future. I'll find someone that's not as vulnerable and more suited for my family. I'm sorry for hurting you and dragging you into this. Time will go by and you will see its better this way and you'll be happier.

Take care Edward - Bella

Just like that, Edward thinks. He closes his eyes to the sound of the heart monitor beeping in the background. While each beep reminds him that he's alive, to him it sounds like the pieces of his heart hitting the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(I don't own anything)

I can't stand it anymore. I rip off the stupid heart monitors as they make that sound like I'm dead wishing I was right now. I rip out the IV and start towards the table where my clothes are.

"What the hell are you doing Edward?"

I turn to see Jake at the door.

"Leaving that's what!" I snap.

"Son, what the hell happened?"

I turn to see my father and almost lose it right there.

"Dad?"

"Whoa." Jake reaches for me as I get dizzy.

"Damn it Edward get back in that bed." Charlie says.

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Someone called didn't know who they were but said we needed to get to the hospital cause you were here." My dad said with a curious look about his face.

"Of course they did." I say bitterly.

"Lay down Edward." Jake says.

"I can't I want out of here and I got to find her."

"Find who?"  
"I remember the secret and what she wrote about her family being in danger."

"No one never mind."

I'm dying inside. I don't know how to deal with this. What do I do now? I can't possibly live my life normally now. Not without Bella Cullen.

"Edward are you going to tell me what the heck happened?" Charlie says looking me over.

"Skateboarding accident." I sigh and turn to the window.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He says and takes a seat next to my bed.

Jacob looks at me shaking his head and narrowing his brows.

I feel like there's been a hole punched through my heart and the wind is blowing right through it. "I'm gonna go talk to the doctor." My father says and exits the room.

"So what really happened?" Jacob says as soon as Charlie leaves.

"Exactly what I said, just unlucky I suppose."

"Edward you never bust nothing like this anyhow you look more like you got hit by a car. Did your girl beat you up or something?"

That pain in my chest picks up as I think about her.

"Where is she anyhow?"

"Gone."

"Wait what? That was quick didn't even get the chance to meet her yet."

I nod.

"You're hiding something Edward. I haven't seen this expression on your face since well since Renee' died."

"I'm just tired and want to go home."

"So did she move or who dumped who?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"She dumped you…"

I leap out of the bed and grab Jake by the collar of his shirt.

"I said I don't want to talk about it so shut the fuck up!"

I let go but not before I shove him.

"Edward!"

I turn to see my father saw this but couldn't possibly give a damn at the moment. Jake sits down not taking his eyes off me. This only pisses me off more but I try to chew the anger back.  
"How are you dad?"

He looks at me as if caught off guard.

"I'm fine Edward. But then again I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed."

My dad grabs my clothes off the table and tosses them my way.

"Doc says you can go home. Gotta say he's no Mr. Cullen but he'll do I guess."

I wince at this. Jake and Charlie leave the room and I can't dress fast enough. I open the door and feel like a zombie. Charlie pats me on the back and we get in the car.

"Where's Billy?"

"He had something to do but that he'd come by the house later and see how you were."

"How bout we get some pizza and all watch the game tonight?"

"Actually I'm pretty tired and sore dad I just want to call it a night if that's ok with the both of you."

"You can just drop me off then Charlie if you don't mind."

"Ok then."

I see them both glaring at me through the corner of my eye but turn to the window and look out at the trees.

"See you later Edward take care and call me when you're ready to hang out."

I nod. We arrive at the house.

"Glad you're back dad."

"Are you sure?" My dad asks as he sees me already heading to my room.

"Yes dad I'm just tired."

"Well ok then. Goodnight Edward."

"Night dad."

I close the door and lean against it closing my eyes. I slide down to the floor bringing my knees to my chest. I feel as though I can't breathe. This can't be happening this can't be real. She isn't gone. We aren't over. I love her and she loves me. She's my Bella…

I grab my cell and look upon it and think about calling her. This is when I noticed she's gone through my phone and deleted any pictures of her that I had even the one on my background. I take my phone and throw it against the wall. It breaks then it dawns on me you idiot if she tries to call you now, how will she?

I don't really want to face my dad right now so I sneak out the window and head to the Cullen's house. I knock on the door first but of course no answer. I then begin to look in the windows and everything's gone. I press my forehead against one of them and roll around sliding back on to the ground. The note said they'd be leaving but part of me hoped that wasn't true. I couldn't imagine an entire family up and leaving because of me.

My entire body begins to boil, my heart races, I'm fucking furious. I take one of the bat's they've left behind from the baseball game. I take my rage out on each window smashing them in. I then take the bat and fling it as hard as I can into the glass screen door.

"FUUUCCCCKKKKKK!" I yell running my hands through my hair and pulling at it.

I fall to my knees I've still so much anger in me.

I get in the car and peel out of the drive. I slam on the accelerator once I'm on the freeway not even paying attention to the speed nor do I care. A cop pulls out and shines its lights on me. I growl out and slam on my brakes angrily.

"License and registration?" He says once he gets to the window.

I take my license out from my wallet and the registration from the glove compartment. He takes them and goes to his car. Then he returns.

"Sir do you know how fast you were going?" He says handing me my stuff back.

"Nope, look can I just have my ticket so I can go home now?"

He shines his flashlight on me.

"Please step out of the car."

"OH COME THE FUCK ON!" I say as I open the door and slam it.

"Have you been drinking Edward?"

"Of course not! You can test me and see for yourself."

The cop sighs.

"Aren't you Swan's boy?"

"Yes."

"He's always talked about what a good kid you are. Not really proving that tonight are we Edward?"

"What can I say bad day."

"Apparently."  
The cop gets on his cell and starts dialing.

"Stay there or I'll have to put you in cuffs and take you in."

"Whatever."

The cop steps away momentarily but continues to watch me as he speaks on the phone. I roll my eyes as my father pulls up minutes later. The cop and he talk and shake hands. Then the cop leaves and my dad walks over to me.

"Let's go home."

I look at him confused expecting to be yelled at or grounded or worse.

"We'll pick up your car later just make sure it's locked up."

I don't dare argue or say anything in fact I think I'm in a state of shock now which is overriding just a hint of the anger I still feel.

Bellapov

I watch the leopard walk past me. My throat aches but I welcome the pain. I lean back in the tree begging for it to hurt even more. It's what I deserve. It's what I want. I want to feel the hurt. To remind myself of the demon I am and how I hurt him. I've been in this tree for three days and not moved. It's also been raining nonstop. I hate being in soaking wet clothes so I welcome it. Any discomfort or irritation is welcomed.

I had to get away. It's better this way alone. I can't hurt anyone and I don't have to know of Alice's visions. Especially any pertaining to him, I can't have anything driving me back to him. He deserves to be happy. With me around how could he possibly be happy with death knocking on his door every second.

The Amazon is my new home. I belong here just like any other wild animal. I put on the note that I would meet someone less vulnerable. But knew then and know now I will never love again nor do I want to. This is the worst sort of pain I'd rather go through the three days of torture from being turned then this. I find myself wanting to run back to him to tell him that letter was full of crap and that I love him. That I'd gladly be with him till he turns old and gray.

I shake my head on this. I don't even deserve his memory. I close my eyes. I won't let myself think of him. I will seclude myself from any social being. I will become nothing more than a savage beast.

Edwardpov

2 months later

"Ok that's it I've had it." Charlie says and yanks his keys off the counter.

"Let's go Edward." He says as I'm heading up the stairs to my room.

"I don't want to go anywhere dad."

"I don't care if you do or don't. I'm not going to have you spend every day up in your room like some sort of emo goth kid that hates the world."

"It's better than the alternative!" I hint.

Charlie bats his eyes and looks to the ground.

"Dad I'm sorry I didn't mean that…"

"I know you didn't son. Come on it'll do you some good get out of the house. Another thing I'm going to say is Jake's been there for you thick and thin since you were both in diapers! I want you to do something with him this weekend. Even if it's something dumb and reckless just don't let me know about it and come back in one piece. Quit blowing off the people that care about you Edward."

I sigh and stare straight ahead.

We pull up to the police station. Dad got to come back a few weeks ago. They've even given him a promotion and raise showing at least things are going better for him.

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see." He smiles.

"Hey Charlie." One of his bud's says as we enter the police station.

"Hey Mike."

"You turning him in?" The guy teased.

"I may one of these days if he doesn't straighten up."

I roll my eyes. My father leads me through a gym area into a boxing ring.

"Um dad?"

I say as he takes off his shirt and for the first time ever I realize my dad is ripped.

"How the hell?"

Another cop hands me some boxing gloves.

"DAD!"  
"You want to hit something son? Come hit me."

My dad places in a mouth piece and gets some gloves on.

"I'm not going to hit you this is stupid."

I throw the gloves down on the floor and go to exit the ring.

"Edward Masen Swan put those gloves on right this minute and come deck the shit out of me!"

I turn my head in total disbelief and wonder if my dad's totally lost his mind.

"If I hit you will you shut up and leave me the hell alone!"

"Depends on how hard."

I shake my head in irritation and put on the gloves. I walk over to him and swing but he dodges.

"HEY!" I snap.

I try again and he dodges.

"HIT ME EDWARD!"  
"I'm trying but you keep moving!"

I keep trying as he keeps dodging and finally I'm so mad that I pretend to go for the face but strike him in the gut. My dad rears back and starts gasping for air.

"DAD?"  
He starts laughing and holds up a hand as he gains composure.

"Jackass." I say as I go to exit the ring.

I feel a blow to my back and turn to see my dad dancing around menacingly.

"OH come on!"

He hits me again. Now I'm pissed and I keep striking missing more than I hit but get a few in. We go at this for at least an hour or so. We towel off taking out our mouth pieces and gloves.

"Same time tomorrow Edward."

"What?"

"Well don't you feel a little better?"

I nod realizing that yes a bit of stress does feel lifted. The pain is still there horrifically but yes I do feel slightly better.

"Then same time tomorrow. Trust me son it helps."

"So what are we doing today?"

I shrug. Jake looks to be in thought and looks to me with a hint of grin.

"What?"

"Rock climbing."

"Seriously?"

"Why not I've done it a couple times already with Paul I could teach you and make a day of it."

"Rock climbing huh?"

"Precisely."

Jake grabs a couple of bags from the shed and we start hiking towards the area. He shows me how to get the hang of it and for some odd reason I start to find it relaxing as we get our grove going. He shows me what areas to put my hands and feet and how to do the ropes.

When we're done we're exhausted and it's getting dark. We call Charlie and Billy and let them know we're camping out. I start a fire and Jacob sets up camp.

"Missed this bro, it's good to have you back."

I look to him and nod as I chug some water down.

"Went out with Chelsea last night."

The girl from the store, Jacob's rather turned into what could only be phrased as a serial dater. It seems every week it's someone new. Which stinks I really liked Angela thought she'd be good for Jake but he just can't settle on one girl.

"That's cool. What's she like?"

"Cool, sweet and STACKED!"

I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm serious I wanted to nurse the entire date."

"You're such an ass."

Jacob shrugs.

"Not really I treat my ladies nice."

"That's just it. Ladies, it should only be one Jake. I really liked Angela you two were good together."  
"Speaking of which heard from that Bella chick and her family yet?"

The hole in my heart echoes as he says her name. I close my eyes and shake my head.

"Probably better off bro. Really you should totally nail Jessica. She's hot and likes you. At least you know she wouldn't be a bitch like Bella and leave your ass. Jessica's wanted you for years."

"Bella is not a bitch Jake."

"Um I'm sorry bro but she really is a total bitch."

I leap out at Jake as he's still sitting down and punch him in the face.

"What the hell Edward!"

"You fucking asshole don't you ever say anything about Bella again! You don't know her hell you've never met her, what gives you the right to judge."

"Dude come on it's all over town about how she left you everyone thinks she's a bitch."

"FUCK YOU DUDE!" I punch at him again and he rolls over on me and puts his knee into my crotch.

We continue to punch one another till we're both too tired to care anymore.

"Time to go Edward." Jake gives me a soft kick to the ribs as I'm sleeping.

I roll over and sigh covering my face with my sleeping bag.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. It was out of line. I just don't like seeing you go through this Edward this just isn't you. You pushed past this when your mom died barely and now I'd swear you're worse than ever! This girl really did a number on you."

"She didn't do anything to me. This isn't her fault."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself dude. She dumped you not the other way around."

"Once again Jacob you don't know her and don't know her reasoning."

"If she really loved you the way you clearly love her she would have done whatever's possible to make things work instead of running away."

"It's complicated."

"Apparently that seems to have been the status of your relationship. No girl is worth this bro."

"You're wrong." I say and crawl out of my sleeping bag.

I roll it up and help pack everything away. Jacob drops me off.

"Later bro." He gives me a fist bump.

"Later Jake."

"You guys have a nice time?"

"Sure, it was ok."

"Cool." My dad pats the couch.

I sit beside him he's watching one of the games.

"Dad?"

"Yes Edward?"

"What did happen?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Billy said something about taking you on a spirit quest or something when you were gone a couple months back. You never told me what you two did or what that meant exactly."

My dad swallows and nods. Charlie grabs the remote and cuts off the TV. This is something my dad's never done we've always talked around the TV. He turns and looks me in the eyes.

"A lot of nonsense actually or so I thought." Charlie cracks a smile. "Billy started dancing around me like some drunken fool spouting off a bunch of crap here and there that I couldn't understand. I sat there like an idiot freezing my ass off. It seemed like hours went by I finally begin to feel very tired still Billy continued to talk and prance around me. I kept wondering how could my best friend be some raving loon. Eventually I feel asleep. Once I awoke I saw an eagle standing before me. It was tilting it's head to the side. I couldn't get over how big and spectacular it was. I sat up in front of it thinking it'd fly off but it didn't just continued to stare."  
"Charlie."

"I look around wondering who's calling me as the voice is whimsical and echo like."

"I'm right here Charlie."

"I turn towards the great bird and look it in the eyes."

"It wasn't your fault Charlie."

"What wasn't my fault? I find it very odd that I'm talking to a bird. I assume this is all just a very odd dream thanks to Billy and his nonsense."  
"Her death the one you've been blaming yourself for."

"OK this is ridiculous and I say and stand up."

"You had to make a choice. You loved them both. But it's been killing you. You made the right choice Charlie. It's time you stop blaming yourself. Time to be what Edward needs, he needs you Charlie. The way she needed you, you were always there for her. But now you make yourself absent when he needs you. My jaw drops the bird hops a little ways closer."

Edward is going to go through some tests of his own. Some tough times, the spirits have chosen him Charlie. They need him, you need him and he needs you. I laugh at this."

"This is no laughing manner."

"Then what is this? I waved my hands about feeling crazy."

"He needs you Charlie. Edward will have to make some tough decisions. Tougher than the average teenager if he doesn't have your support he could fail. He could lose himself and never find himself again. Whatever he tells you whatever he decides you must trust and support him as he will lose everyone else's support, friends anyone he's looked up to or held dearly to his heart."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do this and know what to say or do?"

"You will know Charlie when the time comes. But for now you must earn Edward's trust and show him you have his back no manner what happens. Tough times are ahead Charlie. But Edward's a bright, loving wonderful young man with nothing but love carrying him through this world. If that love is ever diminished he will die with it."

I turned my head for one second to see the eagle flying off. As it flew away I heard it say.

"We shall meet again Charlie I promise."

"But the voice had changed no longer was it whimsical nor echo like but was directly in my ear. It was your mother."

I lose all composure and break down right there on the couch. My dad puts his arms around me. I start shaking, I'm trying to get out of his grip. It's too much, I can't let me go, I think in my head.

"It's ok son."

"No it isn't!"

"Why is that?"

"Because I already failed!"

My dad breaks down along with me.

"No you haven't Edward. Trust me you could never fail."

But he just doesn't get it. What my mother told him all makes sense. But I failed because Bella's gone and never coming back. If I'd done everything right she'd still be here.

"I told you to stay away from me Edward! How the hell did you find me?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't and I'm not sure just did."

"You idiot how could you do this!"

"Bella… Please… I love you."

Bella's eyes grow wide as a large group of vampires in black cloaks appear. Bella puts her hand out and uses her shield to shove me back away from them. There's so many. Bella's family line up beside her all taking stance but they are greatly outnumbered.

"No." What have I done?I try to get up to defend the Cullen's to let this group know it's my fault. I did this I should be the one to die. But within the manner of seconds the Cullen's are laying dead on the ground. I scream out as they are dragging Bella away. She continues to keep her shield on me as they rip her limb to limb taking her head last.

"BEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAA!"

"Snap out of it son!" My dad says shaking me awake.

I look around the room covered in sweat.

"Dad where's Bella?"

My dad sighs shaking his head.

"It's just another nightmare and Bella's not here Edward you know this."

I roll over in my bed covering my head.

"You ok now?"

I nod under the covers a though he can see me.

"Well um ok then. Holler if you need me. Goodnight Edward."

"Night dad."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(I don't anything)

Carlislepov

I can't stand this anymore. Honestly I don't believe any of us can. It's just not the same without her. Even Rosalie has said so much. She begged for me not to come find her. Not to use Alice to seek her out but I must. I fear I'll go mad if I go another day in worry. I need my baby girl home if I have to drag her kicking and screaming so be it.

"Alice." Is all I say she reads the look on my face.

Alice smiles as if relieved I finally broke. She wraps her arms around me and whispers. "Amazon."

I shake my head as I make my way through. There's so much ground to cover and the Amazon's are never ending. I've half the mind to kidnap poor Edward and bring him with me to coax her. Hell I'd even thought of turning him myself then bringing him. But that isn't my decision to make and if I did that and harm came to him she's surely never forgive me.

I search every nook and cranny I can think of knowing if she spots me first she'll surely run and hide. A couple days have gone by and I'm beginning to fear she's perhaps moved on and isn't even here anymore, or that she's spotted me and ran.

The corner of my eye I see movement and the familiar scent hits me. A smile breaks across my face. I do not act right away or call her out. I stay back and carefully plan how to go about this. I climb up a tree so I can get a better look and hope that she doesn't catch my scent nor catch sight of me. I see her below feeding on a jaguar. Her hair a tangled mess, her body covered in dirt and mud, she's barefoot and wearing the same flowered pattern dress she was wearing when she left. It's however covered in red blood and brown mud instead of the white and blue flower pattern. Though not near as messy this is the same look she had that day I found her by the supermarket many years ago.

I quietly follow her once she's fed off the jaguar. She even moves around like a primate now more than a vampire or human. If I didn't know my daughter inside out I'd swear I was watching Jane of the jungle hopping around the trees and tumbling into a cave. This is the opportunity I needed I can try to convince her without her running or so I hoped.

I make my way in the horrific smell of rot hits my nose. I look around to see dead animals laying around everywhere. Some covered in maggots and flies buzzing around them. I hold my breath and avoid stepping on loose bones. She's done this to keep people at bay knowing if a person enters this cave they won't make it far without vomiting or being frightful.

"Why are you here?" I turn to see her sitting against a corner of the cave.

"I've come to bring you home Bella dear."

"This is my home."

She says with her back to me not even glancing a look towards me.

"No it isn't Bella. This is a personal hell you've created out of your own guilt."

"Go home Carlisle."  
"Not without my daughter."

"We both know I'm not your daughter."

Her words hurt but I know she's just trying to hurt me and make me want to leave.

"You're still very much my daughter and always will be. Don't you think for a moment I want spank your ass, hog tie you and bring you back home."

Suddenly I feel my head smash into the wall of the cave. My daughter stares into my eyes as her hands are wrapped around my throat. She doesn't even blink.

"GO HOME!" She roars.

I shake my head and hate what I'm about to do but have to take manners into my own hands now. I fling out my arms and shove her into the ground of the cave. She hisses out baring her fangs and shoots out from the ground back out at me. She brings both fist down on my shoulders I feel my feet get buried within as she kicks at my knee caps but I grab her leg before she completes the kick and send her twirling throughout the cave. I rush towards her and grab her by the collar of her dress and yell right in her face.

"Either you're coming home or you'll have me join your precious trophies that lay amongst the grounds of this cave because you'll have to tear me limb from limb and fry my god damn head before I leave you!"

Bella looks me in the eyes and falls to her knees. I softly stroke the back of her head. I come to my knees as well and cup her face in my hands.

"You're not backing down on me now understood?" She nods her head and I wrap my arms around her.

I bring my daughter back but know she may never be the same. Alice and Rosalie help get her washed up and properly clothed but she's not said a word. She's accepted hugs and kind words of her return but her face blank and she spends most of her time in her room. We're all afraid to push her out of fear it could make her run again. For now we will give her time but fear I may have lost my Bella.

My other children are racking their brains as well trying to think of how to help her. Never have I seen a vampire look so fragile yet hostile all at once. I wonder about the boy Edward and how he is holding up. I'd begun to care for him in a paternal way as well. I do hope he is well and not as broken as Bella. I find myself wondering if perhaps I should have been more persuasive when she asked me what to do. Should have I said turn the boy? Or mad stronger suggestions on the manner. I shake my head on this knowing there's no possible way of knowing. It could have turned out worse and we could have killed the boy rather than turned him. Turning is always a risk considering you do die then wait to see if the poison even spread enough to work.

I step into the bedroom to see my wife brushing Bella's hair and smiling upon her in the mirror. But I see the same fear in my wife's eyes that's amongst my own. We all know that Bella is here but she's not really. I've never seen Bella this way in all my years I've seen her close to self-destruction but this is something else something vacant.

Edwardpov

"You and Jake be careful I don't want you going out in the woods."

"More deaths?"

My dad nods while scoping a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

Going to school now is like it has been since she left. I sit alone because I prefer it. Because I'm tired of hearing about her not remembering her no but having people asks about her. I'm looking forward to hanging out with Jake after school that's all I really have besides the days my dad and I try to beat the crap out of one another at the boxing ring. Nothing major today we're just going to our usual skating place. I didn't realize until we got there and started how it'd affect me.

("Speaking of showing off."

"I know I'm not very accustomed to human traits but how did you manage to skateboard with your left arm broken. Wasn't that what humans consider well stupid and reckless?"

"Yes some would and don't' know didn't really occur to me to be honest. It's like I was born to fly."

"I'd like to see you skate sometime. Even though I've already seen that flip thingy you do, pretty cool for a human that is."

"For a human huh?"

"And wait when did you see this?"

"Hmmmm I sort of let that slip huh."

"Well I was out hunting picked up the scent of a bear but smelled something much more appeasing.

"Me?")

I'm in the air as I think about that day and that hole in my air aches and I come crashing down.

"EDWARD!" I'm lying on my back as Jacob comes running.

I cough out trying to catch my breath.

"Do you want me to call 911?"

I roll my eyes and yank his cell out from his hands as he starts to dial.

"I'm fine let me catch my breath would ya!" I finally manage to say.

Jacob sighs and stands back up he holds out his hand as I use it to rise up.

"You want to call it a night?" Jake asks.

"Whoa Jake?" I look to see he's sweating profusely and looks like he's coming down with something.

"What?"

"You don't look so hot."

"Well fuck you very much how very gay of you to notice."

I laugh.

Jake double over though grabbing his gut.

"Edward bro I don't feel so good."

"Let me get you home hop in the truck."

I rush Jake over to Billy's only to notice he's getting worse. I get out of the truck and open Jake's door trying to help him inside. I call out to Billy for help. Billy runs out and we balance him on our shoulders and lay him on his bed. Jake rolls around groaning out.

"Perhaps it's time you go home Edward."

"Yeah ok. You get better Jake take care."

Billy pats my back as I leave the house and head home.

I call to check on Jake the next day but no answer. I give it another week figuring he came down with the flu still no answer. Even Charlie can't get ahold of either. Dad says to give them both time maybe they both caught it. Three weeks goes by I hear nothing neither Charlie of Billy. Charlie said he came by the house today but they either wouldn't open the door or wasn't home but he figured they weren't home.

After school I find myself heading towards the meadow. Bella and I's meadow, I'm hoping that at least the memory and being there will help. I keep feeling like Jake's blowing me of and haven't a clue why. Maybe it's just my imagination considering Billy has also not been by the house since that day. If my dad's not making it too big a deal I suppose I shouldn't but can't help but to at least be concerned.

This just isn't like Jake not to text and call nearly every damn day or want a guy's night. I've called all the guys even freaking Leah and none of them will really tell me anything.

I lie down and feel the breeze against my body. I imagine Bella lying against my chest once more; breathing in her familiar glorious floral scent that drove me wild whilst running my hands through her beautiful hair. I remember the way it felt when she'd kiss me.

"My, My what have we here?"

I jump up recognizing the familiar Jamaican accent, his eyes red as ever. A sick part of me glad to see him, the stupid part is hoping he has news of Bella. The insane part just glad to be around vampires again, yes I know Bella would say something along the lines of how odd I was and I'd retort says the vampire.

"Weren't you a pet of the Cullen's?"  
"Something like that."  
"And where are the Cullen's?"

Lie out of your ass.

"They moved but they visit often. I'll have to tell them you stopped by in fact I'm waiting on Emmett and Jasper to show up any minute if you wish to wait and visit."

Laurent laughs.

"Are you now?"

I shrug pretending like I've nothing to worry about.

"Your choice."

He sniffs the air.

"They aren't anywhere near yet my friend."

"They're quite fast as you already know. So what brings you by?" I keep up the casual act.

"Victoria."

"Oh?"

"It seem's she wasn't too happy about your lady taking out her mate. She wishes to return the favor."

I swallow hard on this.

"You see she wants you to suffer like she is. She wants you alive and to make Bella watch as she tears you limb from limb and drains you dry. However, I'm awful thirsty and your blood calls to me and I've had enough of Victoria. I will do you a kindness and you will not suffer as she intended I will make it quick and painless."

He dashes towards me as I turn and start trying to run knowing deep down there is no way to run from a vampire. I trip and find myself wondering how the vampire hasn't gotten me yet. I turn to see A huge rustic wolf baring it's teeth at Laurent. More of the wolves come out from the woods. The rustic wolf looks to me shaking his head almost human like. Before he leaps at the vampire's throat and takes off with him dragging him into the woods.

I run to my truck as fast as my legs will carry me and speed all the way home. I dash inside the house. Billy and dad are sitting at the kitchen eating fried catfish and talking.

"DAD!"

They both turn towards me as I'm out of breath.

"Edward? You ok son?"

"Yes dad, but you won't believe what I just saw. I know now. I know what it is."

"Slow down Edward what do you know?"

He places his fork down.

"They're wolves huge ass wolves the size of bears. They are the ones doing all the killings."

Billy looks up at me in such a way, almost a look of slight anger and disappointment. Does he not believe me?

"Dad I swear!"

"Well Billy you ready to see if we can track us some wolves?"

"Sure I suppose."

I think about the wolves and the vampire.

"Wait dad!" I feel panicked all a sudden.

"You can't go out there!"

"It's my job son. We'll be fine don't you worry. I want you to stay in the house and lock the door."

He grabs his shotgun and tosses Billy one.

"Oh and Edward?"

I look to him scared out of my mind that something could happen to him.

"Next time I stay out of the woods I mean it! Do you understand?"

I nod.

"Be careful dad."

They exit the house and I do as he said and lock the doors. Nothing like worrying about your father and your best friend's father being on the menu of not only a deadly vampire but possibly a few wolves as well… Great, I wish I'd had kept my mouth shut. I just don't think damn it. If Billy was here then that must mean that… I dash out of the house and get in my truck. I know he said not to leave but I had to make sure Jake was alright.

I knock on the door and no answer so I walk around to the shed and see no one. I see Jacob working on a bike out towards one of the dirt trails by his house.

"What the hell dude you can't pick up a phone?!"

"I've been worried sick so was Charlie. I couldn't get any of the boys to tell me what was going on either."

Jake stands up and drops his wrench.

"Go home Edward. You shouldn't be here."

"What?"  
"I'm not messing around go home. It's not good for you here?"

"Why?"

"JUST BECAUSE!" He says shaking his head as if fighting something.

"What's with you Jake?"

"I don't know why don't you ask your precious Cullen?"

"Excuse me what's that have to do with anything!" I yell past the pain that just blasted through my heart.

"You want to know what's wrong with me? It's those god damned blood thirsty Cullen's!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't pretend you didn't know Edward. It all makes sense now. Why you were so protective and secretive. You make me sick! They all deserve to die especially Bella!"

I deck Jake as hard as I can.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"  
I holler out as Jake transforms into a freaking huge ass wolf and comes towards me growling. I back away realizing it's the same wolf that took out Laurent. Paul and Sam come running out from the woods and I see them transform as well. Jake threatens me stomping out his foot into the gravel baring his teeth fog comes from his breath.

"Jake?"

I back away fast as I can and head to my truck. My entire body shaking, my mind wracking around what just happened, part of me hoping I was going to wake up. I'm shaking so bad I can't even drive. I pull over and put my hands over the hood of my car for support and puke my guts out. I slam my hands into the hood when I'm done.

"Edward?" My dad says pulling up beside me with his cruiser and Billy Black inside.

"You ok Edward?"

I want to tell Charlie but can't.

"Jesus Edward you act as if you've seen a ghost."

Billy glances over at me. Suddenly I feel like my father's life hangs in the balance of what I just witnessed. I know I can't possibly say anything not unless I want us both killed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(I don't own anything)

I get home and see a familiar black car parked outside our house.

"Carlisle?" I say and park my car practically running to my house.

I see Alice and Rosie sitting on my porch eyeing me as if something was amiss.

"Edward?" Alice says jumping up and does that awkward embrace thing again.

"Mind telling me how the hell you're still alive?!"

"Um what?"

"Alice saw that Laurent found you and him going after you. But then her vision went blank. We all assumed it was stress from seeing your death."

"My death?"

Alice and Rosie look to one another in wonder.

"I don't know what's wrong with my visions Rosie. When it comes to Edward as of late he seems to come and go. There's something in the way something keeping me from seeing everything."

"So you both came to check on whether I'd died or not."

"Yes but…"

Alice grabs her head and grows silent.

"NO!" She yells once she finally snaps out of it.

She turns to Alice with fear in her eyes.

"Bella's going to the Volturi, she believes Edward really is dead!"

"Volturi?" I say confused.

"Yes we don't have time Edward!" She grabs my wrist and starts leading me to the car.

"Wait why would Bella think I'm dead?"

"Part of it's my fault she overheard me telling our father of my vision. She flipped out but I told her to give me a chance to prove it otherwise. However, it seems someone I'm not sure who has concluded to her that you have indeed died."  
"Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know but Edward if we don't leave now they will kill Bella."

My heart sinks to my knees, I feel clammy and sick. Rosie and Alice grab my arms leading me to the car.

"She needs to see you're alive. Nothing else will manner if she catches sight of me and Rosie or anyone else first she will only assume we are trying to stop her. She must see you first she must know you're alive. That is the only way we can stop her from exposing herself to the public and causing the Volturi to punish her by death. That is the sentence for a vampire exposing themselves."

"Why would she do that?" I practically scream feeling like the world is coming to an end.

"She was barely alive to begin with to her if you don't exist. She doesn't have a purpose and she blames herself for not protecting you yet again. Bella thinks this is all her fault. "

"What do you mean she was barely alive?"

I take notice Alice is speeding as fast as she can through Forks.

"Once you two were over she ran away after too long it became too much to bare. She spent a few months in the Amazon away from everyone and everything. It took our father going to get her and practically dragging her back for her to return. But even when she returned Edward she wasn't herself."

"I don't understand."

"She never wanted to leave you Edward. It killed her if you only knew what you mean to her."

"But she left me…"

"Because your life meant more to her than anything else on this earth, the mere thought of you dying drives her insane."

"Then why didn't she just turn me!"

"Because she didn't know what you wanted, because she'd be taking you away from your family, friends and everyone else once you turn you can't live a normal life you have to say goodbye to everything Edward, she also felt you were too young to know what you wanted you're still in high school. Bella didn't feel it was right to take your life away from you."

"My life is hers she can do what she wants with it."

Alice and Rosie look upon one another. Rosie shrugs and looks out the window. I sigh and feel very impatient like we're not going fast enough even though I know she's going fast as she can.

"How far do we have to go?"

"Italy."  
"How are we going to get there in time?"

"If we have no complications we will barely make it in time. The sun will be up in a few more hours. She plans to do this when the sun is at its highest peak and brightest so everyone can see. But there's another problem Edward."

"What's that?"

"Today is Dia de los Muertos."

"And?"

"It's rather a big thing there and finding Bella might be like finding a needle in a haystack. But you must and fast Edward. You wanted your chance to save Bella. This is it."

I see Rosie closing her eyes and swallowing. I never thought the blonde brat could look vulnerable and scared but she truly did.

Bella can't die I repeat over and over in my head like a broken record. God Bella why would you do this? I'm not worth this. I'm not. Not worth your life. Damn it Bella. This internal war continues in my head as we continue our way to Italy. If she dies… She can't. She mustn't! Why do I have to be so fucking weak! What am I supposed to do in order to stop her or to protect her if shit goes down!

After what seems like forever we finally arrive. There's security guards everywhere and people in red cloaks swarm the area. Fuck I'm thinking how do I find Bella in this?

"Head towards the main plaza under the clock tower." Alice says as they make her stop the car where it is. "RUN EDWARD!"

My heart races my mind crazed every bit of will power I have drives me to my Bella. She can't die she can't I love her to damn much I don't care if she chooses not to be with me or not! She can't die!

I find the plaza area finally and look around desperately trying to see any signs of Bella. Through the corner of my eye as I pass through the mad celebration, I see her. The vampiric angel herself I'm a few feet away and make a mad dash. She steps out and slowly brings the cloak down from her face unclasping it about to drop the cloak to the ground. I shove her hard as I humanly can back into the doorway out of the sun and hurriedly pick up the robe. I place the robe back around her and wrap my arms around her.

She smiles.  
"Death is wonderful."

She runs her hands along my arms and chest.

"Death has made you a god." She says leaning her head into my chest.

"You're not dead neither am I Bella baby."

I feel her continue to run her hands along my newly muscled biceps.

"What happened to your body Edward?" She says still not letting me go and I hear her breathing me in.

She opens her eyes.

"We have to be dead because my throat doesn't burn and you're even more beautiful than ever." She says melting my heart and proving to me she still really loves me.

She tilts her head looking around as it all starts to dawn on her.

"Edward!" She embraces me hurting me slightly along my rib cage but I dare not speak of it or complain she could break me into a million pieces right now and I wouldn't care I'll gladly take the pain just knowing she's alive.

She sinks down to her knees.

"Oh no Edward what have I done." She says keeping her arms wrapped around my waist and leaning her head into me.

"No."

"Easy Bella baby rise up. We can get through this.

She stands and looks upon me scared out of her mind but grabs my hand.

"Hurry let's go."

I nod and begin to follow her when a petite young blonde looking girl comes our way.

"Follow." She demands Bella's eyes go black a certain look comes about her.  
"Just keep quiet Edward." She warns as we begin down the long hall that seems to be leading to hell.

I notice Bella's protective hold on me as we continue down the hall. We enter through a set of double doors. Three vampires set amongst a set of thrones. One blonde with shoulder length hair with a smug grin about him and the youngest looking, the one in the middle had dark hair and smiled ear to ear but seemed to not be taking his eyes off Bella, then the one with no real emotion about him other than just looking upon us he too had dark hair only seemed to be slightly older looking than the middle one.

The middle one rises making his way towards Bella. He smiles cupping her cheeks into his hands. He kisses her cheeks then her forehead.

"Beautiful as ever my dear."

The desire to face plant this vampire came over me. He then tilted his head ever so slightly.

"And who do we have here." He breathes me in his eyes going black.

"HE'S MINE!" Bella hisses and steps out in front of me.

He smiles and leans into Bella caressing her cheek.

"And I'd always hoped you'd be mine." He says causing me a tense feeling as I put my hands about her waist.

"May I?" He says to Bella but looking upon me.

Bella's hand doesn't let go of my own as he puts his hands to my forehead.

"You my dear have broken the law."

"His blood calls to you so powerfully so intensely you fantasize about feeding from him quenching your thirst and found it nearly impossible to stop when you tried to save him. It makes me thirst." He says eyeing me intensely.

He turns to Bella and wraps his hands around her throat and starts squeezing.

"NO!" I cry out in desperation as he ignores me.  
"Isabella Marie Cullen!" He hisses pressing against her and continuing to choke her.

"Please stop!" I beg watching her body begin to crackle.

"Pain." The blonde that lead us in here begins to say but is looking upon me as I feel nothing.

Bella smiles as though crazed beyond reason at the vampire. The vampire slams Bella into the marble ground her face, shoulders and arms crackle.

"Succumb to me my dear and he won't die." He demands and he's crouched over her hip to hip and looking upon her in desire. A desire that makes me ill… "Be my wife I will give you the world." He takes it upon himself to rub against her. I notice another vampire a younger looking one beside the blonde looking pissed as he watches. I'd swear to be honest that he was jealous.

I was beginning to think everyone here had a hard on for my Bella.

Bella begins to say something as the doors fly open. Carlisle, Alice and Rosie step inside.

"Aro please unhand my daughter." Carlisle says as coolie as Paul Newman.

The vampire on top of Bella looks up to Carlisle and drops his hands.

"Mr. Cullen, what a pleasant surprise." He nods his head as Carlisle nods in return.

"Aro." He nods.

"It seems we have an issue with your coven today and breaking the law. I've given your daughter an alternative but she won't hear of it such a shame honestly."

Carlisle looks to the other dark haired vampire still upon his throne.

"Please Marcus do tell Aro of my daughter's relationship with this boy in comparison."

The vampire nods and looks upon me then Bella.

"It does seem the two have a powerful connection, perhaps more powerful than I've ever felt. The both of them willing to die for the other, the human wishes to become her equal, both the human and the vampire are in love."

"And what of I and Bella?" Aro demands looking to Marcus.

Marcus shakes his head as if afraid to answer.

"Aro with all due respect I wish to bring Bella home now." Carlisle says.

Aro lick his lips and helps Bella up.

"But of course. I do wish Ms. Cullen that you would join us one day."

Bella says nothing.

"She may go with you but the human must stay with us. He knows too much and there is a price to be paid."

"NO!" Bella says looking upon Carlisle pleadingly.

"Please Aro the boy will do no harm we personally will watch after him."  
"It is the law. You know this. He cannot leave these walls having us exposed."

Alice smiles and practically dances towards Aro.

"Please, allow me to show you?!"

She says in such a way that even I'd believed he was hypnotized.

"The boy will be turned." Alice says placing her hands to his head.

"Fascinating." Aro says looking to me then Bella.

He then looks to be in great pain but looks to me.

"Seems you're quit interesting yourself, aren't you?" Bella squirms in the guards arms as Aro cups his hands around my own.

"Nothing really frightens you other than the thought of losing Bella. You're awfully brave." Aro laughs. "You really despise me and wish to rip my head off."

Bella yanks out of the guards grip and appears in front of me. Aro shakes his head staring upon Bella. "You truly break my heart." He kisses her forehead.  
"Please Carlisle take your coven but note that if you do not take care of the manner we will do so ourselves and next time we will not be so kind. Next time they may both very well die. Rules are rules and they must be followed."

"But of course." Carlisle agrees and takes Bella and I both by the arm walking us out of the Volturi's mansion.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(I don't own anything)

"Take the Jag, get out of here before they change their mind." Carlisle says tossing Bella the keys.

"You three come with me."

Alice kisses Bella's cheek and takes off getting into Carlisle's car.

"Meet you at the house hun." Carlisle says to Bella.

Bella and I rush inside the car. I fumble around with the seatbelt as she starts the car and peels out of the drive as fast as she can. Bella goes down the road at 200 mph. There's a look of determination upon her face as she shifts gears and goes even faster. I put my hand on her thigh she closes her eyes and I swear she looked as though she could cry but vampires can't cry.

After a few more moments Bella pulls over and we sit there for a minute. She takes my hand and gently runs it along her face. Her eyes open and she looks into mine. "I love you Edward." She says and I swore my heart jumped out of chest and flew back in knocking me on my ass. I place my hand behind her neck and pull her towards my lips. I find myself pulling at her hair as we kiss upon each other deeply and roughly. She arches her back in such a way and I run my hands along her breast and waist. Bella rips open my shirt and I find her in my lap. My hands go around her waist madly.

She looks me in the eyes and bites on her lower lip. Her eyes black as coal she shakes her head closes her eyes once more and grows still. I'm throbbing below however I want her so fucking bad. Bella simply goes limp and sighs. I can tell she's holding her breath now as she leans her head against my chest. I wrap my arms as tight around her as possible. "I love you too Bella."

Bellapov

How do I even begin?

How do I describe what I'm feeling or thinking?

I can't take my eyes off Edward as he sleeps. I pace about the room not knowing for sure what to do now, I thought he was dead. The words playing over and over in my head, I couldn't get ahold of Edward after Alice's vision nor Charlie so I thought of the one person that would know how Edward was. Jake. "He's gone no thanks to you!" I thought this was confirming Alice's vision of seeing Laurent kill Edward. So what did that mean?

Edward mumbles and tosses and turns in his sleep. I lie beside him and place my arm around him thankful, to hear his pulse, feel the heat coming off his body and hear him breathing. I know now there's no turning back. Now that he's back in my life I can't ever leave him again. I've neither the strength nor the will to pull away. This will only further prove how sick and masochistic I truly am.

Edwardpov

"Bella." I stretch out my arms and see her rolled on her side looking at me.

I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep. I look around and see I'm in my bed.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Vampire remember?"

"Ah, yes."

"Your father's downstairs."

I nod gathering her warning.

"So what story did you give him?"

"Carlisle told him that we all had to leave because I was ill." She sort of laughs at this.

"Which isn't far from the truth, he said that he send Alice and Rosie to come get me because you wanted to see me. That they had feared it was worse than what it was. Lead him to believe that was why we broke up was over my being ill."

"I see."

"So was that in any sort of way hinted about mentally?"

"Watch it Edward Swan…"

I sit up on my bed as it all starts crashing down on me.

"Are you alright?" She says so softly I barely heard her.

"I'm fine."

"Edward you're heart rate is going ninety to nothing, you're sweating profusely and your breathing irregular." She sits beside me.

I swallow hard on this.

"You can't ever do that to me again."

She nods and takes my hand.

"I know."

"Bella…"

I start to say and my cell goes off.

"Hello?"

"We need to talk."

"Jake? Jake? Um hello?"

I shake my head as the line went dead.

Suddenly I turn and see Jake climbing in through my window. Immediately I turn to Bella.

"NO JAKE!" I yell as he starts to shake all over staring her down.

"You've got to be kidding." Bella sighs and wrinkles her nose.

"What is she doing here?" He growls.

"I believe the question is what are you doing here Jake!" I yell.

Jake steps towards her menancingly.

"I'd leave if I were you and never return."

"You honestly think I'm threatened by you mut?"

Ah shit.

Jake starts to transform and Bella quickly tosses him back out the window. By the time he hits the ground he's full blown wolf. He bares his teeth at her. Bella shakes her head and looks to me apologetically and dashes off towards the woods. Jake chases after her. "JAKE!" I run towards the woods and catch up to see Jake with Bella pinned to the ground.

"NO JAKE!" I go to knock him off her and he claws at my face slicing it.

Bella glances over at me her eyes wide and crazed. She wraps her arms and legs around Jake and squeezes him until he whimpers out and I hear his bones begin to crush. Billy comes out from the woods and I see him transform and he knocks the both of them down. I put my hand to my face trying to stop the bleeding. It burns I feel the skin to my cheek flapping and know it's exposing the meat. The taste of copper fills my mouth.

"EDWARD!" Bella comes towards me placing her hand on the area.

Billy keeps a watchful eye on us as he transforms back and he's in the buff. He makes a call to Sam on his cell. Bella turns to Billy.

"If he ever hurts Edward again, I won't hesitate next time."

Billy nods.

"I'd be leaving Bella my boys are coming and they won't take kindly to you being here."

"Is that a threat?"

"No I maybe chief but even I can't hold them off if they wish to attack."

Bella shakes her head. I hear my dad calling me back towards the house.  
"I won't let anyone hurt Edward Bella I promise." He says as Bella fusses over my face.

Bella looks torn about what to do.

"I'm sorry but I can't trust that." She picks me up and eyes Billy once again.

"If Charlie ends up hurt I will end you all." She warns just before taking off.

"That's going to be one mean scar." Jasper says looking me over.

I nod not really able to focus as I see Alice and Bella arguing about something in the corner. The last time they argued like this Bella left.

"What's going on?!" I yell angrily afraid of the alternative.

"Please Edward the stitches…" Carlisle warns.

Bella and Alice turn towards me.

"I've seen it you might as well do it now. Look at him!" Alice snaps.

"Not your decision!" Bella yells back.

"Is this about turning me?"

They both look to me with guilty expressions.

"Edward.." Carlisle says as I grab at my face and a stitch popped.

I shake my head as he starts to re-stitch the area.

"Why don't you and Alice discuss this elsewhere so I can fix Edward up without distractions?"

I pick up a nearby pad and scribble down the words.  
"TURN ME!"

"NO!" She folds her arms and walks out of the room.

I slam down the pad. Then look to Carlisle and pick it up once more.

"Would you?"

Carlisle lets out a nervous laugh.

"I'm afraid I'm staying out of this one." He pats my shoulder and goes back to work.

I flash the same words at Emmett as he's standing off in the corner.  
"Oh hell no I fear Bella more than Rosie at times. I'm not stupid."

"YOU?" I jot down again and show it to Esme.

She softly smiles and kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

"DAMN IT!" I jot down again and Carlisle laughs.

Bellapov

I want to turn him that's the problem. If that doesn't make me a monster what does? Not a minute goes by where I don't fantasize what it'd be like not to have to worry so much to finally have my afterlife partner. But I just can't do that to him not right now anyway. He's not even graduated from school and had all the experiences a normal teen should have. It's bad enough his father lost his wife and now I'd be taking his son? How horrible could I possibly be to leave him alone like that? Charlie needs him and Edward needs Charlie. Now's just not the time I don't care what the hell the Volturi says, or my family. Edward's just not thinking about what this all entails and what it would truly mean to be a vampire. He'd be giving up a normal life to be worried about feeding, staying clear of people that may know him, giving up everything literally just to be a vampire, because he assumes that's the only way he can be with me. Well for now I'm going to do my best to prove otherwise.

He can have me, go to school, have friends and see his dad every day. The only thing about this is it's a bit harder to keep him alive. That makes twice today. I shake my head on this. I'll just have to be more careful keep a more watchful eye and fuck Jake up again if I must or whoever else stands in my way.

Edwardpov

What the hell? I figured after what happened today with the Volturi and Jake she'd be all up in arms to change me! What is this? Does she not truly want me or feel for me the way I thought she really had? Is it something else? Something like maybe she likes being the one with power? Does she like having a boyfriend that's less adequate? Or is even worse? What if she just merely can't stand the thought of being with me once I'm a vampire. What if me being a vampire turns her off to me if I don't have the same scent, feel the same or if she's disgusted by my blood lust? What if me being human is the closest thing to her being human and she doesn't want to be robbed of that?

I must confront her on this once the stitches heal within a few days we will discuss this and I want answers I won't stop until I get them.

Jacobpov

I can't believe my best friend would be betraying me like this. Not just him but Billy my own father. My own flesh and blood! I could hear his thoughts as he knocked Bella and I down. He was ashamed of me and actually more concerned about Edward than I! Everyone's fucking against me. I heard what the pack was thinking. The Cullen's don't belong here! Even after he knew the Cullen's were our enemies even after he knew that girl was a pale faced blood leeching bitch he choose her! I keep hearing my friends and my own father go on in their thoughts about poor Edward's face. How Bella did what she had to do. I'm the one that can't fucking move right now. I'm the one having to heal damn near every bone in my body. I'm the one that nearly died but no, poor Edward how are we going to tell Charlie?"

What will Charlie think will I lose my best friend is what my father is thinking at this very moment. Billy hears my thoughts and turns to me.

"You will heal. Edward will not. I am ashamed because you work on anger and not rational thoughts. You my son are next in line for chief but after what I've seen I'd come closer to letting Sam be alpha rather than you! I've never been so ashamed of you. We've signed a treaty with the Cullen's we are at peace with them and you are going to ruin that. You almost killed a boy that's been your best friend for many years all because of hate and the poison of it spreading amongst your heart. You make me ashamed to call you my son Jacob Black." He walks out of the room and my pain only increases. I want to run but cannot I must lay here and listen to everyone's thoughts as if I'm the bad guy in all this.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(I don't own anything)

"If there never was a beauty and beast story between us Bella baby I think there is now."

She kisses the wounded side of my face.

"It gives you character and if I may add a bit of a rough sex appeal. Kinda bad ass actually." She says looking upon me and kissing it once again.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself Bella."

"Hush Edward, besides when I turn you it'll go away. And we all know who the beast is in this relationship." She then looks like a deer caught in headlights as she backtracks seeing the look on my face. "Which well be when exactly?"  
"Would you forget what I just said if I take off my shirt?"

I go dumb momentarily. She laughs as I stare at her in deep hopes and longing. She struts out of the room and I begin to feel like a beggar as I watch. After she leaves the room I realize what she just did. "DAMN IT BELLA!"

Clever vixen so not cool I say knowing I'm going to look like the Phantom of the Opera for prom. I hope its masquerade so I can cover it wouldn't that be irony? Oh shit! I forgot to even ask her. I come down the stairs and Alice already knows what I'm about to ask I see it all over her face. She squeals in delight and whips Bella around to facing me.

"What on earth ALICE!" Bella snaps.

"Um." I rub the back of my head not expecting this to be so well open.

The entire Cullen family is staring at us even Rosie is tilting her head as if wondering what this is all about.

"OH just asks her already would you!"

"Ask me what?"

"So I was thinking we could go to prom?"

"OH you were, were you?"

I nod.

"I'm sorry Edward but that's just not my thing. I don't dance and…"

"BURN!" Emmett fires.

"Oh snap." Rosie says and covers her mouth.

"What the hell Bella!" Alice says infuriated as Jasper's smiling but continues to look at the book he's currently reading.

Bella rolls her eyes.

I'm highly irritated and feel rather put on the spot now. So I do the lowest of lows but have had enough of Bella's crap.

"You wanted me to experience all my teenage years didn't you? Isn't prom one of the priorities of completing the teen experience?" Forgetting that Esme and Carlisle are in the room I stupidly add. "And who knows maybe we could take care of more than just one prom night experience."

Carlisle clears his throat and I suddenly feel my throat tighten. I half laugh like I was joking and Bella is looking upon me in disbelief. What girl doesn't what to go to prom? I get that she's a vampire but even Alice and Rosie seem to like the idea of prom. Heck I think they've already got dresses. Bella shakes her head and folds her arms leaning against the wall.

"You're right we should go. I'm sorry."

An alarm comes over me. Did I hurt her feelings?

"Bella?"

She smiles.

"Just got to get me a dress."

"Bella…"

"What?"  
"Are you ok? Did I say something?"

"No Edward. I'm just not good at all this I've not been human for so long. I forgot the importance in some things. Of course if it's important to you I want to do it."

"You're what are important to me. You honestly think I want to go to prom for me?" I take her hand walking her outside not really caring to have her entire family watching us.

"I want to go Bella because I can't take you on a real date."

"I'm sorry about that too."

"Damn it Bella are you listening to me? Quit being sorry all the time. I'm not."

I sigh trying to find the right words.

"I want to take you to prom so I give you what you deserve. I show you off and show you all my attention. To spoil you to make you, hell us, forget everything if just for one night. It's just me and you that's all that manners."

Bella smiles and reaches up to kiss me she leans into my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and my phone rings. I keep her embrace as I answer.

"Dad?"

"Hey son you going to be home for dinner?"

"Yeah just give me a few."

"Ok, you might want to stop by and see Jake for a moment. He's not been doing so well."

I sigh on this.

"Dad…"

"I don't know for sure what is going on but whatever you two are having a miff about, I think it's time to get over it."

My dad believes a bear attacked Jake and I. At least that's the story Billy and his boys made up when Charlie found them. I suppose this was just how it was for the Cullen's and the Quileute always has to cover their tracks.

"You don't understand dad."

"I don't huh?"

"Nope."

"So whatever this is it's worth losing 15 damn near 16 years of friendship?"

"I'm not the one that screwed it up."

"Takes two to tango Edward."

"Um no not really and ew."

"Don't be a smartass son."

"You with that Cullen chick?"

I try to cover the voice box on my phone but know she already heard it.

"Um yeah."

"I heard a saying once, bros before hoes or something like that."

"DAD!" My entire face is red and I've never heard my dad talk that way.

"Bella is not that you know that!"

"I know it just sounded funny."

"You're so freaking weird dad!"

"Just go see Jake. I'll get dinner started."

"You're cooking?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"Ugh, could I maybe pick something up on the way home?"

"What are you trying to say son?"

"Nothing."

"Hmmmmm."

"Look Dad I got to go I'll be home soon."

"K."

I hang up and Bella makes a face like she just ate a lemon.

"You're not really going over there are you?"

"I don't know."

"Are you kidding me?" She looks at me as though furious.

"We can't protect you over there Edward!"  
"I didn't say I was going over there Bella."

"Well good cause you're not."

She heads towards the house and I start to laugh.

"Did you just tell me I can't go over there?"

She looks to me her eyes black. Bella bites her lower lip and closes her eyes.

"Gotcha." I say sort of pissed myself now and get in my truck.

I see her shaking her head at me as I peel out of their drive. If there was one thing I didn't like that was being told what to do. I'm parked outside Jake's house thinking. My cell rings and I see its Bella. I've half the mind to hang up on her. But I just don't have the heart to do that to her.

"What is it Bella?"

There's silence for a moment.

"Just be careful Edward please. If something happens I've no way of knowing and…"

I sigh and glare upon the house once more.

"Don't worry Bella I'm on my way home." I say and hang up.

I look upon my face in the mirror still struggling to believe that the same boy who use to play dinosaurs with me, got in mud fights, had ridiculously long movie nights, the one who taught me how to skate, and I taught him how to dance for some silly girl he'd a crush on and she dumped him the same day, the very one who always had my back and I his, tried to kill Bella and damn near took my face. I swallow on the thought a bit of a depressed feeling comes over me and now I feel guilt for how I acted towards Bella if it were the other way around I would have forcibly made her stay to keep her safe.

"God damn it." I mutter and head home.

I drive up to the house to see Billy and my father talking outside. I wondered to myself then if Jake was even home then. It was nice to see my father holding a soda in his hand rather than a beer. Honestly, I don't even want to get out of the car. I sigh watching the two of them looking my way. This is entirely too difficult I'm sure my father wouldn't be so chummy if he'd known his son, what used to be best friend did this to my face. Charlie would be grabbing a shotgun and wouldn't think twice about it. My stomach feels a bit queasy as I step out of the truck. I'm not even sure how to act much less think. Not sure how many "Secrets" I can keep keeping. It was one thing with Bella it's entirely something else when your best friend wants to kill you and your girl.

"Hey son took you long enough?"

He hinted wanting to know if I'd gone to see Jake another words.

"Yep." Was all I'd entertain the two of them with as I headed upstairs.

"How's the face Edward?" Billy asked.

I wanted to say something along the lines of how do you think? And how's your son's back and ribs after my girl was done fucking him up?

"Just peachy."

"Oh come on Edward. It's not Billy's fault a bear attacked you. Besides I'd told you to stay away from the woods you should have listened."

I whip my head around and only eye Billy.

"That bear wasn't in the woods."

I head to my room and lock the door. Not that my dad ever just comes in but I didn't want to be bothered by no means. I wasn't taking it too well that Billy could act as if nothing happened and could hang around here just like old times. Hell to even have the nerve to ask about my face directly in front of my father knowing DAMN WELL his son did this. I take a lamp and throw it against my wall. As I do this I take notice my Metallica shirt is missing. I look around the room even in the hamper.

"I could have sworn." I say as I look around.

"Well I was going to wear that tomorrow."

I shake my head and flop down on my bed.

I must not have realized just how tired I was I passed out before I knew it my alarm was going off and I was still in my nasty clothes from yesterday. I make a mad dash to the shower and try to kill two birds with one stone by brushing my teeth in the shower. Thus, making it hard as I was trying to scrub my hair as well. Then another thing dawns on me and for some reason terror comes over me.  
"PROM NIGHT!" I practically trip out of the shower and towel off throw my toothbrush on the sink.

Why am I freaking out all a sudden about this? I run the brush half ass through my hair and see I got exactly 5 minutes to get Bella and get to school in time. I step out of the bathroom and rush towards my room I throw some clothes on and run out the door.

"You're late Mr. Swan."

Hot damn I think losing all composure as she's leaning against the Jag.

"I don't feel tardy." I tease.

I look her up and down in her tight little hip huggers, her white shirt that slightly shows her belly when she raises her arms. I put on my sunglasses hoping I can get away with staring on the drive to school. I lean into her and kiss her cherry red lips.

"Oh wow." She says putting a hand against my chest and leaning into it a bit.

"Um?"

"You smell really good." She says and makes that painful face.

"Oh," I step back a bit but this makes me feel friskier and I laugh at my own madness.

"So like how good?"

"Too good." She laughs but I can see the fear in her eyes.

She swallows but keeps still eyeing me.

"We better go before I push down to the ground and have my way with you." She says in such a way.

We get in the car as my mind and testosterone is in overdrive.

"I'm sorry." She says.

"I'm not."

She laughs.

"Hell I want you to have your way with me."

She looks to be in pain again.

"Bella?"

"Shh.. Edward I'm not kidding you got to stop." She says with her eyes midnight once again.

An evil smile comes about me as I just glance out the window.

If this keeps up she won't be able to resist turning me soon enough. We arrive at the school and she hands me the keys to the Jag.

"What's this?"  
"Well thanks to you I've got to go hunt now or I'll never make it through the day."

"I won't be long will probably miss first period though."  
"So why you handing me the keys if you're returning?"

"It's just in case. I can't leave you without a way home."

"But…"

She vanishes as I shake my head in confusion and rush towards class knowing I'm a good 10 minutes late. If it wasn't for Bella's fast driving I'd have been about 20 minutes late.

Bellapov

"Damn. I knew I smelt something off when I arrived this morning."

I feel like a stalker or crazy girlfriend sniffing his room out like this. I don't recognize this vampire. Why would they be after Edward? Furthermore, why didn't they kill Charlie? I scan over Edward's things feeling like the worst girlfriend ever but I can't risk harm coming to him. I need to see if this vampire left anything behind or messed with. From what I can tell nothing's amiss and I'm sure Edward would have said something. So what is this vampire up to? I take out my cell and call home.

"Mom?"

"Bella? Aren't you at school?"

"No, not right now."

"Bella you know we've talked about this and…"  
"Mom please just listen to me. Someone's been in Edward's room."

"Someone?"

"A vampire Mom but I don't recognize the smell. I was wondering if you and Dad could come and see if you did?"

"Of course hun."

Within the manner of minutes they're both in Edward's room making this highly awkward as if it wasn't before. I feel as though we're invading his privacy. They both take a whiff.

"Anything?"

"Fraid not Bella hun." My dad says looking around.

My eyes go wide as I see what he's eyeing and I dash in front of Edward's computer. My mother softly giggles and takes my father's hand as he looks upon me with disapproval.

"Dad!" I call out like a desperate little girl.

He turns to me before they go out the window.

"Edward and Charlie have to be safe."

They both nod.

I sit upon Edward's computer chair and run my fingers through my hair. Wondering what's coming next. Just how long can I keep him human? I'm afraid not long if I wait too long I could lose him forever. But how do I rob him of everything? Just before I leave I glance upon his desktop once more and a smile forms along my face. It's a picture of me out in the meadow the sun glistening along my face. It wasn't that it was provocative well not really my shirt did have a few buttons slightly undone but not really exposing much. The part my dad showed disproval of Edward could easily claim it was photo shopped.

I go throughout the house seeing Charlie is at work I want to make double sure it's not throughout the house. I find it's only Edward's room. Exiting the house I then seek out the smell throughout the woods where I see my mom and dad already doing this.

"Go on to school Bella we got this."

I look to them desperately hating everything about this.

"He means the world to me."

"We all know that Bella. Edward is family now whether he's vampire or not. We will all make sure him and Charlie are protected."

I hug them both and take off. I'm heading towards school when I pick up the scent again. I follow the scent as it's getting stronger. "He's close." I say feeling a sudden surge come about me as I take off continuing to follow the path. Unfortunately, I lose it once again as I circle the area it faded. I look to my cell and realize schools already out. How did I take that long? I look around realizing just how much ground I covered and thoroughly. Yet for nothing apparently I get on my cell to call Edward and tell him I may be running late to take the Jag and he can pick me up for prom in it later.

"What are you doing in our territory leech?" Jake practically growls.

I turn to see Jake and some other guy. Honestly I hadn't even realized I was in their territory. They're both eyeing me like they're about to cause trouble I'm wondering just how far away from our territory am I as I look around. I was so focused on the scent it never occurred to me.

"I don't want any trouble I will go back to my territory."

The one beside Jake steps in front of me.

"We want answers. What are you up to vamp!" the other says.

"I don't have to tell you anything. I've done no harm. I am going now."

"You're not going anywhere until we've had a little discussion." Jake threatens.

I turn to take off and Jake shifts leaping out in front of me. They both have shifted and block my way the only way out is to take one down. Jake being in front is my best alternative. I slam him into the ground and try to get out of the area. The other wolf pelts me into a tree. I thrust my arms out and shove him across the woods. Before I can even bat an eye Jake's back on me. I could kill him so easily and I know this. But I can't not for Edward's sake. This Jake guy might be a total dick but he once was Edward's best friend. I couldn't do that to Edward. I must fight these two without killing them and get out of dodge. At least that was the plan. I don't want to kill Jake so my focus goes to the other oncoming wolf. But I scream out as Jake's mouth wraps around my arm and flings me across the woods. That's not the worst part. The pain is intense. I fall to my knees and see my arm still in Jake's mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Edwardpov

"We assumed she came by your house instead Edward."

"She agreed to let me and Rosie get her ready but never showed for that as well."

"Her dress is still in her closet." Esme says.

"Think she jilted me because she really didn't want to go?"

"Bella'd never do that." Jasper defended looking rather irritated that I would say that.

"I don't know she did seem awfully thrown off by him even asking." Rosie says.

I clear my throat on this wondering what the heck.

"Well you both look very lovely." I say to Rosie and Alice.

Alice is in a sleeveless lavender dress that flatters her petite figure. Rosie is in a red number that should probably be illegal however I find myself wanting to see Bella in it.

"Well thank you Edward."

"Hey don't go macking on our ladies because yours is a no show." Emmett says wrapping his arm protectively around Rosie.

"Why don't you go with us Edward?" Alice offers.

"Jasper will share." She winks at him.

He nods politely.

"Well I'm not sharing. NO offense bro."

"None taken." I laugh.

To be honest I'd be too frightened to dance with freaking Rosie of all people. I've the feeling if you step on her toes she'll de-man you… I stand there in my tux holding Bella's corsage feeling like a dumbass. I keep looking to the Cullen's door hoping she'll walk in.

"Just come with us." Alice takes my hand.

"Nah, I'll wait and see if she shows for a bit longer if not I'm calling it a night." I say feeling more and more disappointed. I'd so much going in my mind about wanting to sweep her off her feet and finally having some, one on one time.

I start to feel more and more pathetic as I sit there waiting. Carlisle and Esme sit quietly saying nothing. I sigh and rise.

"I'm going on home."

"I'm sorry Edward I'm sure Bella has a good reason." Her mother says.

"I'm sure she does."

"I promise you Bella's never done this. Give her time Edward." Her father says looking concerned and I keep seeing him looking to the clock on the mantle.

I walk outside and start to walk home Carlisle offered for me to take the Jag back but to be honest the last thing need is to be behind the wheel. The further I walk to get home the more disappointment I feel. Silly I know but I suppose I was looking more forward to this then her.

I walk a few more steps when I hear something and look up. My gut begins to twist. My knees go weak and my heart drops.  
"BELLA!" I yell and rush over.

Jake's holding her and I'm confused at first until I see he's also holding her unattached arm.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" I swing back my arm and punch him.

"DAMN IT!" I yell grabbing my hand in pain.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I say as he drops Bella and her arm to the ground pissing me off more.

I kick him hard as I can in the balls. Thus, also hurting my foot but it puts Jake to his knees. Paul comes out not far behind him and shifts he starts to leap out at me after he sees me kick him. Jake shakes his head and shifts stopping Paul from attacking me. I take this opportunity and pick Bella up and her arm praying Carlisle can help her.

"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" I holler out as I rush fast as I can to the Cullen's.

Tears drench my face as I hear Bella moan out in pain.

"I'm hurrying baby I'm hurrying."

I bang on the door frantically.

"CARLISLE!"

Carlisle opens the door and his face goes pale even for him. He grabs her from my arms in a panic and places her on a hospital bed he has in one of the guest rooms.

"BELLA!" Her mother yells rushing to her side.

Bella can't even talk she's in so much pain.

"Who did this?!" Carlisle says as if suppressing a great deal of anger.

"Jacob Black and Paul Lahote."

"Wolves?"

I nod.

Carlisle runs his fingers though his hair madly. I've never seen this man out of sorts nothing like this. I think he's going to kill someone. He looks around as if trying to think.

"I need more room!" He says in a hiss.

"What can I do?" Feeling like if I don't do something I'll go mad myself.

I forcibly wipe the tears with my sleeve.

"Hold her for a moment." He hands Bella back to me and slams the hospital bed nearly out the window.

"Esme I need blankets thick ones."

Esme's hands shake as she runs out the room.

"You can't go anywhere." He says looking me directly in the eyes.

"I wasn't planning on it."

He nods and places his hand on my shoulder.

Bella's eyes shoot open and she starts to move around in my arms.

"Quick hand her over."

Esme comes with blankets and I help her make a pallet. Carlisle lays her down on the blankets.

"You both make sure she doesn't move. Esme dear she will fight you the pain will only continue until the arm starts to reattach. Edward you're fragile keep that in mind. Back away a bit if she starts to get too wound up."

I nod on this and watch as Carlisle start making some sort of plaster and starts to paste it around her arm.

"Esme dear don't let her move that arm it must have time to heal."

I swallow thinking of the consequences.

Carlisle finishes the job and props up her arm. Esme holds Bella down as she tosses around a bit. We both keep an eye on her arm making sure it doesn't budge. Carlisle continues to look upon his daughter off and on. He paces about the room looking madder and madder. Finally he leans over his daughter and kisses her forehead then squeezes her good hand.

"I'll be back."

He says and vanishes.

Carlislepov

I can no longer hold my anger. I signed a treaty with those bastards many years ago. What right have they? What could Bella possibly have done to deserve this! They could have killed her hell were they trying?! I dash through the woods ready to tear anything in my way. No longer do I care about the treaty. I'm a peaceful vampire, we Cullen's keep to ourselves but mess with one of my own and I will make you pay. Jacob Black will die tonight.

I pick up the scent and follow it. It leads me right to the bastard. I don't' even give him time to think. I pick him up and slam his body against my knee. He whimpers out and rolls over on all fours eyeing me. He then bares his teeth and starts growling. We rush towards each other or bodies slamming simultaneously against one another trying to take the other out. I put my hand to his throat ready to rip out his jugular as I've him pinned to a tree.

"NO!" Someone yells and I turn to see an older man shift and he comes at me.

His body spirals right into me as I let go of the boy and brace myself for the impact. The black wolves head slams into my gut. I plant my legs coming to a stop and slam my fist into his back. He growls shaking it off. We circle one another threatening each other with a simple look.

"You've gone against the treaty Mr. Black!"

"We've done no such thing." He says shifting back.

"Your boy damn near killed my daughter!"

The man turns to Jacob.

"That true boy?"

Jake nods whilst looking to the ground.

"I didn't mean to I was trying to teach her a lesson. She was in our territory I just wanted answers as to why."

"SO YOU TAKE HER ARM!" I hiss.

"It seems both our children took part in breaking the treaty today."

"So it does." I shake my head knowing that Bella's not like this she never does this.

"Something must have made her cross grounds. I know my daughter she just doesn't do this."

"Rules are rules. Though my son had no right to do what he has done."  
"Why so much hatred towards someone you barely know!" I snap once again at Jacob.

"You're wrong we all know what you and your kind are capable of."

"Touché but along the same lines my family isn't the one trying to take yours out. As far as I see it you wolves aren't any better than we are. We've been at peace for many years. I've not ever had a problem or disliking to your kind. That is until my daughter came to me on her prom night literally broken."

"It has to do with him don't it?" Billy asks his son.

"He's an idiot he's going to get himself killed around her."

I pin the boy to a tree.

"With all due respect if it's the same boy you're referring to and I believe it is. My daughter isn't the one that did that to his face!"

"No but she will do worse just you see."  
Billy puts a hand over my shoulder.

"Please let me deal with my son. You go home and take care of your daughter. We are all out of sorts it seems. It may be best if we discuss this just between the two of us another day, until then we are to leave your coven alone."

I nod on this but eye the idiot boy.

"I never meant to hurt Edward."

He says proving to me I was right.

"Stay away from my daughter." I warn and head back.

Jacobpov

I can't believe what happened. It just dawned on me. I've been feeling so much rage so much disappointment in my friend that it ate me alive. What is wrong with me what have I done! I almost killed someone Edward loves. When he's already lost his mother been through what he had with Charlie and now I've added myself to this mess of a life he lives. Don't get me wrong I still hate the Cullen's and think they all belong in hell over a nice campfire but Edward. Well he seems to see something else in them or at least in this Bella girl. I look upon my hands confused.

"Jacob."

"What's wrong with me?" I pace around not knowing what to say or do I can't take anymore.

I'm so ashamed I don't even want to face my father. I whimper out and run.

Alicepov

I don't get it. I'm beginning to think I can't see past the wolves. That's what it has to be. Never did we all imagine we'd come home from prom and see our sister this way. Emmett and Rosie had to physically hold my Jazz down. I don't blame him I still want to go take care of the muts myself. I feel horrible. We were all out having a good time. Even I feared she might had changed her mind and decided she didn't want to go to prom after all. It seems we failed our dear sister Jasper and our dad was the only one that truly believed she wouldn't do that. Even Edward had his doubts but he's human that's to be expected of course he has self-doubts about a beautiful vampire such as my lovely sister. That would be what I'd consider only normal human behavior. But the rest of us should have known better. Even I myself have seen how Bella looks upon Edward. In fact Jazz pointed this much out to us during prom that she'd never hurt Edward like that. We all agreed when we thought about it.

We danced with our partners all night and had fun with our friends. Meanwhile poor Bella and Edward are here going through absolute hell. I wish I'd had known. I was so mad at Carlisle and Esme for not calling and telling us. But they said it'd been best for everyone if there wasn't much fuss. Another words dad was afraid we'd all band together and kill the wolves. He was right. I still have to watch Jazz and make sure he doesn't try to sneak off to do so.

Edwardpov.

She's still in a great deal of pain from what I can see in her face. I run my hand along her forehead and through her hair off and on. Doing whatever I can think of to calm her and make this process easier. The Cullen's have all gone to hunt. I notice the line around her hand where it broke off is started to slightly fade meaning the process is working just taking a bit of time. I kiss her cheek and eye the Cullen's piano. I remembered that when my mother was sick or feeling down she liked hearing me play. I wondered to myself if it were the same for Bella. I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I give her hand a soft squeeze and head to the piano. I sit down on the bench feeling foreign to it at first as I hit a couple notes. But before I realize it it's like riding a bike again and my mother's lullaby starts to leave my fingers, this use to pain me greatly to play after she died. However, now I look upon Bella and find myself longing to play and want to play for her.

Once I'm done I look over and see Bella on her side slightly smiling even through the pain. I wink at her and start another. One I've never played in fact like the one I just played for my mother I too have made this one up. While in the middle of playing I look over at Bella and see she's watching my every move. I smile her way and finish the song.

I lay beside her on the pallet once I'm done.

"What songs were you playing?"

"Renee's Lullaby was the first one, the other was this crazy girl I think her names Isabella or something."

I lean in and kiss her lips.

"Thank you Edward that was absolutely beautiful."

I nod and kiss her again.

"Actually I should thank you."

"Why?"

"For making me want to play again."

"Again?"

"I'd stopped playing not long after my mother died. It was just too painful."

She kisses my cheek and wraps her arms around me.

"How's the pain now?"

"Tolerable."

She rises up.

"Easy Bella."

"I'm ok." She softly giggles but I can still see it in her eyes as she holds her arm.

"Are you sure you should be moving that yet."

"It's healed I can feel it. It won't be coming off or anything like that Edward. The Frankenstein part is over you can breathe." She teases.

"You're the furthest thing from Frankenstein."

She leans into my shoulder. I feel her breathing me in. She sighs making herself stop.

"Need to hunt?" She nods.

"No hunting for you not for at least a couple more days." Her father pines in as they come in the front door.

"Then how will she?"

Carlisle smiles upon me and opens a medical bag. He hands me a bag of blood.

"UGH!" I wrinkle my nose.

Bella and her parents laugh.

"Might as well get used to it son." Carlisle hinted but what caught me off-guard was him referring to me as son.

I knew Bella was still feeling bad when she didn't protest anything about the hint.

"You can leave if you need to Edward. I understand." She says.

"I'm not going anywhere."

I hand her the bag and she lays in my lap sipping at it. Carlisle hands her another when she's done. My cell rings and its Billy I click ignore and toss the phone on the Cullen's table.

"Do you need to go?"

"I told you Bella I'm not going anywhere."

She raises me up and looks me over.

"Oh no." She softly tugs at my tie.

I shake my head.

"No worries."

"And you look so handsome." She says admiring me.

"Thank you. Too bad I didn't get to see you in your dress."

Bella sighs and nods.

Alice and Rosie look to one another and yank Bella off the couch.

"Hey be easy with that arm!" Carlisle hisses.

Jasper grabs my forearm.

"Follow me."

"Um…" I look to Carlisle and Esme nervously as they smile and shrug.

Emmett follows me and Jasper out and I'm wondering what the hell is going on.

"Stay there human." Jasper demands sitting me in the gazebo not far from their house.

I see Emmett head to the shed and Jasper dashes in and out of the house.

"What on earth?"

Emmett starts to twirl around blue looking Christmas lights around the gazebo.

Jasper takes a cd player and plugs it in. He slips in a cd.

"Um what is that?"

"You'll see. Just hit play when you see Bella."

"Um dude…"

"Good luck." Him and Emmett high five one another and now I'm feeling incredibly awkward.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett calls out from a distance and tosses something my way.

I catch the corsage and shake my head.

I sit and wait as I eventually see Alice and Rosie coming towards me. Very slowly especially for vampires I might add. Alice and Rosie slowly part as they come closer and I see Bella and my heart stops. Her hair falls along her shoulders and waist. The tips of it wildly curly, her dress killing Rosie and Alice's right off the grid. It's long and black with a split right up the thigh going all the way down exposing her sexy legs. The dress showing just enough cleavage to tease and make me feel like the big bad wolf in the cartoons, I open my mouth to compliment her but nothing comes out. Bella smiles as the other two vanish. I take her hand and walk her to the center of the gazebo.

"One sec." I say and go push play on the CD player.

"The song Vampire Heart by H.I.M starts playing."

Bella laughs.

"Jasper?"

I nod.

She shakes her head and leans into my chest. We slowly twirl around and I carefully take her wounded arm and kiss the area where you can still slightly see the area it ripped. So much hate towards Jake fills my heart. A hatred I never thought I could ever feel about someone. The both of us having scars thanks to him. I shove the thought out just focusing on her now.

This was what I wanted just me and her. Not a care in the world. I run my hands along her back and waist I can't seem to get enough of touching her. I move her hair away from her neck and kiss upon it. I kiss a trail up to her lips. I tackle her mouth feeling her tongue along my own and walk her back up against the gazebo she grows still. I lean into her kissing the other side of her neck now down to her cleavage.

I hear her make and odd yet sexy moaning hissing sound and I find myself on the floor and her on me she's her mouth about my neck and I feel the beginnings of teeth about to bite down. I don't fight it I want this more than anything.

Bella suddenly gasp and shoots off me and covers her mouth. She shakes her head in horror. Alice and Jasper run out. Alice helps me up and Jasper leads Bella away from me slowly I can tell he's trying to calm her down. She mouths the words I'm sorry and looks to be checking me over thinking she's hurt me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(I do not own anything)

"Mind telling me why you were in Quileute territory Bella?"

I put down my Jane Austen book and look upon my father.

"Yes, it was an accident I picked up the vampire's scent again and it led that direction. He or she was awfully close I truly thought I'd found them or was about to. Unfortunately, I lost the scent and found myself making a circle. I lost track of time and where I was."

"I see. I knew there had to be something."

I nod.

"Bella there's something you should know. It seems there's been a rise of newborns created around Seattle. I'm not for certain if this pertains to Edward but wanted to give you a heads up. If manners get much worse we may have to go handle the situation ourselves."

"Why not the Volturi?"

"You honestly want them handling it?"

I shake my head on this agreeing.

"So how are you holding up?"

"That depends, what do you mean?"

"Edward."

I press my lips together.

"You mean besides almost killing him last night."

My father nods and sits next to me.

"I lost all control dad."

"That's to be expected."

"But I can't do that not with Edward."

The thought of having to tell Charlie his son is gone now too was guilt too much to bear. My dad kisses the top of my head.

"You'll figure it out Bella. So will he, but please just take at least a hint of my advice. I think it's time you start listening to what Edward wants as well."

"But dad…"

"Just give it some thought."

Edwardpov

"So how was prom?" My dad asks while flipping some burnt pancakes.

"Interesting…"

"Just interesting?"

"Dad are we seriously going to talk about prom?"

He shrugs looking at me oddly scrapping some burnt pancakes into my plate.

"Um yeah why not?"

I take a bit of pancakes trying to ignore the chalky burnt taste, when he spouts off.

"So'd you get you some?" I spit out the pancakes and start choking a bit.

"Dad!"

He waves his spatula proudly.

"Gotcha!"

"OMG!" I shake my head.

"You need therapy."

"Who needs therapy when I have you son?"

We turn to hear the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it."

I nod and try to force down the terrible pancakes.

"He's in there."

I turn around and see Bella.

"Um hey baby." I get off the barstool and greet her with a kiss.

"Want some pancakes Bella?" My dad offers.

"No thank you Mr. Swan."

"Ah respectful too." He nods sipping his orange juice.

"Are you sure?" He asks again.

She smiles and shakes her head.

"Well ok then your loss and call me Charlie. Mr. Swan makes me feel old."

"You are old dad."

"Hush boy."

Bella softly laughs.

"Well I'll take my plate to the living room give you two some privacy."

"Thanks dad."

Charlie nods and exits the room.

"So do what do I have the honor of this visit?"

"An huge apology on my part for nearly devouring you on our first sort of date."

"Bella baby come on that wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't?" She smiles and shrugs.

"Well ok it was sort of your fault… What can I say Bella you really are a pain in the ass." I tease popping a chunk of pancakes in my mouth.

"Am I now?" She sits next to me her scent nearly flooring me.

I nod and swallow down the pancakes with some milk.

"So is that what this is all about your overwhelming guilt? That shouldn't even be there."

She nods but seems to have something else on her mind. I finish my food and take it to the sink rinsing it off.

"Want to go for a walk?" I suggest figuring it's something she doesn't feel comfortable talking about in the house.

I take her hand and we go outside. I bring down the tailgate of my truck and we sit down.

"Edward."

I look to her and she sighs.

"What is it Bella?"

"Are you sure being turned is what you want?"

"Of course."

"Why?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"I just want to know."

"Because I want to be with you Bella."

"But we're together now."

"Bella as your equal not a puny human."

"You're the furthest thing from puny." She runs her finger across my forearms.

"Um Edward… How did you get so deezed?"

"Boxing."

"BOXING!"

"Yeah with Charlie about 4 to 5 times a week."

A smirk comes about her.

"I'd like to see that."

"You still want to see me skate too?"

She nods.

"You're quit interesting."  
"Am I now?"  
"For a human."

"Ah but of course."

She nudges my shoulder with her own playfully.

"Back to turning me Bella."  
"Right…" She swallows.

"When did you want to do this? If we do this?"

"Well asap of course."  
"Seriously Edward think about it. If I had gone through with this last night like I almost did would have you honestly been prepared to say goodbye to everything and everyone you know?"

"Yes."

She sighs and runs her fingers through her hair.

"What about Charlie Edward?"

"He'd understand."

"Edward when and if I turn you we'd have to move and never be able to see Charlie again. We can't stay here if we turn you and Charlie can't know about us or you. It's a risk everyday with just you knowing."

I leap down from the tailgate and lean in between her legs. I place my hands on her thighs.

"Bella baby I've never wanted something so much in my life. I knew from the moment I first saw you I wanted you. That hasn't, won't and could never change. My life is yours do with it what you will but let me be a part of you is all I ask."

"You could never have children with me Edward. We wouldn't grow old like normal people. We would be just like this forever."

"Forever is a long time Bella but answer me this could you go on without me there? If we stay like this I will grow old one day and die heck the way things look it could be sooner than later. The longer we go like this I come closer and closer to death."

"I would be with you no manner what you wanted Edward. Unless you didn't want me in your life I would give you that as well. I would gladly stay by your side old and gray if you wish to live your life."

"There is no life to live without you."

I kiss her lips and lean my forehead against her own.

"I'll turn you."

A smile breaks across my face but I try to keep my cool.

"When?"

"After you graduate that gives you more 1 more year with your dad. Something I guarantee you're going to want. I'd spend as much time as possible with him Edward. camping trips, fishing, golf whatever it is you two do."

I want to argue this thought at first but I start to think about it and agree. She's right I need to spend as much time with my dad while I can. I'm ok with this knowing she's agreed to turn me and wants to be with me that's all I ever wanted.

I kiss her lips trying to control this new feeling in me.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

I rise up with an evil grin.

"What is it Edward?" She shakes her head knowing I'm up to something.

"Does that mean one more year of being a virgin?"

She laughs and shakes her head.

"You Mr. Swan have a death wish indeed."

"Do I now?" I run my hands sensually along her thighs moving them to her rear and pulling her to me.

I hear somebody clear their throat and turn to see my dad at his truck.

"Um just heading into town you need anything son?"

"You mean besides privacy?"

My dad blushes and nods.

"Point taken, see you two lovebirds later."

Bella and I lay on the bed watching a movie that yet again I'm not paying attention to. Bella's curled up against my chest. I'm soaking it in enjoying this thoroughly. I run my fingers along the seam of her arm where it was ripped. It's looking more like a marble that's got a slight crack in it. Within time Carlisle says it'll go away. However my grotesque face won't until I'm turned. Luckily the way Carlisle did the stitches the scar won't be too bad but still not something you really want especially across your face.

I softly run my hand along her waist. My cell rings and I see its Billy yet again. I slam down the phone and hit ignore yet again.

"Everything ok?" Bella rose up asking.

"Just fine Bella."

She runs her finger along my chest.

"So when are you going to show me what you can do on that ramp thingy?"

"Ramp thingy?"

She shrugs.

"You're too cute."

She narrows her brows.

"I can now if you'd like. Just let me change shirts." I go to my closet and remember my lucky Metallica shirt that I got at a concert with Jake is still missing.

"Ah damn… I forgot." I mutter.

"Forgot what?" She asks sitting indian style on my bed.

"It's not biggy I just have a certain shirt I like to wear when I skate and forgot it's missing."

"Missing?" She says looking at me strangely.

"Yeah, not sure where it went, I thought I had it laid out the other day for school and can't find it anywhere. I'm sure I'll run into it eventually. No biggy." I grab another shirt and change them out.

"When did this shirt come up missing?"

"Um I don't know just a few days ago. It's really not a big deal Bella. Let's go."

"Wait…"

She looks to me wide eyed as if something's lit her up.

"Bella?"

She shakes her head.

"Of course."

"Of course what?"

"They wanted your scent. So they took your shirt when they were here."  
"Who was here and what the hell are you talking about!"

She raises up a finger shhing me and dials her cell.

"Alice I need you to try to see what the newborns are or anything pertaining to Edward and a missing shirt." I'm dumbfounded and getting miffed she won't talk to me and tell me what is going on.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Bella sighs and hangs up her cell sticking it in her back pocket staring at the wall.

"Um hello?"

"I got to go Edward."

I grab her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't, we have a date you're mine today! And furthermore I believe you owe me an explanation. It seems you've been very naughty Ms. Cullen and keeping secrets!" I point my finger at her as though scolding a child and suddenly feel silly about getting on to a vampire one that could hand me my ass in the manner of seconds.

She giggles a bit but sees I'm serious and leans against my wall folding her arms.

"There was someone here a few days ago."

"Like when a few days ago and why didn't anyone tell me!"

"I didn't want to worry you. I've been having my family take shifts to watch over you and Charlie. You both won't be left in harm's way."

"That explains why I thought I saw Emmett in my freaking tree last night. I thought I was seeing things! Or that he was a perv or something."

Bella sort of laughs.

"Well he's a perv alright but don't think you're his type."

"Well I'm sorely disappointed."  
"I can imagine so."

"All jokes aside who was in my house?"

"I'm not sure to be honest this was the day of prom the day I left the Jag with you."

"The day you needed to hunt?"

She nods.

"You're horrible Bella!"

"I smelled the vamp from outside. But I wasn't sure if it'd been in your house. I had to be sure."

"So you lied to me and ditched me at school then came in my room sniffing it out?"

"I'm sorry Edward. I meant no harm if anything I figured you have enough to deal with and a harder time sleeping at night. I hoped that I could handle this myself before you even ever knew."

"You're unbelievable!"

"I know." She says looking to the ground.  
"I just keep hurting you and doing the wrong thing."

"You're not hurting me or doing anything wrong other than not being forward with me. I maybe human Bella but I'm still your partner in this! You've got to trust that I can handle things and trust that you can tell me anything."

I yank my board from the corner of my room.

"Let's get out of here. Today is our day tomorrows another we'll deal with this bullshit then." I head down the stairs towards the front door and turn towards her.  
"This is about Victoria isn't it?"

She nods.

"I'm afraid so Edward. She won't stop until you or I or both are dead, mainly you."

"Well that's a pleasant thought."  
"Isn't it?"

She says trying to tease back but her eyes betray her and I can see the amount of concern.

"Come on Bella. Let's go have some fun."

She steps out of the house following me. But the look on her face tells me she won't rest until this vampire is dead.

We walk over to Jake and I's secret area or what used to be. She stands back behind a tree and won't come any further. "What is it Bella?"

"Quileute grounds remember?"

"Ah crap I forgot."

She smiles.

"I got great vision. I can watch from here."

"Are you sure Bella we could go to Seattle and I hit the ramps there?"

"I'm ok Edward."

"So what is a newborn anyway?"

"It's a term we use referring to newly turned vampire. They are blood driven reckless and 7 times out of 10 must be killed because they become way to out of hand."

"So that'll be me in a year or so."

She presses her lips together.

I clear my throat and swallow on this.

"We won't let you hurt anyone Edward."

"I know."

"My mother and father are having an anniversary celebration. It's sort of a big thing even though they've been married for like a thousand years or something." She winks playfully.

"Really? And when is this celebration?"

"In a couple weeks, thought you could be my date or perhaps the entertainment."

"Not nice Bella!"

She laughs. I kiss her lips.

"I'd love to be your date. So do we wear for this occasion?"

Bella shakes her head smiling.

"My parents seem to like themes."

"Or really? Interesting and what is the theme this year?"

"Greek mythology."

"So this is a toga sort of party?"

"If that's you want to wear. But I've already got my outfit."  
"Oh really and what would that be?"

"Aphrodite."

"Goddess of love?" I swallow on this just imagining what the outfit must look like.

I try to shake it off and head towards the ramp.

Bellapov

"Goodnight." I whisper as he's fallen asleep beside me. I kiss his cheek and head out the window.

I smile upon the day we had. It was a very good day with no real interruptions besides our little miff about the secret I'd been keeping from him. Which he'd every right to get upset about, Edward's right I need to tell him everything from now on. I'm just always trying to protect him and don't want to hurt him. Part of it is a selfish fear as well. Part of me fears that if he knows too much it'd do him more harm than good. Another words, what if he decides he doesn't want this after all that it's too much to bare and could I really blame him? But if that time ever comes. I would let him go respect his wishes but I will never love another, not the way I love Edward Swan.

"And how was your day sis?"

Jazz greats me at the door.

"Actually almost quite perfect."

He smiles and takes my hand. I suddenly feel his influence on me full throttle. I enter the living room and see Billy and Jake sitting on the couch. I hiss out and Jasper's influence tries to override my shield but I make my shield so strong it sends Jasper up against the wall.

"NO BELLA!" My father yells as I leap after Jacob.

Carlisle shoves me against the wall as it takes him Emmett and Rosie holding me back.

"What are they doing here!" I struggle to get free and end him.

"Easy Bella, they've come to make peace. Jacob wanted to apologize for what he did to you."  
"What about Edward! Edward's face is the one that isn't healing you son of a bitch."

"KNOCK IT OFF BELLA!"

I stare Jacob down as my dad talks.

"Billy and I are revising the treaty. They meant no harm this is all a big misunderstanding Bella."

"Horseshit!"

Jacob lifts his head.

"My son is young. The only way I can explain this dear child is that a shifter goes through a bit of a hormonal rage. Almost but not quite like a newborn vampire. They are hard to control and full of emotions they don't understand. I tried to call Edward a few times for them to make amends as well."  
"He doesn't want to talk to either of you!"

"I can understand that."

"Why won't the mut speak for himself!"

"Bella…" My mother warns.

Jacob stands and slowly makes his way over to me.

"I've had a few days to myself. Time to think and realize what was happening what I was doing. Though I still don't approve of Edward being with you…"

"Approve? Why does he need your approval?"

He shakes his head closing his eyes.

"He doesn't. It's clear he doesn't care what I think anyhow. Which is a good thing for you, hatred for you and your family appeared in me when I turned. I remembered the stories of your kind whipping out my ancestors women, children and men. All I kept thinking about was this happening to Charlie and Edward or anyone else close to you. But through all that fear and hate on what you and your family could have done, I became what I feared out of you. I ended up the one hurting Edward and you. For that I apologize."  
"I don't want your apology save that for who really manners. That'd be Edward."

"Please unhand her." Jake says.

My family looks to Billy and Jake oddly. Billy nods in permission.

"If you wish to hurt me I am fine with that. It's no more than I deserve after what I did to Edward."

"Crushing your back bones and ribs was enough for now. If it happens again I will kill you without an ounce of guilt."

"If it happens again I will end him myself." Billy says and Jake looks to the ground.

"He will. He thinks as Edward as a son as well as I think of Charlie like a second father. Making what I've done that much worse."

I swallow hard on this knowing they're being honest. But I'm still furious with the entire situation and still don't 100 percent trust Jacob Black. I simply nod to them both and head upstairs.

Figuring it best if I allow my family to discuss the treaty without me and they can reiterate later.

Edwardpov

Bella and I are chilling out at the Cullen table as I'm thinking about the summer coming soon. Schools about out and that means more time with Bella. Of course I plan to make some suggestions to my dad about maybe going on vacation or something and a few little trips here and there. I'm going to hate leaving Bella behind but need this time like she said.

I've my hand about Bella's thigh as she's leaning against my shoulder. I look up to see Alice staring off and Jasper having a desperate look about him looking around making sure no one else notices. Bella catches glimpse of this and scoots out her chair she grabs my hand as I raise. She grabs me by the back of my neck and lip locks me in front of the entire school. We hear hoots and hollers and clapping as well as Mike yelling "get a room."

Bella pulls away and I realize what she was doing but not about to argue. She was distracting them from Alice. Hell she can distract me anytime.

Bella and Jasper walk Alice out of the cafeteria.

"They're coming." Alice says looking to me.

"They're coming for Edward."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(I don't own anything)

"How long do we have?"

"Not long. They have his scent and there are many all newborns and it seems their all being led by a newborn themselves."

"How is that possible?" Jasper asks.

"I'm not sure but I've seen nothing or no one else."

"Victoria?" Bella asks.

"No just some newborn leading a bunch of others. They're all coming for Edward."

"Charlie." Bella says looking to me alarmed.

"I'll go." Emmett offers taking off.

"How long?" Bella asks again desperately.

"Maybe a few days could be less."

"We have to get Edward and Charlie out of here!" Bella hisses.

"Shh…" Jasper warns as other students are passing us by.

Once they walk pass Jasper looks to us all.

"Let's just get through the school day and we'll talk to Carlisle and Esme when we get home."

Jasper tilts his head ever so slightly looking upon Bella.

"Bella?" Jasper says looking concerned.

"Hey Bella." Rosie says and shakes her arm.

"Bella baby?"

She finally blinks her eyes but says nothing just starts walking to class. Alice and I look upon one another wondering the same thing, if Bella was going to be alright.

"What do you mean?" Bella snaps at her father.

"There are too many to send Edward and Charlie away now would be far more dangerous. They will be following Edward's scent they all have it. Not only that, but this would also cause Charlie great suspicion. I doubt he'll be willing to take of work for a random trip."

Bella opens her mouth but the closes it and slaps her arms to her thighs.

"I better get home Bella baby."

"Ok, I'll be over there later."

I peck her lips and head home. I laugh as I see Emmett keeping up with my car waving and winking. Letting me know that he's got the shift until Bella comes over. I can't imagine a group of newborns being after me. But then again nothing should really surprise me anymore.

I get home and see a silver Volvo outside our house.

"Who the heck is that?" I wonder to myself as I get out.

I see my dad setting on the porch and he stands up leaning against the pillar of the porch.

"Who's here?" I asks looking to the new car.

"Just us." He says and tosses me some keys.

"Happy birthday son."

"You're freaking kidding me!"

I saw you eyeing it last time we were in town.

"I decided to use my bonus this year and actually get you a decent gift."

"Dad seriously this is too much."

"Hush Edward, you deserve it and besides if you're going to keep that hot girlfriend of yours I figured it's about time you had a decent car to drive her around in. She just doesn't look right being trucked around."

I stare upon him in disbelief.

"Um, wow. What can I say?" I say and run my hand along the car.

"I don't know something along the lines of dad you're the best and thanks."

I grin ear to ear and go to hug him.

"Thanks and you really are the best dad."

"I know."

I unlock the car and get inside. That new car smell fills the air and I'm in love.

"This is awesome." I say looking upon the CD player and seats.

My dad gets in and looks around along with me.

"Yep I knew you'd like it. So how about we go for a spin."

"Hell yeah."  
I start the car and fasten my seatbelt. We take the car along the freeway.

"Jesus Edward I know I'm a cop but you could actually go the speed limit. This car was meant for speed not grannies."

I shake my head and laugh.

"That's better." He says as I put the cruise on 70.

"Say dad thought this summer we could go to the beach or something."

"For vacation?"

"Sure why not."

"Sounds good to me, I got loads of vacation time might as well use it."

We arrive back at the house.

"Thanks again dad."

"You're welcome. So what are your birthday plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing really."

"Mind if your old man makes you a crummy cake with a million candles? Take you out to eat?"

I smile.

"I'd really like that dad."

He nods and heads inside. I admire the car for a bit longer and head inside. I take a nice long hot shower and head to my room.

I cock a brow looking towards my bed.

"You could kill a guy with how sexy you are you know that right?"

She shrugs and smiles rolling to her side and flashing a long envelope with a red bow on it.

"What's that?"

I say managing to slip some boxers under my towel.

"Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"Because I knew you'd be fretting about getting me something and I already have everything I want."

"Hmmm…"

I plop on to the bed.

"So what is this?"

"Alice foresaw your birthday in a vision; by the way you're having a party tomorrow at our house. Before you argue that you already have plans it's later in the night after you and Charlie do your thing. Might as well spare the, I don't want it to be a big deal or anything as well. This is Alice we're talking about and I had a touch in it but let's face it Alice tends to take things…"

"Over the top?"

"Precisely."

She hands me the envelope and I open it.

"Airplane tickets?"

"For you and Charlie you can take the trip anytime this summer. It's good for 2 round trips for a weeks' worth of vacation to the Bahama's. Vacation fully paid for and hotel paid all you and Charlie have to do is book it."

"Jesus Bella I can't accept that!" I shove the tickets back in her hand.

"You can and you will." She says placing them on my computer desk.

"This is your last year with Charlie and you can't turn away a gift."

"Bella baby, I."

She smiles and puts a finger to my mouth.

"Just say thank you and kiss me."

I sigh feeling like a crappy boyfriend. There's no way I could do something that extravagant for her. Hell I'm saving up all my money for one thing as it is. I hope I even have enough for that and that a year is enough earn what I want to get her.

I lean in and kiss her.

"Thank you, I just wish you wouldn't have gone all out."

"You've a lot to learn about being a Cullen. This really isn't going all out." She says then kisses the wounded side of my face.

"Carlisle says he can take out the stitches tomorrow as well."

"Cool. Time to see just how bad this big boy is then huh?"

"I doubt it's anything really."

"So what else do I get for my birthday."  
"Easy Mr. Swan it's not your birthday yet."

I grumble out looking at the clock.

"In officially 1 hour and 13 minutes it will be."

"Uh huh."

She says lifting off my bed and heading towards the window.

"Thought you were my guardian angel for the night."

"I am." I watch as she shuts the window and closes the curtain.

"I can give you a teaser. That is if you think you can handle it."  
"Handle what?"

I say choking on my words as she lifts up her shirt exposing her breast. I instantly grab my pillow and bite down on it. She giggles and pulls her shirt back down. She comes and lays down next to me.

"You ok there?"

I nod still the vision burning through my brain.

"I'm not sure we better check. I might need to see them again."

"You're terrible."

"Not really just horny."

"Edward Swan!"

"Hey you're the one showing of the goods."

"OK then won't show you again till I turn you."

"Ah hell no." I say running my hands along them underneath her shirt.

"So no bra tonight? Which meant you were already planning on teasing me."

She shrugs.

"Honestly, do you even know how incredibly beautiful you are Bella?"

She moans out and I feel like I'm about to lose a load in my pants. She removes my hands from under her shirt.

"You keep doing that Edward and we both won't make it a year."

"Ugh."

She laughs.

"Same here Edward, You've no idea."

"I think I do…" I say motioning the uncontrollable pointing.

She leans in kissing me.

"Maybe I should go."

"Oh hell you're not going anywhere." I say laying her back down and wrapping my arm around her.

"I don't want to cause you discomfort."

"Are you kidding? This is the best discomfort ever! Please mistress, make me more uncomfortable." I tease nuzzling her breast.

Bellapov

"I wanted the blue and silver balloons!"

My brothers and sisters laugh at me.

"It's about time you're getting into this. He is your boyfriend after all."

"Well of course I am but Edward's just not one to make a big deal about things. And please none of you embarrass him by doing so!"

"Us?" Alice says prancing around with the black and silver balloons.

"I hate the black balloons!" I say taking them down as she stables them up.

"Bella!"

"Why are you so gun hole about the blue?"

"Because Edward looks best in blue it brings out his eyes. That and black considering all that's going on seems so well so…"  
"Death like." Rosie says folding her arms in agreement.

"Exactly that and Edward is only turning 18 he's not freaking 40 or 50 that over the hill crap."

"Fine, then I'll go with the blue."

Alice goes to a drawer and takes out the deep blue ones I ordered.

"Bitch…" Alice and Rosie laugh.

Jasper and Emmett snicker but with wide expressions.

"Sorry I just liked the black better."

"Well he's my boyfriend get rid of the black ugh!"

We finally get everything perfected and people gradually start showing up. I put on my black and blue dress ( ).

"Quit fretting Bella mom's keeping an eye on them while their out and he'll be here soon anyhow. Everything's going to be fine."

"How far are the newborns now?"

"At least 3 or 4 days."

"Are you sure?"

She nods. I keep picturing the awful bloodbath if they showed up tonight. With all our friends from school here and… Edward. I swallow on this shoving the thought from my mind.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting all roweled up and messing up that dress before the party. No hunting until after!" Alice takes me by the hand.

"You really need to relax."  
"Jazz…" He grins and offers an arm.

"May I be of some assistance?"

"Yes take our sister to the dance floor. Calm her ass down and get everyone else on the floor."

"But of course." He leans in kissing Alice.

"Such a good boy." She pinches his cheek.

He winks at her.

"Drop that shield hun I was given an order and I'd kind of like to get laid later."

"Jasper!" I say but can't help but laugh.

"Just being honest."

"Speaking of sex lives."  
Jasper rears back his head.

"Ummm."

I laugh again.

"Sure you don't want to talk to Alice, Esme or even Rosie?"

"Nope need a man's perspective."

"And you can't asks our dad of course and Emmett…"

We look over and see him sticking carrots in his nose and chasing Rosie around the room.

We both shake our heads.

"What might this perspective be?"

"The issue of breaking my boyfriend who doesn't want to wait."

Jasper laughs.

"Hmmmmm, Things don't have to seem so grim. And I think Edward will do anything for you that included. Alice, remember has certain gifts I'm sure she can tell you more about what you can and can't get away with. That and a year will go by faster than you both think."

"Sure as hell feels like it's moving slow as hell."

"I can imagine so. But think of it like this. Later you have all the time you need for that. I'd remind Edward of that as well. I know it's harder for a human a teenage boy nonetheless but there are ways around this. You'll both figure it out."

Edward comes in the door and it feels as though my world stops momentarily. His scent fills the room and he's looking sexy as ever.

"Get him tiger." Jasper says and drops his hands.

Edward smiles as I make a mad dash towards him and embrace him gently as I possibly can.

"Nice to see you too." He twirls me around in his arms.

"You look like a goddess might I add."

I find myself admiring his suit as well. ( . ). Of course Edward looks freaking awesome in anything. I'd swear he'd already a vampire touch about him he's so flawless even with the scar he's amazing.

"Black and blue like you said baby."

"Like your balls?" Emmett smarts and I hit him meaning he was eavesdropping.

"ASS!"

"What?" He shrugs.

Rosie shakes her head at him.

"You know that thing we were going to do tonight?" She says to Emmett.

He nods happily.

"Yeah not so much now."

"Aw come on Rose."

"Nope not feeling it." She says walking away and Emmett following her like a lost puppy.

"Ugh."

"So they know?" Edward says looking awfully embarrassed.

"It's not like that I was asking someone advice and well family of nosy asses what can I say."

"I just hope you know I don't really care about that and understand that we have to wait."

Edward says looking me in the eyes and leading me to the floor.

"So all this for little ole me."

"It's hardly little."

"Now who's being naughty?"

Edwardpov

"Happy Birthday Edward." She says leaning into me.

"Thank you. This is all wonderful."

Our friends and the rest of the Cullens sing happy birthday after Bella and I have our first dance. This feels good yet awkward all the same. I'm not used to being made a big fuss over. Once our friends leave the Cullens line up, I look to Bella oddly. She smiles and takes my hand.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper hand me a gift first. "From the three of us bro" Emmett says Jasper nods his head. Carlisle pats me on the shoulder. I open the package in disbelief and it's a signed Birdhouse deck by Tony Hawk.

"No freaking way!" I say looking upon it flipping it around in shock.

The guys laugh.

"Bella never shuts up about you of course and we knew how much you liked to skate." Jasper says.

Bella rolls her eyes but with a hint of a smile.

"This is great. Seriously thanks."

"You're quite welcome son." Carlisle says.

Rosie, Esme and Alice hand me a smaller package. Alice takes Bella's hand in delight watching me open it. It's some sort of wristband with a crest.

"That's our family crest." Esme says.

"You will be a Cullen soon and with Bella's permission we wanted you to already make you feel at home. We figured that was the best way. We already consider you family."

A knot forms in my throat.

"Um wow. This means so much you have no idea." I say slipping it on.

"I'll wear it with pride always and this is going on my wall." I say flashing the deck.

"Happy Birthday Edward." Her parents chorus.

My heart skips and I can't even begin to explain this feeling, especially when I look over and see pride all over Bella's face.

"We'll leave you two be." Esme says as they all leave to hunt.

"Might I have one more dance?"

Bella nods and I take her hand.

Easily one of the best days ever, I go to bed that night feeling like a new person. Finally, I can smile and mean it and feel it.

I hear a thump and turn around. "Bella." I smile but it fades when I see it isn't her.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(I do not own anything but it doesn't hurt to dream)

Immediately I jump out of bed and grab a knife that my dad got me last year for my birthday.

Jake sort of smiles and shakes his head.

"Honestly bro that wouldn't even work on me if I wanted to hurt you."

"Wanna bet?" I threaten.

"Relax I'm not here to cause trouble."

Jake sighs and slowly makes his way to my computer desk taking it upon himself to sit down.

"Why are you here?"

"Well you won't answer your phone so wasn't too sure what else to do. I figured showing up at school wouldn't be so cool with your precious Cullen's watching your back. So I figured I'd wait till that awful stench of that girl was gone."

"What on earth are you talking about Bella doesn't smell you ass."

"You've no idea."

"You're an idiot."

"I can agree there."

Jake looks upon my face.

"Stitches are out huh?"

"Um yeah duh so observant."

Jake sighs and leans back.

"I know I've burnt all bridges between us bro if it wasn't the day I fucked up your face it was certainly the day I hurt your girl."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

"I just wanted to let you know we are in a revised treaty with the Cullens we've come to agreements yet again. I promise I won't be hurting your girl or any of the Cullens. That is as long as they keep their end of the treaty."

"Why wouldn't they!" I realized I hissed like one of them.

Jake's brows lift.

"Whoa sure they've haven't turned you?"

It's on the tip of my lips to say not yet but decide against it.

"Well that's great you've revised a treaty. Now you've told me you can go."

"Come on Edward."

"No you come on! What do you expect for me to be like yeah bro we're cool wanna go catch a movie next weekend or hit the ramps. Fuck you dude."

Jake's eyes close and he shakes his head.

"I get it."

"Do you!"

"Yep!"

"THEN GREAT GET OUT!"

Jake rises and heads towards my window.

"I really am sorry bro. I mean it. I don't know what came over me. But I understand I'd probably feel the same way."

He jumps out the window and I slam and lock it shut. I take the knife and stick it through my window panel.

I lie back down but know I'm not about to sleep anytime soon. Thankfully this is our last week of school so won't be having to worry about getting up early. I think about the newborns and wonder what they look like. If they look like the trio that was at the baseball game, I also wondered how many there were. Eventually the sandman finds me but with the continuous nightmares it never feels like I really slept. That's the one thing I won't miss when I'm a vampire, sleep.

Bellapov

"Relax, I didn't touch him."

Jake says as I lean against one of the trees near Edward's house.

"I know cause if you had you wouldn't be standing here."

He laughs.

"Just curious how do you think this will work out in the end?"

"What business of it is yours?"

He nods.

"I'm simply saying Bella Edward won't stay young forever and it's not like he can exactly experiment everything he needs to…"  
"I'd shut your trap before you go any further."

"Tell me Bella do you plan to turn him? Because if you do that goes against the treaty. You cannot bite another human even in the revised."

Great I'm thinking that makes the Volturi and the wolves' instant enemies of ours once I turn Edward.

"Go home Jacob."

I pick up a scent and look around.

"WAIT!" I hiss to Jake.

He picks up the scent as well.

"Anyone you know?"

"Yes but she's not one of ours."

"Good." He says chasing down the scent.

"Edward…" I say shaking him awake.

"Bella?"  
"We got to go Edward."

I dial my cell.

"Dad!"

"On our way we'll watch after Charlie. Alice says the newborns are a day behind her."

"Of course." I say as we get in Edward's new Volvo.

I hang up and look to Edward.

"You're staying the night with us. My dad will handle the rest and is watching after Charlie."

"That soon huh."

I nod.

"I'm sorry."

"I told you to stop that."

"Faster Edward!" She says looking around.

We arrive at the Cullens and Bella walks me to the door. Rosie and Emmett greet us.

"Protect him." Bella demands and starts to leave.

"Whoa you're not going out there!" I yell.

"I want to finally end this bitch so yes I am."

Edward turns to Emmett and Rosie.

"Don't let her go. Please make her stop."

I look to Edward for a second and leave.

Edwardpov

I pace around the Cullen's house worried as hell and pissed.

"Sorry bro but there's no stopping Bella when she's got her mind made up."

"I can't stand this! I should be out there!" I yell.

Emmett pats me on the back.

"Soon brother soon."

"Bella's mind is clouded because of how she feels about you Edward. She didn't mean to defy you in any sort of way." Rosie says.

"Just chill I hear them coming back anyway." Emmett says.

I look up and run to the door.

Alice and Jasper come in first but I don't see Bella.

"Where's Bella?"

"She's coming." Alice says with a smile.

Bella is gone most of the night. I know she's freaking chasing Victoria to the ends of Forks and back. The Cullen's insist I get some rest but I cannot.

Bellapov

I've not time to feed. This is what the bitch wanted. I rush back to the house and decide to feed from Carlisle's supply which is a rarity and intended for emergencies only. In this case I consider going against a bunch of newborns and a hotheaded ginger vamp with a taste for revenge that time. I can't help but notice the blood as a certain appeal to it today and seems to give me more energy. Perhaps it's simply because I'm not accustomed to human blood anymore but it seemed I couldn't' get enough of it today. But I knew I'd to hurry and didn't take much more time to think about it. My eyes will be firey red for this battle but at the same time I'll have more energy and power which could work in my favor.

I show Edward our safe room. I explain he's to lock himself in there as soon as we leave. We embrace one another and he kisses my lips. From here I leave to the battle grounds and feel a surge I've never quite felt before.

The battle..

The newborns come rushing out of the woods like wild animals. Jasper is first to run out, the Cullens behind him in battle formation. Jasper takes the first one's head and snaps it off. Emmett and Rosie tag team another ripping her limb from limb. Bella and Alice work together as Bella uses her shield and Alice takes them out. Esme slams one to the ground breaking its arm as one snags her from behind about to snap her neck. Emmett grabs him by the throat and flings him back then leaps back out at him taking out his neck with his teeth. Carlisle starts a burning pile and turns around tearing another apart, Bella turns to see her father tossing in heads and other body parts.

Alice looks to Bella as she's taking on two coming her way but that's not her concern as she wipes them out. "Bella, the house" she warns and Bella takes off. Bella gets there to see a young blond boy looking around outside. He's sniffing the air in a wild frenzy.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bella taunts and the boy turns to her crazed.

He dashes after her and Bella slams him into the concrete slab. He leaps back up about to pounce on Bella when Jacob comes out and grabs him by the leg and starts dragging off with him.

"VICTORIA!" The boy screams pleadingly.

Bella quickly turns and sees the vamp up in a tree looking down upon them.

"Please Victoria!" He hollers as Jake's ripping him apart.

"Do you mean us harm?" Jasper turns to the brunette haired girl that looks to only be 15.

She's hiding behind a tree scared out of her mind eyeing the battle.

"Then stay there and don't move. No harm will come to you."

She nods wide eyed.

"One of theirs" Carlisle asks.

"Yes but she's young, scared and not as blood thirsty as this group."

"Very well stay there young one." Carlisle warns as they continue out.

"Where's Bella?" Rosie asks.

"She's headed towards the house. I can't get a break in edge wise to go help!" Alice yelled.

"This is Bella we're talking about she'll be ok." Jasper says hoping he was right.

"NO!" Alice yells turning towards their father seeing that one newborn has him in a headlock the other is holding him back.

Alice and Jasper rush over. Just as Billy comes out of the woods and slams into them. He drags one away by the collar. Carlisle nods to him in respect and takes out the other. Alice and Jasper nod to their father making sure he's alright.

Rosie and Emmett continue to take out the newborns as a team when Emmett finally looks around and hollers in celebration, they high five one another and hug.

Alice looks to Jasper worriedly.

"Too soon for celebration" Jasper asks tilting his head.

She nods just as the Volturi guards make their way up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jane asks.

"They were a threat and we took care of it." Carlisle says.

Jane looks around.

"How very disappointing, I truly was looking forward to a little fun. But it seems you've left nothing left for us."

Jane tilts her head to the young newborn.

"You've forgotten one."

Alec smiles at the young girl and grabs her by the arm shoving her towards the other guards.

"Why were you sent here? Who is your maker?" She asks not even giving the time for the girl to answer as she sends her a jolt of pain throughout her entire body and the girl screams out.

"Please there's no need for that she'll tell you what you want!" Esme defends.

"I know she will." Jane smiles at Esme.

"Riley is my maker and we were sent by Victoria." She cries.

"And who is this Victoria?"

"I don't know I've never met her!"

"Hmmmm"

Felix grabs the girl.

"She must be punished. End her!" Felix wraps his hands around the girl's neck.

"There's no need for that we will watch after her and take responsibility!" Carlisle says.

"That isn't your decision to make."

Jane is about to give the order when Bella appears in front of the guard and thrust Victoria out at them.

"That is who you want release the girl. This is Victoria that is the bitch responsible for all this mess."

"Looks like you've already had a bit of fun with her." Jane says looking to see a few of her fingers are missing and part of her scalp.

"Still rules are rules. We cannot let that girl free."

Bella yanks Victoria back. Then you can't have this one. Release the girl to my coven and you can have the actual antagonist.

"You think you can tell me what to do? Tell me Bella how is your human? Is he still human? I don't see him about? I'm sure this will interest Aro."

"Do you want this one or not!" Bella yells shaking Victoria by the hair.

"Very well release the girl. Alec take this Victoria let's allow Aro to deal with her. I'm sure he's quite curious as to what went on here."

Just as the guards are about to leave, Jane turns and tries to attack the young girl again. Bella smiles and waves her finger about. Jane shakes her head irritated but with a faint smile about her.

Alicepov – One of the Visions during battle…

Victoria led Bella on a wild goose chase to weaken her. She won't have time to feed before the newborn army reaches the town. By the time she returns home the morning rays are starting to peak, yeah, Edward is pissed. Bella has to not only deal with the fallout from her chase, she also has to make a difficult decision. Either she stays out of the battle or she feeds from human blood that Carlisle keeps in the basement. Edward however has another plan and doesn't give her another choice. He wants to be a part of the battle, but knows if he is there in person he would be a liability. While the others are preparing he replaces the blood that Carlisle has with his own using some of his medical equipment. He tells no one, when they leave he kisses Bella for good luck then locks himself in the Cullen's safe room. The moment Bella, who is last, leaves the property Edward passes out on the floor…..and doesn't move.

"BELLA!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(I do not own anything only wish)

Bellapov

I bust down the door and see Edward lying there paler than ever and looking lifeless. Making my way to him as I crawl on my hands and knees trying to figure out what happened. Edward's heart is still beating but faintly.

"Edward baby come on." I shake him trying to wake him.

Alice comes in and I look to her desperately.

"Alice what happened?"

"He replaced Carlisle's supply with his own. That was the only way he knew he could be with you in the battle."

I put my hand to my lips. It dawns on me why I found it hard to stop drinking it and why it made me feel the way it did. I've tasted his blood before how did I not realize. I must've been too focused.

"Damn it!"

Carlisle rushes in and picks Edward up.

"He's going to need an infusion and some iron." Carlisle sets him up on the bed.

"Bella hun you remember when you use to help me at the hospital right?"

I nod.

"Get him started on an IV, iron, saline, and antibiotics such as maybe penicillin just to be safe."

I nod once again and rush to gather the materials.

"What can I do to help?" Rosie asks.

"Get some blankets in the dryer get them nice and warm. He's going to be freezing his ass off once I start the IV's."

I get everything set up blaming myself. How did I not notice this before I left or even as I tasted the blood? I didn't even see it on his face. He should have showed some sort of sign then. I feel Jazz's influence and turn to face him.

"He'll be ok Bella."

I don't take time to discuss it I simply prepare everything. I swab Edward's forearm with alcohol and find a vein. He's so dehydrated it's damn near impossible to find one. I lightly tap the area trying to get one to rise up. Finally, one appears and I run the IV through. Rosie comes in with the warm blankets and I take Edwards shoes off. She helps me tuck him in. For my own peace of mine I also grab my dad's heart monitor and take Edward's shirt of placing the pads on his chest. I know I can hear his heart but something about the machine also reading it seems to sooth me. I go ahead and set up the IV pole for the O negative blood my dad will be supplying soon.

All I can do now is listen and wait. I pull up a chair next to him and hold his hand. I'm not leaving his side. Carlisle eventually comes in with the blood and starts Edward on it.

"Alice you and Esme go to the store he's going to need a lot of high calorie foods when he wakes. Also get him some Gatorade, water and Sprite."

My mother kisses my dad's lips before they leave and Alice gives me a hug and Edward a peck on the cheek before she leaves.

"Here figured you wouldn't leave him." My dad tosses me a blood bag.

I swallow and place it in my lap as I look back to Edward.

"His heart rate his picking up and his blood pressure is as well. He'll be fine just weak for a bit." Carlisle says placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Why would he do this?"

"For the same reason you won't turn him yet." My dad kisses the top of my head and leaves me alone with Edward.

I feel his blankets and notice they are getting cold again. I start to get the ones I put in the dryer earlier knowing this would happen.

"Bella?"

I turn and see him raised up looking at me. I smile and walk over towards him.

"How you feeling?"

"Ok I guess."

"If you were vampire I'd hit you."

Edward laughs oddly making me laugh.

"I knew you'd be pissed but I had to do something Bella."

"What try to get turned before the year is up?"

"I knew I wouldn't die Bella I just wanted to be part of the battle."

"You're a fool."

"For you."

I sigh on this.

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again."

Edward folds his arms.

"Watch the IV's!" I say straightening out his arms.

"Quit fussing over me Bella!"

I bite down on my lower lip fighting the smile at bay.

"Don't be such a man."

"Don't be such a vamp!"

I tilt my head and take my seat.

"How'd the battle go?"

"Ok, till the Volturi came."

Edward shoots up.

"Damn it Edward lay back down!"

"The Volturi came!? Are they still here?"

"No they went on."

"What did they want?"

"To take out the newborns but we beat them to it."

"Anything else happen?"

I remember mine and Edward's pact about honesty. I shake my head on this.

"Jane asked about you."

"OH really?"

"Yep wanted to know where you were and if you were still human."

"What did you tell her?"  
"Nothing."

"How'd you get away with that? She was more distracted by another newborn my mother and father were trying to save and me handing over Victoria in replacement."

"Whoa wait… what did you say?"

"It seems we've a new member in our coven, for now that is."

Edward laughs.

"Who?"

"I'd introduce you but she's been on a steady diet of human as of late. Not such a good idea. She's staying at Rosie and Emmett's for now teaching her how to deal with things and feed on animals. I think they've rather adopted her in. Rosie always wanted children anyhow."

"How old is this girl?"

"She doesn't look any older than 15 at least."

"Damn poor kid."

"Exactly."

"So can I get a kiss or something?" Edward looks to me.

I smile.

"Thought you'd never ask."

I lean over and kiss him. He makes sure his hands "accidently" rub against my breast.

"Oops." He winks.

I start to say something but hear my dad entering the room.

"Well if it isn't my favorite patient."

My dad says and starts to check his heart rate and blood pressure.

"Top notch but we better get you something in that tummy." Rosie and Alice come in with a Burger King meal and another bag of groceries.

"Eat up Edward you need your energy."  
"Thank you Carlisle."

Carlisle looks to his blood bag.

"I think one more bag should do it."

"Um I sort of have to pee."

We all look to one another.

"I'll help him."

Carlisle nods and they all leave. I gently help Edward up and gather his IV's leading him to the bathroom.

"Might need you to hold it for me."

"Shut up." I say behind laughter.

"Thought I'd at least try."

"Whatever it takes Edward."

I her him snickering and washing his hands.

"So how long you think before the Volturi comes looking for us?"

"Not sure let's just hope Victoria is enough to keep them satisfied and that by then the year is up."

Edward steps out looking a bit pasty.

"Easy there." I lead him back towards the bed.

"I won't miss this."  
"I'm sorry Edward."

"Why? I did this to myself today. I should be the one sorry you and your family have enough to deal with. All I did was cause more drama because of my hang ups."

"What can I say Edward you really are a pain in the ass."

Edward's head shakes with a smile.

"There's something else you should know. That rather amazed me."

"What's that Bella baby?"

"Jake defended me in battle."

Edwards eyes narrow and he stares into my own.

"How so?"

"This vampire picked up your scent apparently and was heading for the house. Well while we were battling it out he was about to leap out at me and I didn't realize Victoria was behind me so I was cornered. Jake leaped out and dragged off with the other vampire."'

"Billy also saved Carlisle." Alice says prancing inside the room holding Jaspers hand.

"Ah the human is once again indisposed." Jasper taunts Edward.

"Seems like I missed quite a battle."

"Indeed." Jasper says folding his arms with a smile.

Edwardpov

I chew back the anger on missing everything. Yet I'm thankful Bella and the others are ok. I'm also surprised that Jake and Billy showed up for the battle. I'm still confused on how to act around them, how to think and feel. I appreciate what he's done but don't know if I'll ever get the vision of what he did to Bella out of my head.

I see the guys' high fiving one another and celebrating their victorious win. Jealousy consuming me as I want to be a part of that, Alice and Rosie has decided to celebrate by going shopping. Bella won't leave my side so she wheels in a flat screen TV and puts on Romeo and Juliet.

"Sorry my parents don't have a huge selection of more modern movies and I'm not about to go into Emmett's room."

"Nah, this is good I like me some Shakespeare every now and then."

Bella crawls in the bed beside me as I down my burger, fries and shake.

"Feeling a little better?"

"Loads. And what's in Emmett's room?" I ask curiously.

Bella laughs.

"Let's just say that Rosie and Emmett like to explore in their sexual nature. No one ever goes into Emmett's room."  
"How do you mean explore?"

"Perhaps I'll show you in a year Mr. Swan." She says seductively and runs her hand along my chest.

"Holy crap, turn me now!"

"All within time Edward."

"Damn it."

"Breathing kind of hard there aren't we?"

"I think you're going to kill me Bella you have my mind going ninety to nothing. Think our room will be as bad?"

"Worse."

"Oh shit." I say as I see Bella wink.

She giggles and kisses my lips.

"You truly are evil my little vampire."

"You've no idea."

"Oh but I want to."

Bella rises.

"Time to remove these thing, I'm sure Charlie will be wondering where you are soon enough."

She starts taking the IV's out from my arms and cleaning me up.

"I kinda like having my own nurse."

"Do you now?"

I nod running my hands along her rear as she works. I hear Carlisle clear his throat and my balls go into hiding and I couldn't move my hands off her ass fast enough.

He looks to me shaking his head irritably. I scratch the back of my neck and look away. I hear Bella snickering under her breath.

"Could have warned me…" I muttered to Bella.

"Oh but this is much more fun."

I run my hands along my face.

"Seems you're all set Edward."

Carlisle says as he checks my pulse, blood pressure and temp.

"Thank you."

"Yep take care Edward." Carlisle says and leaves the room as if he couldn't get away fast enough.

"You want your dad to kill me don't you?"

Bella laughs.

"He wouldn't kill you."

"Sure looked like he wanted to."

My cell rings and I see it's Charlie.

"Hey dad."

"You coming home soon son?"

"Yeah just give me a few minutes."

"OK then thought we'd catch the game and get some pizza."

"Sounds good."

Bella runs her fingers through my hair and kisses my forehead.

"Ok then see you soon."

"Bye dad."

"I better go Bella baby."

"OK. Are you sure you're ok to drive?"

"Positive."

She walks me to the car and I lean her against it.

"Just so you know when I am turned you're in so much trouble." I whisper in her ear and run my teeth along her earlobe.

"Am I now?"

I moan out against her.

"God you're driving me crazy."

"Good."

I bite my lower lip and laugh.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward."

I look into her eyes seeing they're still red and know it's from my own blood. For some unnatural reason this turns me on even more. We lock lips and she quickly has to pull away.

"Sorry Edward… your blood is still in me and you're only making me want more."

She closes her eyes and holds her breath.

I squeeze her hand.

"Go hunt baby I'll see you tomorrow."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(I don't own anything only wish)

"Wow that was such a rush!"

Bree says to me looking up with blood still dripping from her lips.

"What did Rosie and Emmett have you hunting?"

"Deer."

"Just deer?"

She nods and wipes her mouth of with the back of her hand. Rosie's already becoming a mother hen I gathered, which probably means I'll get chewed out for taking Bree bear hunting. However, I wanted the company and I couldn't think of a faster way of getting Edward's blood out of my system. Though I love feeling it in me it's too dangerous it makes me crave him that much more.

I wondered what Edward and Charlie were up to today. They are having a father son day which I'm thankful for. Edward needs this time and I want him to get as much as possible.

"Yes the Bears and mountain lions are the way to go if you want to earn your meal so to speak."

"That was awesome and it taste so much better."

Their blood is closest to ours from the other animals we feed from.

"So what's your full name?"

"Bree Elizabeth Tanner."

"Do you remember much of your human life?"

"A little not much it's sort of a blur now. I remember my mother leaving when I was little and she never came back. My father was abusive so I figured that's why she left us. Unfortunately, that left more of the brunt on me. I had enough eventually and ran away. I was on the streets for a few months and that's when Riley found me."

I ponder on this. Poor kid she goes from an abusive lifestyle to a freaking vampire. She's not even fully lived a real life.

"Sorry to hear that Bree."

She nods and looks to the sky.

"About to rain it looks like."

"Yep, you want to head back? I don't think it'll rain for a couple more hours."

Just as I say this her head whips around and she takes off running.

"BREE!" I dash after her knowing what she's after.

Sure enough I see them fishing nearby.

"Bree." I whisper harshly.

Bree looks to me panicky touching her throat and takes off towards them.

"Damnit!"

Just before she gets to Charlie I slam her down and quickly make sure we both disappear. I pin her up in a tree and watch to make sure we weren't seen. The only one that turned around was Edward but I don't think even he saw us as he looks around.

"I swear to God Bree if you ever go after either of those two again I'll kill you myself."

She nods wide eyed.

"That's Charlie and Edward, they are not to be touched! In this coven you already know we only feed of animals never a human them especially."

I release her and shove her back towards our house. Then I start feeling like an ass realizing what that must have felt like for her. I remember how hard it is to stop when you first feed from a human. Hell I'm sure Jasper does as well. I grab her arm stopping her as we're heading back.

"Look Bree, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just."

"Edward's your singer and soul mate."

I tilt my head.

"Rosie and Emmett already explained this to me. They also told me Edward was off limits as a diet. I'm ok Bella I understood once you said who they were."

"Just remember if you're going to stay with our coven you must never feed from a human. That part of your life Bree is over."

"I understand."

I pat her back as we continue our way back.

"I won't mention this to the others. It'll be just our little secret. Just don't let it happen again."

"Thanks Bella."

"Hey just who I was looking for."

I turn and see Jazz with that mischievous grin and know he's up to something.

"What is it Jazz?"

"Well don't you think we should teach our newbie a thing or two about a good brawl?"

"Why so you can so her how well you lose?" I taunt.

"Ah, sis all these years and you still haven't learned anything."

I turn and wink at Bree. Then disappear and appear behind Jazz as he then does the same to me. He kicks out my feet and I flip back up crashing into him.

"Hey I wanna play!"

We hear Emmett holler as he comes running towards the field. Jazz and I grin upon one another and both of us slam Emmett into the earth.

"Hey no fair two's a crowd!"

"But three's a party…" Rosie says just as she grabs my ankle and flings me about the field I stop before landing on dad's car.

I hear Bree laughing as she watches us. To any normal human it would look as if we were trying to kill one another but this was our form of wrestling so to speak. We do this for another 15 minutes seeing who can out do the other and land on top. Naturally, 7 times out of ten it's Jasper. Emmett and I come a close second. Rosie third but that's also because she didn't want to get her freshly done nails to scuffed. She might be heck of a fighter but still a Barbie at heart.

"Would you like to try?" We hear Alice say to Bree.

We all turn to see her walking Bree onto the field. Alice gets her stance and eyes Bree but with a playful smile.

"This ought to be good." Emmett says.

I myself wonder how this will go Bree's still technically a newborn so it'll be an interesting fight. Alice is fast and witty I don't know much about Bree's abilities but ironically they're both built about the same. Suppose we're about to see just how much this Riley guy taught her.

Bree looks to me worriedly. I simply nod and wink as I wave my hand to egg her on. Alice takes off and grabs Bree by the shoulders. Bree's feet dig into the earth as Alice is running her back against her heels. She then fling's Bree backwards and ankle swiped her. She gets back up then Alice charges her through a few trees.

"Ugh…" I groan out I can tell the girl is holding back. She's afraid to fight back.

"WAIT!"

They both turn to me.

"May I?" I say to Alice and she nods with a smile as if already knowing and she probably already does.

Bree swallows and eyes me as I now stand in front of her.

"No holding back you hear me?"

Her eyes still wide and fearful.

"You are a vampire act like one!" I hiss.

Where did that come from? I think to myself. But shake it off knowing I've got to get this girl to loosen up and believe in herself or she'll be dead for sure once the Volturi return.

"Hit me!" I yell.

She shakes her head but comes at me. She sends a flying punch right at my face. A smile forms and I use my shield to send her flying back.

"Whoa…" She says looking around.

"How'd you do that?"

"The same way I did when I protected you from Jane. You got to get through me fast enough that I don't have time to deflect. It's the same thing with any of us Bree. You have to think and act fast. If you constantly question yourself and are fearful you will die."

She nods.

"Now hit me."

She comes at me and I deflect she whips around behind me and I deflect this goes on for a bit. Finally, she catches me off guard to my blind side and takes me down from the left. Bree immediately grabs my arm and throws me out towards the woods. I come down landing on my feet but make a mad dash back towards her and clothesline her.

"DAMN IT BELLA!" Rosie yells.

I know they think I'm being too hard on her. But this is how things are we are made to survive. However this snaps in my head and I begin to realize what it is I'm really doing. I'm imagining Edward in this scenario. One day I will be teaching him just as Bree. If we want them to survive they must know there are no limitations and everything that is out there that is a threat.

"Get up Bree. You're not trying hard enough."  
"You're too strong!"

"You're a newborn Bree at this moment you're strong than I. NOW SHOW ME!"

Bree hisses out and starts swinging punches. I dodge them all as they're directed at my face.

She vanishes from in front of me and appears behind me this time taking me completely off-guard. She swipes at my back and I grab her arm and am about to flip her back over facing me. However she reverses this and sends me spiraling. I use my shield to shove her down and dive into her wrapping my hand around her neck. Her hand shoots out and wraps around my own neck and she rolls over me. I feel my head cave into the ground. Bree's squeeze becomes tighter. Suddenly she stops and looks upon me wide eyed yet again and releases. I smile.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Emmett's next." I say and get up dusting myself off.

"What the hell was that Bella?!" Rosie hisses at me.

"Creating confidence." I say and walk off.

Edwardpov

"Ha! Finally."

"Yeah well you might have 4 now son but my two are way bigger than yours."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Just remember that however many you catch, is how many you skin."

"I know." I say looking around feeling as though something or someone was directly behind us. Swearing up and down I even felt a gust of wind and a hint of Bella's scent.

"I'm gonna start us some burgers now. How many you want?"

"Two pretty hungry." I say seeing nothing as I scope the area out.

"I bet."

I put up the bait and clean up while Charlie sets the picnic table and grills the burgers.

"So you and this Bella chick, seem to be hitting it off pretty well."

"Yeah we are actually."

"Pretty serious?"

I smile.

"Yeah dad, we're pretty serious."

"Quite the looker that one."

"Yep."

"So what are yawls plans?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know after graduation? Have you two discussed that?"

I swallow hard on this and think before I answer.

"Um yeah we have, sort of."

"Sort of huh?"

We sit at the table and I see him looking at me.

"What about college?"

To be honest that's the last concern I was having, considering I know I'll be a vampire by the time college semester starts.

"Um yeah we've thought about that." I hated lying to my dad but in this case didn't have much choice.

"So ya'll are in agreement to go to school together somewhere?"

"Yep."  
"Cool, she must really like you. That kind of stuff usually doesn't pan out because of different interest."

"We're actually a lot alike at least in taste."

"That helps. So where have you applied?"

Applied? Shit… I think of the first school that comes to mind.

"University of Alaska Southeast."

"My dad almost spits out his coke."

"What the hell son? That far?"

Charlie shakes his head pissed.

"Sorry dad it's just something we're looking into."  
"Why Alaska what the hell is in Alaska?"  
"They've better sushi." I tease to break the ice.

Dad laughs but I can see the pain in his eyes.

"Just don't forget your old man son."

A knot forms in my throat. I didn't realize just how hard this part would be. Not that I'm changing my mind not even for a second. But saying goodbye and my father doesn't even know it, that part. "So trying to get away from me as quick as you can huh?"

"Yep." I say with a smile.

Charlie sighs and bites into his burger.

I just hope he'll be ok once I'm gone.

Alicepov – vision

"What is the meaning of this?"

Jane drags Victoria in by her hair and shoves her in front of Marcus, Aro, and Caius.

"This is the one responsible for creating the troubling newborns master."

Aro presses his lips together and looks upon Victoria.

"My, my, someone did quite a number on you didn't they?"

He looks to Jane.

"And where are the others?"

"Disposed of but not by us, they were already taken care of once we arrived."

"Really? By whom?"

"The Cullen's?"

"Ah, the coven that keeps my precious Bella?"

"Yes master."

"Was she part of this debacle?"

"Yes, she is the reason this one looks how she does."

Aro claps his hands in delight.

"Truly wonderful isn't she?" He asks getting in Victoria's face.

Victoria doesn't answer she turns away from him.

"It is quite rude not to speak when spoken to." He grabs her chin and looks her in the eyes.

"You've had quite the adventure now haven't you?"

Aro squeezes her tighter.

"I do believe you've broken just about every law known to vampire kind."

"Please sir, I."

"Shhh…" He puts his finger to her lips.

"I'm enjoying seeing her through your eyes. She's very how do you say? Frisky? Is that the word I'm looking for Caius?"

"Maybe even punctual…"

"Yes, yes in this case very."

Aro turns to Jane.

"I did not see the human in her vision when the Cullen's arrived. Does this mean my dearest Bella hath changed her mind?"

"They kept him hidden I believe master. Leading me to believe he's indeed still human. I do not see another reason why he wouldn't have been there."

"Then perhaps it's time we pay the Cullen's a visit within a few months. For now I will keep you around I've something else in mind for you. But first you must be punished for your crimes. Jane dear?"

"My pleasure master."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(I do not own crap just wish I did)

"God I'm gonna miss you." I kiss her lips as Charlie finishes packing.

"I'll miss you too. Two weeks will go by faster than you think."

"Yeah dad wanted to take all his vacation days at once actually enjoy the time."

"That's wonderful Edward. You're both going to have a great time."

I lean against her and press my body as close as I can to her.

"I love you Bella baby."

"I love you too Edward."

We kiss each other with longing one last time before my dad and I hit the road.

"Well you ready son?"

I wave to Bella and she waves back blowing a kiss. I pretend to catch it.

"Dear Lord Edward that girl's done made you plum sappy."

"Shut up dad." I shake my head laughing.

Charlie waves to Bella and she smiles nodding her head. We hit the road and dad slides Bon Jovi into the CD player.

"Please tell me you're not going to be belting out lyrics the entire way."

He raises a brow and starts singing to "Dead or Alive."

"Ugh this is going to be a long trip."

Bellapov

I'm going to miss him like mad. But I get life after death with Edward. Charlie only gets this one year. Truly, I hope they have a great time full of memories for the both of them. I watch them drive away then head home.

I see Carlisle and Esme having a serious conversation with Bree and pray she's not had another "incident".

"Something wrong?"

My mother smiles and shakes her head.

"Nope just discussing whether Bree wants to stay or not and the requirements if she does."

"Well doesn't he have to stay with us? After what I did Aro would love to get his grimy hands on her, Jane especially."

"We have to give her a choice Bella hun."

My father says.

I sigh on this and look to Bree.

"I really have to go to school?"

"Yes Bree that's how this works."

Bree frowns but nods.

"It won't be so bad you'll see. The others will be attending school with you."

"Only by then we won't be in Forks. We'll have moved somewhere else by then." I remind her.

"Will you be going to school?"

I laugh.

"Probably seems to be the ongoing thing we Cullen's do. No manner how old we are, it's how we fit in and don't raise suspicion."

"Bella's right, that's just how something's work. We can't take too much precaution."

"I'd feel better if you went."

I pat her back.

"OK then. So are you willing to become Bree Elizabeth Cullen?"

Bree smiles ear to ear.

"Then come with Esme and I we'll get you started. Just got a few things to take care of and we'll adopt you in."

I take Bree's hand.

"Welcome to the family hun."

"Thanks."

I watch her get in the car with my parents.

"Looks like we're getting a new sister." Jazz says putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Sure does."

"What's on your mind sis?"

"Actually, I was just thinking this is the closest thing to a family that girl will ever have."

"Oh really?" Jazz looks to me curiously.

"Yep it seems she'd an asshole dad that beat her and her mother. The mother left her as well, leaving the abuse to be directed only at Bree."

"Damn that's a shame. She seems like a good kid."

"She is." I shake my head on this thought wondering what all she went through with Riley and the newborns.

"So Edward left today?"

"Yep, I think they're going to have a great time."

"You know I was thinking we should all get away as well."

"Oh really?"

"Yes mam?"

"And where would that be?"

"Haven't seen the Vegas life in quite some time."

"No we haven't, have we?" Rosie chirps as she squeezes between the two of us.

"I'm in." Emmett says.

"So am I!" Alice practically sings.

"Bella?" They all look to me.

"I suppose it'd be ok."

"Edward will be fine. Besides he's nowhere near Forks. He's safe Bella. Let's go have some fun."

"Whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Emmett proudly says.

Vegas was one of the highlights of the vampire life. We could stay out all night living the nightlife without raising suspicion.

Alice calls Carlisle and explains that we're going. This will give Bree time to bond with our parents. Hopefully get my mind off worrying about Edward which is highly unlikely.

Edwardpov

Charlie shows me a shell as he picks it up giving me the thumbs up. In my head I keep thinking I can't believe Bella spent this much money. I didn't realize so much was included in this vacation package. Right now we're snorkeling but yesterday we went deep sea fishing. Tomorrow we chill out but the next day is swim with dolphins. My dad's afraid that they will hump us. Wish I was kidding. He's so ignorant sometimes but that's just Charlie. He watches these shows on TV and thinks that's how everything is. He was watching some documentary on dolphins and apparently this one was humping his trainer and now he assumes all dolphins are horny for humans.

We've actually been having a lot of fun. To be honest this is the first trip not to mention first time back on a boat since we lost mom. I'm missing Bella already but really am enjoying the time with my dad, especially with him sober now. I owe her big time.

Bellapov (about a week later)

"Ugh not another show Alice."

"Come on Bella." She starts dragging me towards a theater.

"No I'd rather play some blackjack or something."

"Yeah! Let's go gamble." Rosie says.

Alice folds her arms pouting.

"Oh come on I bet the guys are missing us any way we've already seen 3 shows today!"

"Fine but we are going to this one tomorrow."

Rosie and I high five one another behind Alice's back. We enter the casino the guys are at and see them still at the same table.

"Luck be a lady tonight." Alice says seductively to Jasper and kisses his lips.

Every guy at the table fixates their eyes on the three of us.

"Lucky be three lovely ladies." One of the guys say reaching out to grab Rosie's rear.

Emmett puts an arm on his shoulder but smiles.

"I'd say touch her and you're dead but Rosie's faster than me." He winks at the guy and the guy swallows as Rosie already has his hand in position of snapping.

"Rosie…" I remind motioning my head to the crowd around us.

She wrinkles her nose and lets him go. The guy nervously clears his throat and goes back to playing. I decide to call and check on Bree and Edward. So I step out and dial Carlisle first.

"She's doing great. We've been testing her around the humans and she's got great self-control. She reminds me a lot of how you were at first."

"That's great dad."

"So you and the others having a good time."  
"Yeah dad the best actually."

"That's good Bella you all deserve a good outing."

"See you later dad."  
"OK Bella have fun."

I call Edward but there's no answer. I'm sure they're out doing something. So I just leave a message telling him I love him and go back inside.

A guy walks up to me with some heavy flirting and offers to buy me a drink.

"Happily married sorry." I say walking off and wondered what made me say that. I laugh at the thought.

I sit next to Alice and Jazz and lay my bet as we all sit at the poker table now. Jazz is raking it in when Alice freezes.

My stomach tightens, fear courses through my entire body as I watch her face.

"Edward?"

My cell rings and I leave the table heading back outside.

"Edward!"  
"Bella! Someone took Charlie. I went out for ice came back the hotel's been destroyed and my dad is gone!"

"On my way."

I take off running as fast as I can. A flight would take too long and Edward could be in danger as well. I hear my siblings behind me.

"You're not leaving us behind. We're in this together." Jazz says keeping stride with me.

I don't take time to answer I simply nod in appreciation but feel even talking might hold me back for a second longer than I need to be.

After what feels like forever we arrive at the hotel.

"Edward?!" I call panicky as I open the door.

"EDWARD!" I start looking through the already ransacked hotel.

I see him nowhere and lean against the wall feeling sick.

"Bella?"

I turn to see him at the doorway.

"Oh thank God."

Edward looks of death and almost paler than I. He slowly enters the room looking frail.

"Edward?"

"He's gone Bella."

Alice and Jazz enter the room.

"Who took him Alice?"

She looks to me then to Edward.

"I'm so sorry."

"ALICE! ANSWER ME!"  
"Jasper, Emmett." She says and they grab my arms.

"What the fuck are you doing why won't you tell me who got Charlie!"

Alice takes Edward's hand then looks to me.

"Victoria…"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Don't own CRAP but wish I did)

"No Bella!" Jazz yells and slams her back against the wall as Emmett forces her down.

"LET ME GO!" She roars.

Alice continues to squeeze my hand.

"Edward she's not going to listen to us. Once we let go she's going to the Volturi."

My heart was already racing but now it feels like it's going to fly out of my chest.

"If she goes she will do what it takes to get Charlie out but I've seen it Aro will give her an ultimatum. She won't accept." I look to Alice's grim expression.

"Aro will kill Bella."

My throat feels dry, my knees shake, I'm done with this. Done with it all, I stand up and face Bella. "I'm not waiting…"

Bella continues to struggle in her brothers forceful grips.

"Leave us."

"BUT EDWARD!" Alice yells frantically.

"Now!" I hiss.

They release Bella and leave the hotel room.

"You're going to listen to me. If just this once Bella Marie Cullen…" I take out my pocket knife and slit one wrist.

"What the fuck are you doing Edward Swan!"

"That's my dad and if you're going to be my wife one day I can't have you going off and dying on me! This is my war too! I will not be left out! Not this time! You and Charlie are all I have! You will turn me!"

Bella closes her eyes.

"I'll cut the other one…"

Bella hisses at me and paces the room. I start to feel weak but the adrenaline is kicking in as well. I can't be weak I must make her do this!

"This will mean your life is over!"

"That's not how I see it Bella! For me it's just beginning."

Bella's eyes go black as she watches the blood drip from my wrist to the floor.

"Edward…" She says softly with a painful expression on her face.

"This is what I want."

"How could you want me still Edward! I'm the reason for all this!"

"No you're not! We both know how the Volturi are with their sick games." I feel like bowing over the weakness is overcoming.

"If I had known Edward… I'd had…"

"Killed the bitch?"

She nods and grasp the wall trying to leer herself away from desiring the blood that drains from me. "Bella Baby." I slowly approach her and kiss her lips. I pull back and stick my wrist in her mouth.

She tries to yank back but I shove it in further.

"DO IT BELLA!" I yell with what last bit of strength I have.

Before I can blink she has me on the bed and is biting down drinking from my wrist. I start to feel dizzy she makes herself stop and looks to me worriedly.

I simply nod and pull her towards my neck.

"I love you Bella." I say as I start to feel the poison spread throughout my body.

She bites down on my neck. My back arches with pain. She presses my back down on the bed and continues to spread the poison biting on my other wrist.

"I'm sorry this will be the worst kind of pain you've ever felt." She says running her hands through my hair. I see her cover her mouth as if she wants to cry.

"I love you Edward and you better wake up soon." Her hands go over my eyes as darkness takes over and the pain continues to dance around in my veins, taunting me, wanting me to wish for death but I don't and won't because I know what awaits me when I wake. So I will gladly take each torturous second.

Emmett lifts Edward out of the hotel bed and places him in the car. I lay his head in my lap and run my fingers through his hair as we head back to Forks.

I keep praying repeatedly in my head for this to work. If he doesn't wake… I close my eyes biting my lip thinking of the consequences. "Relax." Jazz says putting his hand to my shoulder. My mind continues to shout a million things at me. I continue to worry about Charlie and pray as well that they aren't hurting him and that he's still alive. If Charlie doesn't live how can I even face Edward. This is all my doing I handed the bitch over. Never did I freaking imagine that they'd just release her! Aro… Aro's up to something. What Victoria did is punishable by death and far worse than what I've done. What is his sick plan in all this? Victoria should have been tortured, humiliated and sentenced to death. Why wasn't she!?

I close my eyes trying to calm down before I rip the door off and take off to find the little bitch and shove her head through Aro's ridiculous tight ass! Hell a Volturi centipede sounds good to me!

"Take him to Bella's room lay him on the bed." Carlisle says as we come in the door.

Emmett places him down.

"I know you're going to want to stay with him but you need all your energy. As your father I'm telling you to go hunt then you can come back and be with him. You're no good to Charlie or Edward if you don't have your full power."

"Will you stay with him then please? I just don't want him going through any of this alone."

"I will stay and I will talk to him let him know he's not alone Bella hun."

"Thank you." I kiss Carlisle's cheek and rapidly head towards the woods.

I take each kill pretending its Victoria and Aro. I've never wanted anyone dead the way I do these two. Personally, I hope I'm the one to cast this upon them.

Carlislepov

I sit by the boy's side. This will be my daughter's first turn. I examine the areas and it looks as though she's got it spread throughout. There shouldn't be any issues about worrying if he will turn. But just as everything there is a waiting game and there's always a chance of something going wrong.

"You'll be just fine Edward. Bella did a good job spreading it." I pat his hand.

"You'll be a welcomed addition to the family."

Leaning back in my chair I continue to watch the boy even hum every once in a while just so he knows he's not alone. Esme comes up behind me and places her hand along my shoulder. I take it and kiss upon it. She smiles genuinely as she looks upon Edward.

"Our wonderful family continues to grow dear husband."

"Yes it does."

Esme sits upon my lap and I kiss her lips.

"I really love you, you know that?" She says to me.

"Yes I do Mrs. Cullen, and I love you darling."

"Our little girl will finally have her mate."

"So it seems."

"Something troubles you?"

"A bit, I do fear this was part of Aro's plan. Not turning Edward but I mean the Victoria issue. I believe he was trying to hurt Bella by making sure Edward would resent her for leaving Victoria alive and her taking his father."

"Edward would never."

"I know but I know Aro more than anyone. There's something up his sleeve. He wants something. I fear he will make Bella choose to join him in order to save Charlie. Even without being able to see her mind he knows she'll do anything for Edward, even if that means given up her life for Charlie's."

"That's a bit much and desperate even for him."

"I've seen how he looks at our daughter. He won't stop Esme until she accepts his offer or until he's dead or worse…" I couldn't bear the thought.

I can't lose my Bella.

"We won't let him have her."

Alicepov

I begin to worry about our family's future now more than ever. I can see Aro's plans go far. He wants Bella but he also wants me. He wants me for my ability. When it comes to Bella though the man is honestly sick, not only does he have highly disgusting sexual fantasies for my sister but he seeks her to be his wife so she can use her ability to protect him when needed. If it wasn't for my father he'd had made Bella his little slave years ago.

They come soon Aro plans their trip and they plan to bring Charlie with them. If my calculations are correct Edward will only have 3 or 4 days of being a vampire and learning our ways and how to fight all within that short of time. That's not the worst part. We are greatly outnumbered. I see many casualties. Few of us will survive. The first death to be Bella as she will use her shield to protect Charlie she'll be focused on him so much that when Aro can't kill him he'll come after her. I wince at this and Jasper takes my hand.

Bellapov

I wrap my arms around Edward hoping he can feel me. I wish I could do more but this is all I can do. Besides save Charlie once this is all over. I fear what he may be going through or seeing. I think of the Volturi and all their powers and cringe I can't imagine poor Charlie going through that. This makes me hold Edward closer to me. This is day three. It's now just the waiting game.

Gently I run my fingers long his chest. I begin to feel impatient and worried as the day progresses. On this day I will not hunt. I will be here when he wakes. Carlisle comes in and looks him over.

"Soon Bella." He smiles and leaves the room.

A few more hours pass and I can't lay still any longer the day is almost over. I pace the room looking back and forth to Edward, feeling as though I'm sure to go mad. What if he doesn't wake? What if I just killed Edward and Charlie?!

"Bella?"

Suddenly the world stops. I'm frozen in time. Slowly I turn towards the beautiful voice.

My jaw drops as I'm taken away.

If never was a god on earth there was now. I swallow hard and approach him. His skin like a rare porcelain work of art, his eyes crimson red and burning through me like the sun, Edward always was beautiful but if anything he only looks though he truly belongs in our world. I find myself thinking thoughts that I shouldn't be right now. But I can't keep them at bay.

"Damn Edward." I finally manage to sputter out.

I run my hand along each crevice of his face feeling as though I should get on my hands and knees and worship him. He suddenly smiles and I go weak. I brace myself on his shoulder and he laughs.

"Are you alright?"

"Hell yeah I'm fine."

Edward puts his hand to his throat.  
"Oh yeah… That part." I finally snap out of it.

"Not so fast Ms. Cullen."

He says in such a way then pins me against the wall. He places one hand against the wall the other around the back of my neck. Edward puts his lips to mine and I feel like I've died and gone to heaven. Suddenly he puts both hands to my waist and we end up in the bed. He rubs himself against me kissing my neck.

"Um Edward hun."

"Yes?" He hisses in my ear causing me to arch my back.

"Remember you're stronger than me now and you can actually hurt me."

His eyes go wide and he flies off me.  
"Are you ok?" He says looking me over.

"I'm fine Edward." I can't help but to laugh at how he's reacting.

"Just so you know though we aren't near done with that." I tease running my hands along his chest.

"But first you really do need to hunt."

Edward goes back to his throat nodding.

"It's odd Bella I thirst and it's painful, but my desire to rip off your clothes and take you right now is even more overwhelming."

"Holy fuck Edward."

I say trying to control myself.

"It doesn't help I can smell you." He hints looking to my crotch area.

"Now that you can't blame me for, you were always hot Edward but now damn."

"Everything's heightened." He says looking around the room.

"Such detail things I never noticed." He turns back to me facing me.

"Even things about you, he bites his lower lip."

We both pause as we hear my father clear his throat.

"So he's awaken."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Not rich don't own crap but wish I was and did) Slight lemon been warned… and a twist at the end ;).

"How do you feel Edward?"

"Perfect actually except my throat aches terrifically."

My father nods and looks Edward over.

"HAHA!" Emmett comes barging in and picks me up swinging poor Edward around.

"Emmett put him down."

"But!"  
"Emmett!"

Edward laughs as Emmett puts him down.

"Did I just get laid?" Edward teases and my father shakes his head but I can tell he wants to laugh. Emmett shrugs and laughs.

"Ok you two." I say dragging Edward out by the arm.

"Well, well look who's finally risen." Jasper tilts his head and shakes Edward's hand.

"Welcome home brother."

"Edward…" Alice says smiling and kisses both his cheeks.

"I must admit it's nice not have the dessert shoved around our faces." Rosie says.

"Um? Thanks?" I half laugh as Bella continues to drag me outside.

"Edward!" Bella stops as Esme wraps me in her arms.

"Welcome to the family hun."

"Thanks Esme."

I hear the others behind us.

"You ready bro?" Emmett says taking off running.

Bella smiles at me and nods.

Jasper runs past us and I take off after him.

The energy I feel is overwhelming I feel like I could run for days on end. I pass Jasper and catch up to Emmett. My senses are incredible I smell things I've never experienced before and at multitude, I can hear the grass crushing beneath our feet. I can hear Bella catching up to me talking to Carlisle beside her. I can see a caterpillar up on a tree as I run past and a drop of water from a leaf. I can't get over how amazing this is.

Bella catches up to me and her sweet scent flows through me.

"Not so fast Edward, we don't want any "accidents.""

I slow down once I gather what she means. I hadn't thought of that.

"Sorry Bella."

"Don't be Edward. I'm sure this is all…"

"Overwhelming."

She nods with a smile.

"Besides we don't want to go any further we've already past Canadian border.

"We did?" I look around in disbelief.

"Wait."

She freezes and grabs my arm. We jump up in a tree and crouch down. Bella puts her finger to her mouth and winks. Suddenly I smell it and see a white wolf beneath us. I look to her in question.

"If that's what you want. You'd be the first Cullen with that as a first prey."

I grin at the thought and attack.

The blood dulls the ache in my throat to where it's manageable. Bella jumps down and take my hand. She licks the blood off my face and kisses me. I close my eyes fighting the urges I'm feeling knowing her family around us. I growl out slightly. She laughs and leads me somewhere else.

"Damn what's that smell?" I say smelling something awfully good that makes my throat ache to the fullest again.

Bella squeezes my hand. I know what it is without explanation by the look on her face.

"And how did I live as long as I did around you?"

She shrugs but keeps leading me closer to the human.

"Bella what are you doing?" I whisper.

"You need to learn the smell recognize it and know you can never touch it. To be a Cullen you must be used to being around humans your entire afterlife and know you can never ever feed from them or hurt them Edward."

I lick my lips and turn my head as I can see her veins from here. It's a middle aged woman hiking.

"That could take some time." I swallow hard with full on bloodlust.

"And that's what I'm here for Edward. I will help you with all this and before you know it it'll become second nature to you."

"I hope so." I say and turn away from the hiker walking away.

"You're doing good now."

"How's that?"

"You're walking away. No one I know of has been able to do that."

"Perhaps it's because I was already prepared and knew what to expect?"

"Perhaps that or it's just because you're Edward."

She says leaning against my arm as we walk.

"Let's find you something else to feed from."

Bellapov

It's amazing of course everything about Edward is. I can't get over how well he's adapting and it's only his first day. I've never known anyone that could turn away from a human like that before not on their first time hunting.

"Hey sis we're off and taking Carlisle with us. Give you two some, one on one time." Jazz says.

"Um thanks?"

Jasper laughs and takes off.

"Where they going?" Edward asks.

"Home…"

"Oh…"

He says finishing his deer but keeping his eyes on me.

Suddenly he's behind me and running his hands along my waist.

"You remember how I said that once I was a vampire you were in trouble."

"I vaguely remember something like that."

"Do you now?"

He kisses upon my neck and shoulder. Edward reaches around and rips open my shirt. His hands run along my breast.

"God you're so beautiful."

I turn around kissing him.

"We're both the same temp now." He says kissing along my neck and along my breast.

I push him up against a tree and rip his shirt off in return. Edward goes to unzip his pants but tares the entire zipper instead. He smiles wickedly and twirls me around pinning me instead. He reaches around the back of my pants shredding them off me. I flip the pin back around and Edward picks me up as he's leaning against the tree. He reaches around grabbing my hair and kissing me deeply.

"Fuck I need you now." He says and I'm on the ground.

Edward shocks me by his dirty language yet it arouses me highly.

"Then take me." I hiss.

I moan out as I feel him thrust inside me. Edward moves slowly at first as if to make sure he's not hurting me. I pull him to me and bite down on his neck.  
"God."

He starts moving at vampiric speed and I feel myself gushing all over him. I flip him around and ride him as he stares upon me and continue to run his hands along my breast and nipples. Edward closes his eyes moaning out and I feel him throbbing inside of me.

"I'm gonna cum Bella."

He flips me back around and I can't help but giggle at how we're trying to dominate the other. This is all do to the pent up sexual frustration we've both been experiencing. I feel Edward get off and it only makes me orgasm again. This goes on for a few more hours and the only reason we even stop is because we need to hunt again.

Edwardpov

That felt even better than I imagined. I can't stop looking at Bella. Everything about her continues to scream at me and I keep wanting and desiring her. Even now as I feed from this cougar I'm aroused by her as she feeds next to me.

It's not until we head back that everything comes together and it hits me.

"Edward?"

I nod but afraid to look at her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah Bella baby."

"Thinking about Charlie?" She takes my hand.

"Yeah just hoping he's alright."

She squeezes my hand tighter and I see the pain in her face as well.

"You know I don't blame you right?"

"You should."

"Bella none of this is your fault baby. You gotta believe that. You had no idea what would happen. You thought you were doing right by your family and the Volturi anyone can see that or should. Aro's just well Aro." Another thing hits me and I start to remember Carlisle and Esme's conversation.

That was the thing about turning you can hear and feel everything but you can't move or respond. I even remember Bella holding me and talking to me. He wouldn't admit it but even Jasper came to check on me at one point.

It doesn't take us long to arrive at the house.

"Stay here. I'll gather us up some clothes."

I continue to peek around the tree waiting for Bella. I hear someone behind me and whip around. Thinking it's Bella I show full frontal. Esme looks to me her eyes wide and she's covering her mouth. "Oh my…" She says and I quickly try to cover the goods. "Not sure if I should be annoyed or prideful." She says shocking the living hell out of me and she walks off.

Through my confusion on what Bella's mother just said I don't hear Carlisle. Freaking vampire senses are they supposed to be heightened! I knew it was largely because the Cullen's were older than me so they were virtually nonexistent when coming up on others.

"Jesus Edward." Carlisle covers his eyes walking past.

"Damn anyone else want to see my naked ass!?"

I hear Carlisle and Esme laughing.

"I do." Bella says.

"Thank God!" I say snatching the clothes from her hands.

"It seems your parents know a bit too much about me now thanks to you. Hey why you already dressed?!"

"Sorry that's what took so long." She shrugs.

I shake my head laughing.

"Ah, Bella."

"What?"

"You're killing me."  
"Correction I've already done that."

Bellapov

"So you ready?"

"Emmett…" I warn.

"Oh come on Bella I can't hurt him now."  
"Just one race that's all."

I shake my head on this irritated.

"Edward probably wants to chill it's been a long day for him already."

Edward laughs.  
"I'll accept your challenge."

"Edward you really don't have to if…"

"I got this Bella Baby." He says kissing my cheek.

"Um ok." I say as Alice lines them up and Jasper makes the sound off.

I fold my arms and watch as they race down to the field. Edward wins by a hair. Emmett calls our bluff when we announce this win.

"Very well why don't we see how well Edward adapts to a good spar."

Emmett positions himself and waves Edward over mischievously. Edward laughs and looks to me. I sigh shaking my head.

"Go on Emmett asked for it babe."

Edward smirks and dives after Emmett. They crash into one another sending a loud boom about the area. Alice and I laugh as Edward already has Emmett dug into the earth. Emmett shoots out and sends a flying punch into Edwards face. Edwards leg comes out kicking Emmett in the gut and sending him into a tree. The two run at one another again and Emmett picks Edward up and sends him flying high into the air.

"JESUS EMMETT!" I yell furiously.

Bree covers her mouth and looks up along with me. Edward finally makes his way down and I know the crash is going to be hard.

"WHOA! COOL!"Emmett says as my jaw drops.

Edward has his face covered as if ready for impact but he's hovering over the ground.

"Amazing!" Alice claps her hands.

"He changed destinies."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I first met Edward and saw the vision of him one day being one of us. He was a mind reader."

I swallow and look to Edward as he puts his arms out and looks to the ground. He hovers back up with is feet still off the ground and looks to me astonished.

"Bella?"

I shake my head in disbelief as he shoots into the sky flying.

"Well he once told me he was born to fly."

I can't help but grin ear to ear as I hear him laughing in the sky, just before he breaks the sound barrier.

We all look at each other with our jaw dropped, we all chorus "DAMN!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Don't own anything just wish I did)

"Oh shit!" Emmett calls as Edward comes back down but isn't so successful landing.

"Edward!" I run over to check on him.

Edward lifts up dusting himself off.

"Yeah haven't figured that out yet." He says looking embarrassed.

I cover my mouth in laughter.  
"Shut up!" He tickles my side and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hey Edward your cell's been ringing off the hook!" Rosie says handing him is phone.

"He looks to me."

And I know who it is without even asking.

"I'll leave you to it."

I say and decide to give him some privacy by going for a walk in the woods. I needed to clear my head anyway and start thinking up some sort of strategy for when the Volturi come.

An all too familiar scent fills the area suddenly and I sigh wondering what he wants.

"I know you're here."

Jake smile and peers out from behind a tree.

"Thought you were talking to Edward."

"Must've been Billy."

He says not looking to happy.

"You turned him didn't you?"  
Jake heads closer towards me and I take a step back.  
"What do you want Jacob?"

"Did you turn him! Cause if so you know what that means!"

"Go find something constructive to do and go fuck yourself."

"ANSWER ME!"

"YES I TURNED EDWARD SWAN INTO A CULLEN!"

Jacob shifts and I sigh rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on?!"

He growls out and leaps out at me. Someone slams into him and takes off into the sky.

"Edward…"

I run towards the area in which he took off and get there just in time to see Edward toss Jacob in the water and yell.

"COOL OFF!"

Jake swims back up in his original form. Edward swoops back down and yanks him out of the water and shoves him to the ground.

"Don't be an idiot this was my choice this has nothing to do with her!"

"Yeah right like she didn't use her wilds to persuade you into a lifetime of a good fuck!"

"You better watch what you say that's my girl you're talking about."

"Honestly, Edward how many years of this do you think you can take? Before you regret it?"

"I will never regret my decision."

"She broke the treaty Edward. You know what this means!"

"You have to go through me first!"

"SO BE IT!"  
I start to go help Edward when Jazz grabs me tight.  
"What the hell are you doing Jazz?"

"This isn't you're battle now. It's his. Let him do this Bella. Believe in him."

"I do believe in Edward but…"

"Just hear me out on this ok."

Jasper lets me go and winks as he walks away. Meanwhile I grimace at the destruction the mad wolf and vampire are leaving behind.

Edwardpov

"GRRRRRRRR!"

We smack into each other yet again neither really getting a leg up on the other. It seems like we've been going at this for hours. Finally, I get him in a position with my arms and legs wrapped around him. "Give up yet?" I say with a bit of a squeeze. "I don't think you want to have to go through that healing process all over Jake but if you don't stop I won't have a choice!"

"Why did you do it Edward? Why? Have you seriously lost your mind?"

I let go and face him.

"You've no idea do you? Besides how much I love Bella you're clueless as to what's been going on! You're too busy being judgmental and an idiot!"

"What do you mean?!"

"They took Charlie Jake! Why the hell do you think I turned and so soon?"

"The Cullens?"

"No you idiot the Volturi!"

Jake backs up and looks upon me.

"Some serious vamps huh?"

"Yes they are the ones that rule all others. So you see Jake you're the least of my problems. Not only do they have Charlie but Aro (their apparent leader) will seek Bella dead. So you're the last thing I should have to worry about when it comes to harming Bella or any other Cullen we got enough to worry about and on our hands. So why don't you give us a fucking break Bella especially. You've no idea what's she's gone through Jake. And just so you know. She didn't want to turn me! I had to slit my own wrist in order for her to even go through with it!" I yell and start walking away.

"I'm sorry Edward."

"Save it. Go home Jake."

With so much at stake and so little time something else dawns on me and I head back to Charlie's to grab a few things, one thing mainly. My nerves begin to hit as I think about what I'm about to do but know I don't want to wait. Especially if there's the chance we could all very well be dead very soon. I sort of laugh on this realizing it'd probably be the shortest length anyone had been a newborn if I die soon. I open my nightstand drawer and am glad to see its still there. I grab a few clothes as well I look around the house with a certain sadness wishing my dad was here. I then head to the Cullen's with a million ideas running through my head on how to say this or what to do. I want it to be perfect for her because to me she's perfect.

I know I'm probably going to live to regret this but I go to the one person I know, the one person that lives for these sorts of things. Alice…

I close my eyes as Alice lets out a terrific squeal and jumps around. She takes my hands and makes me jump around with her. Jesus what have I done…

Bellapov

"You're not wearing that tonight right?"

I look to Alice and shrug and go back to my book.

"I mean you could."

I look to Alice and narrow my eyes and place down my book.

"What are you up to Alice?"

"Me? Oh nothing I just figured with Edward being a vampire and all now you might want to start paying more attention to how you dress."

"What the hell Alice?" I look down to my clothes thinking I didn't look that bad.

"Well not all of us wear pumps on a daily basis."

She sighs as if saddened by this.

"I know."

I laugh and shake my head trying to focus back on my book but keep focusing on Edward and Jacob's fight from earlier.

"Hey Bella can I talk to you for a sec?"

I see Alice grinning ear to ear and squeezing Jazz's arm. What's her deal? I turn and see Edward in a black sports coat, jeans and black undershirt.

"Whoa Edward what's the occasion?"

He smiles and offers me his elbow.

"Edward?"

He leads into a secluded area. Red candles lay about in the shape of a heart and he lifts me up over them and places me back down in the middle.

"Um Edward?"

Edward drops to one knee and takes out a silver box from his coat.

"Edward…"

"I've racked my brain left and right trying to come up with the perfect words Bella. But honestly they're just aren't enough words to express how I feel about you. Not enough to spill out about how wonderful, beautiful, courageous, and caring you are. In fact at this very moment what I'm about to ask of you I don't even feel worthy enough to be asking, but I'm going to anyhow. Isabella Marie Cullen would you do me the amazing honor of one day being my wife?"

Bella freezes in place and stares at the ring as I try to hand it to her. She covers the ring with her fingers and rolls my hand over it completely.

"Bella?"

"Edward, before I answer that you should know something first. Something I should have told you before you were even turned. I was going to tell you but things didn't go exactly as planned."

My nerves are shot as this is going nowhere near what I hoped.

"I've killed people Edward."

"Bella…" I half laugh.

"I sort of already expected that you've been a vampire for many years it's only natural that something like that would have happened."

"You're not hearing me Edward. I didn't go out and kill horrible people that deserved it. I started out with one that did Esme's abusive husband. From there I got the taste and couldn't find it in me to stop. I continued to seek out others draining innocents of their blood what turned out to be 2 or 3 here or there turned out to be nearly a dozen when I was done. I know for a fact if my father hadn't come found me that night it would have been far worse. Is that what you want to marry a murderer a killer?"

"Nope." She nervously smiles shaking her head as if wounded by my words and I grab her arm.

"I want to marry Bella Cullen. The girl that learned from her past and has become what she is today. The girl that means the world to me, that I can't picture my life or death without. Now would you shut up and quit ruining the moment?"

Bella covers her mouth and nods.

"Thank you. Let me try one more time. Bella marry me!"  
I place the sapphire, diamond, white gold band on her finger. The one that seemed like it took me forever to save up for but it was damn worth it.

"Yes Edward I'll marry you but like 5 years from now." She teases admiring the ring on her finger as she looks upon it.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(Don't own crappity crap!)

"So wanna do that thing we did last night again?" Edward hints rubbing against me hard as hell.

"Hmmmm maybe."

"I certainly don't want that to be our last time." He hints yet again running his fingers along my lips.

"You've an extraordinary mouth Bella."

I softly laugh.

"Same could be said about that tongue of yours Edward."

He crawls under the sheet showing me a preview of last night. I bite my lower lip in pleasure.

I smile and moan out. He moans against me and sends a certain vibration maddening me completely.

Today the Volturi will come. Knowing this we both give into one another indulging in every desire we have, neither of us knowing what's ahead or if we'll ever be given this chance again. Once we're done we shower together and go at it once more not able to take our hands off one another. We both laugh hearing Emmett and Rosie at it as well.

"Shall we try and out do them?" I offer.

"Oh hell yes." Edward's brow's raise at this as I taunt him suggestively.

Once we're done yet again things calm down and Edward and I find ourselves simply holding each other. No words, no movement just intertwined in each other's naked bodies.

Today we will train then hunt and await their visit.

We join the others in the living room and I notice Alice and Jazz aren't here.

"Where are Alice and Jazz?"

"They've their reasons I'm sure."

"Reasons for what?" I look to my father confused and rather pissed now.

"They do realize we're to be in battle soon?"

My dad simply nods and pats my shoulder.

"We will do fine."

Suddenly Edward grabs me by the collar of my shirt and flies out of the house. We lift off into the sky.

"You know Ms. Cullen I've yet to spar with you."

"Oh really?"

He nods and pulls me to his lips.

"Yes mam."

"So you would hit a girl?"

"Not just any girl only you."

My jaw drops and I pop him in the arm. He laughs and shrugs as he comes down a bit and drops me. "Edward!"

"What? It was only a few feet." He says as I land on my feet and get in fighting mode.

He lands on his feet and eggs me on.

"Come on Bella baby show me what you got."

I grin ear to ear.

"You asked for it." I spiral out at him ripping his shirt open and shoving him into the ground.

He looks down to his shirt and laughs.

"Two can play that game." He says and takes of as I prepare and look around for him he appears behind me and reaches in front of me rapidly ripping my shirt as well.

I hiss out and tie my shirt for modesty.

"Edward!" I hear him laughing somewhere above me and wait and listen for it as he comes down I step aside and reach up and yank him by his belt buckle and shove him back down and sit upon his waist.

"Hmmm…" He says smiling.

"I think I like this." He flicks his hand along my tied shirt.

"Not so fast Edward."

I squeeze my legs about him as he winces in pain and shoves me off him. We get into a rolling war and I feel us lift off again. Only this time we go a lot higher up. Edward gets a mischievous look and rips my pants off me. He drops them and his lips crash into mine. I wrap my legs around him as his arms go about my waist.

"Damn now this we got to try one day."

"Why not now?" I moan out as we spin around in the air.

"Because I fear we've an audience."

I suddenly remember my family below us and hear my father clearing his throat as we come down. I'm only in a bra and panties Edward's now shirtless with a torn pair of pants. I cover my mouth and rush inside.

"Might be time to use that credit card that dad gave you." Rosie says as her and Bree help me pick out some clothes.

"If you and Edward keep going like this you're going to need a couple closets full."

I shake my head and pull up my pants.

"Furthermore I swear you're both trying to kill Carlisle."

"I didn't know he was there. We sort of forgot…"

"Yeah we could tell."

She says tossing me my shirt.

"So you ready?"

I nod.

"Ready as I'm ever going to be." Just not very happy with my other brother and sister this is so not like them. Either of them something must me up.

Rosie wraps her arms around me right before we head back out.

I see Carlisle and Edward practicing against one another and figure this is my father's way of dealing with what he just saw. Edward looks to me and shrugs wide eyed as my father dashes towards him. I cover my mouth and try not to laugh.

"You're evil sis." Emmett says but is laughing himself.

"Hey he wanted to be a Cullen looks like he got what he wanted."

The smell hits and suddenly I whip my head around.

"They're here." I say looking to Edward.

"Charlie's with them." I say smelling him.

My dad sniffs the air and nods. We head towards the field and line up in preparation. Edward and we give each other a glance where no words need to be spoken to know how one another feels.

Edwardpov

As we line up and wait for the Volturi to make their way up the hill we all turn to another scent. But don't see them about. Carlisle nods to me as if knowing as well. They finally appear and I see my father being dragged by the throat by Caius. Bella instantly fixes her eyes on me then back to Charlie.

My fists fold as I see Ciaus shove my dad to the ground before him.

Aro automatically fixates on Bella.

"Isabella Marie." He says and slowly approaches her but takes a glimpse at me then to Bree.

"So disappointing…"

He takes her hand and caresses her cheek. The anger builds up inside me just seeing his filthy hands all over my fiance'.

"So my dear have you come to a decision?"

"What decision would that be exactly?" She snaps as he drops his hand.

He leans into her practically kissing her.

"To be mine, be my wife Bella I can give you everything. Anything you want it's yours."

I hear Carlisle's knuckles pop and see Esme put a hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hands off her!"

He looks to me and laughs as if I'm simply an ant to be squashed.

"Come with me love and I will release him." He turns to my father.

"DON'T!" My father yells looking to Bella.

I see the confusion in Bella's face and fear the worst.

"Bella…" I say worried out of my mind.

Bella looks to my father then to me. Aro puts his hands around her waist and starts walking her towards the Volturi. Bree starts towards Bella and Esme pulls her back. Victoria steps out with a shit ass grin wearing the Volturi necklace and cloak.

"You've got to be kidding." I mumble.

Bella leaps out at her and Aro yanks her back. I try to dash over but Jazz appears and grabs hold of me. "Not so fast champ."

"Wait!" Alice calls and everyone faces her.

Alice smiles and walks up towards Aro.

"There is no need for all this."

"Ah two of my favorite Cullens, tell me Alice will you be joining Bella and I?"

Without another word he takes her hand and closes his eyes. Once he pulls his hands back he looks around and frowns.

"Things could always change."

"They won't Aro you will lose. You will die." Alice bravely says as he pets her head.

"HMMM why don't I change things up a bit?"

He looks directly to me and Bella's eyes widen as he rushes towards me. Her shield sends him flying back. And I hear Bella scream out in terror. Billy and the other come running out of the woods growling. Bella reaches over for my father but it's too late. Caius smiles upon me as my father now lays on the ground and his neck broken. "Edward…" She looks to me and I see Aro's face and know she's next. I take off fast as I can and disappear into the sky with Bella in my arms.

"Fascinating." Aro says.

"Jane would you?"

All a sudden I feel a jolt of pain go through me as start to fall. Bella puts her arms around my neck and suddenly the pain is only a dull ache. I kiss her lips and yell for Carlisle.

"I lift Bella over my head and toss her his way as he catches her."

I take off fast as I can and high as I can, trying to gather what air and speed I can. I hear the rumble of the battle below me. I then hover above and pinpoint where I want to be, I dive headfirst allowing gravity to do its work. I fly down upon Aro like a missile and plow him deep into the earth. The entire earth around the battle field shakes and crackles like an earthquake around us, Aro's hand is around my throat but mine is also around his. The both of us take turns smashing each other into the ground and walls of the earth.

"Bella will be mine or she will die. There's no way around it. Like father like son I'm afraid in this case." He squeezes harder and I feel my throat constricting and crackling.

"You remember when you said I loathed you and wanted to snap your neck?" I smile on this.

I lift off with Aro's neck still about my hand and my own throat still about his. Both of us squeezing with all our might pieces of Aro begin to fall to the ground beneath us. I pick up speed breaking the sound barrier. Ice begins to cover our hair and parts of our face. He looks upon me his eyes widen. "You will never have Bella. She's mine." I muster all my energy and force him down upon my knee disconnecting his torso from his waist. Still his eyes blinking at me in shock I smile and take his head.

Bellapov

I pick up Charlie and feel like I've completely failed Edward. The battle goes on around me but I can't focus on anything else. I place my hands over Charlie's eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

I feel someone's hands go around my neck and someone quickly shoves them off.

"Bella hun you must fight!" My dad yells as Caius comes back at us.

Felix attacks my father from the side. Bree runs over to help my father. "Bella hun Edward's counting on you to live!" My father yells as he slams his fist into Felix and Bree hops on his back. I nod and my attention goes to Caius as I angrily thrust my entire body his way. I toss him far into the woods and run towards that direction as Alice and I temporarily work together using my shield to take some of the other Volturi out. She nods at me once I make my way to the woods.

Edwardpov

I make a mad dash back down and start helping Jasper with Jane and Alec. The both of us grab one of each and slam them into each other.

"Siamese twins?" Jasper winks and I nod as we slam them into each other yet again and watch their bodies crackle.

We see Emmett fly over us and he buries his fist into Marcus's face.

"ALICE!" Jasper yells and I take off in flight yanking her out of another member's arms. I drop her safely back into Jasper's.

"Thanks bro."

I nod and someone punches me in the back and grabs a lock of my hair. Jake growls out and takes the vampire's jugular and starts ripping it limb from limb. We nod to one another and go back into battle. I begin to worry about Bella as I don't see her around.

Bellapov

I've got Caius in a death grip when I feel someone land directly behind me. She yanks me back by the hair and I somehow get flipped around and Caius holds me back folding my arms back painfully.

"I'm going to make you pay bitch." She says. Caius kicks out my feet causing me to go down on my knees. I struggle to break free and realize locked between these two I'm fucked. Caius bites down barely missing my throat and takes out part of my shoulder. I holler out and fall to all fours.

"I'm sorry Edward." I say as Victoria leans over me smiling.

"Giving up so easy? That's not the Bella I know." I look up to see Edward he's already got Caius by the collar.

"Thought you wanted that bitch dead? Not the other way around." He winks and takes off with Caius.

I smile devilishly at Victoria.

"You're my bitch now…"

I grab her wrist and break it completely off and smack her with it. She hisses out and reaches out for my throat I jam my foot down on hers and grab her hand in a twisting motion and head butt her.

"I like you better on your knees and all fucked up Victoria."

I grab a lock of her hair and force her on her knees. I cup her chin and eye her right before I roundhouse her face and watch her head hit a nearby tree. I pick up her remains and drag them back to the field.

Edwardpov

I fly over and drop Caius in the middle of the circle of remaining Volturi that the wolf pack has surrounded now. I nod to Billy and Jake in respect and start to fly around the circle I focus on picking up more speed. The wolves back up once they see what I'm doing. I go faster and faster until the remaining Volturi are being torn apart by the wind tunnel I've created. Pieces of them begin to fly everywhere.

Bellapov

I drop my jaw as I see what Edward's doing and see my brother's high fiving one another watching. "That's some tiger you got there." Rosie says making me smile.

"I know."

My mother and father begin a fire and we start cleaning up and tossing every little remain in.

I look upon Edward as he finally comes to a stop not a single Volturi remain. He looks to me smiling I nod his direction tossing an arm my father's way to burn. However his smile fades as only one body remains now. My throat tightens and I swallow. My father puts his hand on my shoulder as we watch Edward fall to his knees and brings Charlie to his chest. He begins to rock him like an infant. I close my eyes and shake my head. I'll never forgive myself.

"You had to make a tough choice. Charlie would have wanted Edward to live. I know if it were myself I had chosen for you to live over me Bella." My father says and he brings me to his chest and pats my back. "I'm sorry Bella."

I turn back to see Edward carrying Charlie. Jasper and Alice wrap their arms around me. I feel like I could crumple with each dying step towards Edward. Once I get to him I look him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for failing you."

"You've never failed me not even for a second."

Edward leans over and kisses my cheek and walks away as he carries Charlie back towards the house. I watch as my father helps him get the body inside.

"You did the right thing." Rosie says as she hold Emmett's hand and Emmett has his arm around Bree's shoulder protectively.

"She's right Bella. You had to make a choice a hard one but it was the right choice."

I turn around to see Billy and Jake walking up towards me. Jake holds his hand out. I swallow and take it as he shakes it.

"You put up a good fight. Thank you Bella." He says and I see tears forming in his eyes.

Jake however shocks the hell out of me when the handshake turns to a bear hug.

"Thank you." I feel him tearing up harder.

"Easy Jacob." Billy says and Jake pulls away and clears his throat stuffing his hands into his pocket.

"I lost a best friend today." Billy says and I lower my head.

Billy places his fingers under my chin raising it.

"But today I gained a daughter as I will protect and love you as I do my own sons Jacob and Edward. We will continue to stand beside the Cullen's not just allies but as friends." Billy shakes my hand.

He puts his arm around Jake's shoulder and I see the other wolves bow down their heads in respect towards my brothers and sisters.

"Wow sis you're kind of amazing." Emmett says.

"Yeah she is."

I turn to the whimsical voice and crash into his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(I don't own anything pretty sucktacular)

"We gather here today. Not to say goodbye but to say until we meet again. That is what Charlie Swan would have wanted. He was a brave man, Charlie. Charlie served this city for many years. He was a good cop, father, brother and friend. Charlie always talked about his wonderful son Edward about how prideful he was and what a good man he was becoming. I've seen it with my own eyes as well."

Bella squeezes my hand and leans into my arm. I kiss her cheek and walk towards my father's silver casket. I lay a single white rose down. The memories even as a vampire flood through me, making more thankful to Bella even if I wasn't given the full year with my father. Carlisle puts his hand to my shoulder. "He was a good man Edward. Just like you."

"Thank you Carlisle."

The rest of the Cullen's come up and pay their condolences. Then the Quileute line up as well in the same respects.

"Thank you for the kind words up there Billy."

"They were very true and we will all miss your father greatly."

Billy hugs me and all that's left is Jake.

First we nod to one another and shake hands. Then it turns into an old brotherly hug like we use to do. "I'm sorry bro, so sorry."

"Me too."

"I loved him like I do my own father."

He nods towards Bella and Bella smiles.

"So when is the big day?"

"We decided to wait till we graduate we'll do it that summer."

"Cool. I'm invited?"

"That depends will you be trying to slaughter the bride?"

"Nah, we're cool aren't we Bella?"

Bella smiles and places a rose on my father's casket.

"Well I suppose I'll be waiting for that invitation."

"Ok Jacob."

Once everyone leaves Bella wraps her arms around me as we look upon my father's casket.

"It was a beautiful service Edward."

"Yes Carlisle and Billy did a wonderful job setting it up."

Bella kisses my lips.

"I'll let you have your time."

"Ok Bella I'll meet you at the dinner service in a bit."

I sit in one of the chairs and run my hands through my hair as I put my elbows to my knees.

"Dad…"

I sigh and shake my head. I rise and put my hand to the casket.

"I love you. I'm going to miss you so much. I'm not even sure how I'm going to do all this. I always knew I'd be saying goodbye one day but never because of something like this. Bella had to make the choice you did. Isn't that ironic… I should be mad but I'm not. I remember what that choice did to you how it tore you up. I see that in Bella's eyes. I know it's killing her and this is something I will have to help her get through. The way I should have been helping you." I shake my head and look to the sky. "Now you know everything. You know why I had to make the tough decisions I was making and why I was acting so odd. I know I'll see you again one day for me it might be many years but as you can see you know why I chose to stay." I look to Bella as she drives off in the Jag. "As I'm sure you're with mom right now thinking the same thing. I'm sure she's glad to have you back dad. I'd say something along the lines of how alone I am. But I feel rich in life with what I have now and I know without a shadow of a doubt you both will always be with me and look down upon me. Please continue to help me make the right decisions and do right by Bella and myself. I love you mom and dad. Until we meet again. I put one more rose down for my mother as well."

I get in the Volvo and smile upon my father's picture on my visor. I even turn on the Bon Jovi cd that was his favorite and blare it on the way to the dinner.

One year later…

Bree and myself adapted to school quite well better than either of us expected. It was nice to have another newborn going through this as well. Though Bree had to be in a grade underneath us it helped her to sit with us at lunch and hang out when we all could. Bella and I couldn't be happier along with the rest of the Cullen's. For once things have been peaceful.

I think on all this as I stare upon the mirror and fix my tie.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Jake asks.

"You want to be fired as the best man?"

"Just checking." He teases looking to the Cullen's as they wait.

"Better hurry or Bella will beat you out there and that could look very bad!" Emmett says.

"I'll help with the nerves." Jasper says tagging along behind us.

"I'm not nervous."

They all laugh.

I see the girls have done a fine job in the red and white wedding Bella and I wanted. It's actually quite perfect. We both wanted something that resembled love.

We prepare at the altar. I take note that everyone is there. The music starts and Bree, Alice and Rosie take their area's as the brides maids, suddenly it's like I've a phantom heart pulsating through me as I see her walk down the aisle. Carlisle leads her down and her dress trails down the aisle and is shoulder less, fits her curves precisely, the closer she comes I feel like the big bad wolf again. Her hair is down and wildly curly like I like it. She smiles at me as Carlisle hands her off. I don't feel worthy to be handed off such an angelic figure.

The vows start and I can barely think about what I'm supposed to say I'm mesmerized as I stare upon her. This seems unreal am I actually getting what I've always wanted? There's only one other thing I could possibly want. I swallow back the feelings and turn towards the guest. My jaw temporarily drops as I see them. They're both standing in the aisle. I close my mouth and simply nod with a grin as my dad's arm is around my mother's waist and they both smile upon us. I look back to Bella as we finish saying our vows.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Finally…" I tease and wrap Bella in my arms pulling her towards me.

Passionately we lock lips and momentarily we are the only ones in the room. Emmett clears his throat and we finally pull apart. He puts his hand on my shoulder shoving me back down. I looked to Bella wide eyed not realizing I'd come off the ground a bit.

"Relax no one else noticed." Jasper mutters.

"Freak…" Jake jokes.

"Shut up."

"Just saying rocket man…"

I shake my head and take Bella's hand.

We head to the reception and have our first dance. We are now Edward Mason Swan-Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. We both wanted to keep Charlie's name alive. Bella leans against me as we twirl around and Carlisle hands me something.

"What's this?"

"Your honeymoon."

"I open the envelope. Mt Esme?"

Bella's jaw drops and she hugs her father. Carlisle winks.

"Go now we go this." He says putting his arm around Esme.

"Yeah get out of here." Alice says putting her arms around us both.

We nod on this and take our leave.

Mt Esme…

Bellapov

"Don't you drop me Edward!"

"Never." He says between suckling on my breast.

I giggle looking around.

"You know Edward I must admit this is pretty spectacular."

I wrap my arms and legs around him.

He raise a brow and lifts off even higher above the clouds. "What if a plane flies past?"

I moan out.

"Let em' watch." Edward looks at me desperately and I feel him slide in.

I bite my lower lip as he starts picking up pace.

"Ever thought we'd be doing this?" He says with a devilish grin.

"No sir most certainly not."

We lock lips going for hours trying damn near ever position we can think of in the sky.

Once we come down Edward caresses my face.

"Thank you."  
"For?"

"Becoming one with me and allowing me to be a part of your wonderful world Bella. I love you so much."

"Edward you were already a part of our world before you ever met me you just didn't know it yet."

~FIN~

Thank you all for reading and all the lovely reviews/messages!


End file.
